A Past and A Future Secret
by Meewh
Summary: En dag möter Haldir ett litet alvbarn, en flicka, som han på något oförklarligt sätt fastnat för. Hon i sin tur, Evelyn, dras allt närmare honom och ett starkt band binds emellan dem som ingen kan bryta. Dock skiljs de en dag åt...
1. Prolog

__

Eum, hej på er! ^^  
Det här är min första färdigskriva berättelse (som har blivit längre än fem sidor.)  
Det är en fanfiction om Haldir och min påhittade karaktär Evelyn.  
Hoppas att ni ska gilla den och lämna gärna kommentarer :D  
Lägger upp mer, efter vad ni tycker om den och om ni vill fortsätta att läsa den.

Just det, jag äger inga rättigheter till Tolkiens värld eller hans karaktärer. Bara mina egna.

Yeh, trevlig läsning då :D (det första här är prologen, har även lagt upp kapitel 1 för att du som läsare ska komma in i berättelsen. :))

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Prolog**_  
De sista löven föll ner på marken från Lothlóriens träd. Höstens starka färger präglade skogen som tindrade i rött, orange och gult. Vintern nalkades och den kalla vinden svepte löven med sig i förbifarten genom skogen. Världen var inte lika säker som förut och alverna höll sig samlade tillsammans. En gammal ondska hade på nytt vaknat till liv i Midgård och den spred sig i luften som i marken. Träden viskade om en starkare ondska med en kommande förändring för framtiden. Alverna studerade dessa tecken noggrant och förde sina kunskaper vidare. De förstod att deras tid snart var ute, men ännu fanns det hopp. Ondskan hade ännu inte full styrka att förgöra allt liv och till varje pris, oavsett vad så skulle det också förbli så. En gång för alla så skulle ondskan tryckas tillbaka för att aldrig komma åter. De stora alverna samlades för att tillsammans tyda alla tecken de kommit över. Det var inte bara i Lothlórien man hade hört förnimmelser om en förändring för framtiden. En gammal sägen om den första alven Ermiadel som sägs ha startat alvernas uppkomst besatte otroliga krafter som sedan försvann när hon försvann från Midgård. Dock fanns det beskrivningar och skriftliga samlingar som tydde på att dessa krafter gick i arv och att Ermiadel haft en dotter. Även hon försvann med tiden och även hon hade stora förmågor. Länge var deras ätt försvunnen helt från Midgård och krafterna avtog för att helt försvinna. Men de tecknen som funnits i Riftedal visade på att dessa krafter nu vaknat till liv igen inom en ny alv. Mörkveden kunde konstatera att detta var helt sant, för även där hade det viskats om en ny ondska, men även om en ny kraft som kunde mäta sig med denna. Kanske det kunde rädda alverna från en undergång? Eller var det bara ett önsketänkande? Förr eller senare skulle de bli tvungna att fly till de Grå Hamnarna för att för all framtid aldrig någonsin återvända till Midgård igen. De skulle försvagas och sakta men säkert dö ut, deras odödliga liv skulle ge dem liv i många årtusenden, men inte för alltid. En ny tid nalkades och de kunde alla märka av det. Aftonstjärnan var döende._


	2. Kapitel 1

_Tjo! :D  
Här kommer då mitt första kapitel i denna berättelse, det förra var bara prologen.  
Och ja, som ni säkert märkt är titel på engelska, kunde inte hitta något på svenska  
som passade lika bra... hoppas att ni har överseende med det och ja: trevlig läsning! :D_

Alvisk ord som förekommer:  
Yrch = orker  
Mellon = vän

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

__**Kapitel I  
**Haldir tog den lilla alvflickan med sig genom skogen. De gnistrande löven låg på marken och några yrde runt i luften som aldrig förr. Den lilla flickan skuttade runt bland lövhögarna och skrattade glatt. Haldir log mot flickan, men höll även ett vakande öga på omgivningen. Världen var inte alltför säker, inte ens i Lóriens trygga skogar.  
"Haldir kom! Skogen är så vacker, visa mig mer."  
Den lilla flickan sprang fram till Haldir och började dra honom i armen. "Kom Haldir kom!" upprepade hon.  
"Vi bör nog gå tillbaka nu Evelyn", svarade Haldir och såg sig misstänksamt omkring i skogen. Steg hördes inte alltför långt bortifrån. Tunga steg. Yrsch! tänkte Haldir och tog upp Evelyn i famnen. Flickan tittade frågande på honom.  
"Orker", mumlade han tyst och skyndade sig tillbaka mot Lothlóriens inre. De andra alverna hade också uppmärksammat orkernas tunga steg. Haldir överlämnade Evelyn till hennes mamma och begav sig sedan till Celeborn och Galadriel. De förstod vad som var på väg att hända. Ondskan hade fått reda på vad som befann sig inuti Lothlóriens djupa skogar och han var ute efter att förgöra det.  
"De är många, väldigt många." sade Haldir och växlade tveksamma blickar med Celeborn och Galadriel.  
"Vi vet, de har inte kommit för att enbart döda det. De har kommit för att döda alla." svarade Celeborn. "Det bästa vi kan göra nu är att evakuera alla som inte är stridklara och låta dem fara till Riftedal." lade han till.  
"Fienden kommer att få reda på det förr eller senare!" sade Haldir med ett panikslaget uttryck.  
"Vi har inget val! Det är mer säkert där än här just nu… och du Haldir måste förbereda dig på ett avsked till Evelyn."  
Haldir förde bort blicken. Han var ännu en ung alv, väldigt ung för att vara alv och Evelyn var inte gammal hon heller. Redan från första stund hade de fattat tycke för varandra och Evelyn hade aldrig lämnat hans sida. De hade alltid varit tillsammans och skulle alltid vara det, han hade lovat Evelyn det.  
"Jag vet." viskade Haldir och styrde stegen ut ur Celeborn och Galadriels rum.

Alla alverna förberedde sig på resan mot Riftedal och även fast orkerna var nära skulle de ändå få ett bra försprång och fienden skulle få planera om sitt anfall. De unga alverna som värvats in i armén såg fram emot striden och peppade varandra, medans de äldre tog det lugnt och iakttog händelserna med förnuft och eftertanke. Haldir styrde stegen mot Evelyns hem. Han hade innerst inne förstått att den här dagen skulle komma, förr eller senare.  
"Haldir!" ropade Evelyn och stormade fram mot honom. "Vi ska fara till alverna i Riftedal. Jag ska få träffa Elrond!"  
Han log mot Evelyn och ruskade om hennes frisyr. "Det låter ju alldeles underbart eller hur?"  
Evelyns mamma log mot honom. Hon förstod vilket starkt band hennes dotter hade till den här alven och vissa band gick helt enkelt inta att bryta. Inte ens klippa av med en sax, de båda banden var som ingjutna i varandra för all framtid.  
"Du kommer väl med mig?"  
Frågan som Haldir hoppats slippa svara på sipprade ut ur Evelyns mun och hennes ögon tindrade av förväntan. Hennes mamma samlade ihop de viktigaste sakerna och gick ut ur rummet för att hämta Evelyns storasyster Denée.  
"Jag… Evelyn, jag vet inte hur jag ska säga det här. Du vet att jag är en soldat och att det är min plikt att stanna kvar här och kämpa, för vår framtid." Han rörde vid hennes hand, men släppte den snabbt. Kvickt stoppade han ner handen i sin väska och fick leta en bra stund innan han hittade det han letade efter. Ett kularmband med olika blåa och rosa nyanser. Evelyn förstod och räckte fram sin vänstra hand. Haldir la försiktigt armbandet runt hennes lilla handled och knöt fast armbandet.  
"Du behöver inte oroa dig för att det ska bli för litet, ju äldre du blir desto äldre blir även det här och växer i takt med din handled. Ett minne av mig."  
Evelyns läpp skakade och hon slängde sig i Haldirs famn.  
"Du lovade att aldrig lämna mig! Jag kommer aldrig glömma dig, aldrig!" skrek hon och tårarna rann nedför hennes kinder.  
Haldir släppte hennes grepp och ställde henne framför sig. Han tittade in i hennes blålila ögon och torkade bort tårarna som rann ur dem.  
"Jag kommer alltid att vara med dig, alltid, vad som än händer."  
Hon tittade på honom och nickade, hon förstod att han var tvungen att stanna kvar. Fumligt tog hon av sig sitt halsband med ett hängande hjärta i. Det var omsorgsfullt gjort och mycket noggrant och man kunde öppna det. Inuti hade hon placerat en bild av henne och en av Haldir. Hur visste hon inte, men varje gång hon öppnade det guppade bilderna likt hjärtan i det utgrävda utrymmet. Hon tog det i sin hand och blundade. När hon öppnade ögonen befann sig en kopia av hjärtat i hennes andra hand.  
"För att du alltid ska minnas mig mellon." sa hon och log, även om sorg syntes i hennes ögon.  
Haldir tog emot hjärtat och satte det på sig. Han skulle aldrig ta av det.

Evelyns pappa var också tvungen att stanna kvar i Lothlórien och kämpa mot orkerna. Han hade tagit farväl av sina döttrar och sin fru vid hästarna och sett till att de säkert kommit iväg. De hade varit de sista att ge sig av, med två andra vuxna alver som skulle se till att de kom fram helskinnade till Riftedal. Evelyn vred huvudet bakåt och vinkade en sista gång till sin pappa, sekunden efter träffade en pil honom och han föll död ned till marken. Ett sting av smärta vred sig i Evelyns hjärta och hon förtvivlat skrek hon efter sin pappa och bönföll sin mamma att vända om.  
"Älskling, han kommer inte tillbaka idag eller imorgon", sade hennes mor med så lugn stämma hon kunde, ändå kunde Evelyn se att en tår rann nedför hennes mammas kind. De red fort iväg och klarade sig undan orkernas ankomst. Evelyn sade ingenting på två dagar efter händelsen med hennes pappa. Hon åt ingenting heller eller sov. Hon stirrade ut i tomma intet och halsbandet i ett fast grepp i högra handen.  
Regnet piskade ner den tredje natten och hur hennes mamma än försökte få henne att sova under en gran vägrade hon. Evelyn stod som förstenad i regnet, ändå kände hon sig inte blöt och kall. En panikfylld ångest fyllde hennes inre och hon föll ner på knä i det tunna gräset. Tårarna rann som aldrig förr nedför hennes kinder och hon kände hur ont det gjorde i hennes hjärta. Som om någon tagit en kniv och stuckit henne i det flera gånger om, även fast hon bett personen att sluta. Denée sprang ut mot sin lillasyster och la armarna om henne. Evelyn välkomnande hennes varma och ömma kram. Den kändes så trygg och säker, som om inget ont någonsin skulle kunna hända igen.  
"Varför Denée, varför?" skrek hon och kramade sin syster hårdare.  
"Jag vet inte Evelyn. Jag vet inte, det är livets gång och denna otrygga värld vi lever i. Fast Ev, jag lovar att inget någonsin ska få hända dig. Aldrig någonsin."  
Evelyn tog sin syster på orden och hon kunde nu fortsätta färden mot Riftedal med en vetskap om att hon var trygg. Färden verkade aldrig ta slut, men efter ytterligare två dagar nådde de Riftedal och red in i dess vackra natur. En enorm byggnad stod på en kulle och mittemot rann ett vackert rosaskimrande vattenfall med små hus runt omkring. Evelyn log smått och kände att här kanske hon ändå skulle trivas, om hon kunde.  
"Miriadel! Välkommen, det var så länge sedan jag såg dig här!" Elronds röst klingade vackert och en varm vind spred sig i luften.  
"Elrond, jag är tacksam att vi fått komma hit. Har resten av Lóriens folk kommit?" Hon omfamnade sin kusin.  
"Ja, de kom fram lugnt och säkert igår kväll. Åh, är det inte Denée och Evelyn? Så stora ni har blivit!" Elrond skyndade sig fram till sin kusins barn och omfamnade dem. "Välkomna till Riftedal, jag hoppas att ni ska få det bra här tills världen är säker igen."  
Evelyn lyssnade inte så mycket på vad Elrond sa, hon såg bara framför sig hur mycket Haldir skulle ha älskat det här stället… och hennes pappa. Denée förklarade hur mycket hon längtat efter att få besöka Riftedal och tog sina saker för att sedan infinna sig i sitt rum. En annan alv förde henne dit. De skulle få bo i Elronds bostad. Det stora slottet. Elrond bad en annan alv visa Evelyn till hennes rum. Hon tog sin väska och följde efter alven som visade henne till ett rum högt uppe i ett utskjutande fyrkantigt torn. Utsikten därifrån var vacker, den såg nästan sagolik ut och Evelyn kunde le för ögonblicket tills alven gått sin väg. Hon sköt igen dörren och packade upp sakerna från sin väska. Några klänningar som hon fått med sig hängde hon in i garderoben. Sitt noteringsblock la hon på sängbordet. Armbandet tindrade av solens strålar som smög sig in genom fönstret. Hon började tänka på Haldir igen och hon föll gråtandes ner på golvet. Att det kunde göra så ont att skiljas från någon, tänkte hon. Alltför ont. Hon plockade upp det sista ur sin väska, flera ritblock ett dussintal pennor. Det var sen eftermiddag, hon kände sig inte hungrig, bara tom. Evelyn fattade en utav sina blyertspennor och satte den mot papperet. Allteftersom tiden gick, allteftersom papper efter papper blev färdigt och pennorna minskade skapade hon hela sitt hem. Lothlórien och Haldir. Teckning efter teckning gjordes klar och natten var ännu ung. Hon kände sig varken trött eller hade någon kramp i handen. Hon kände bara att hon var tvungen att få ur sig det som skrek inom henne.  
Morgonen nalkades. Evelyn drog det sista strecket med pennan som sedan föll handlöst ur hennes hand och en vind svepte ner teckningen på golvet. Alla andra prydde de fyra väggarna som omgav hennes rum. Hon drog ett djupt andetag och kramade sin sovkudde hårt. Steg hördes i trappan och hon började direkt tänka på orkerna. Kanske hade de kommit hit nu? Det var inte orkerna, det var Elrond och hennes mamma. De fick en större chock när de klev in i hennes rum som var fyllt utan teckningar. Alla hade de en bild utav Haldir och henne själv i Lóriens skogar.  
"Älskade unge, har du gjort alla inatt?" Evelyns mamma omfamnade sin dotter som bröt ihop på nytt i hennes famn.  
Elrond tog upp teckningen som svept ner på golvet. Den var noggrant tecknad och den föreställde enbart Haldir. Ansiktsdragen var exakta och det gick att urskilja en värme från bilden.  
"Jag älskar honom mamma, av hela mitt hjärta!" Hennes mamma strök bort en hårslinga från hennes ansikte och gav Elrond en vädjande blick. Han förstod.  
"Det kanske är dags redan nu att vi berättar för henne.", sa han och satte sig även han på sängkanten bredvid Evelyns mamma.  
"Vad menar du?" frågade Evelyn och växlade en blick med sin mamma som log.  
"Du besitter en stor kraft Evelyn, en kraft mäktigare än det mesta i den här världen." han vände blicken mot Miriadel. "Har du låtit henne läsa de gamla myterna och berättelserna om Ermiadel?" Miriadel nickade.  
"Vad är det med dem historierna?" undrade Evelyn och väntade nyfiket på vad som skulle komma härnäst.  
"De krafter som Ermiadel besatte, besitter även du. Det kan låta svårt att förstå nu, men jag ska lära dig allt om det och hur du ska använda dem."  
"Vänta lite, vad menar du? Jag tror inte att jag förstår…"  
Elrond tog ett djupt andetag och la den sista teckningen framför henne. Han pekade mot väggarna och förklarade att ingen, absolut ingen skulle kunna åstadkomma något ens i närheten av det. "Och med det menar jag inte kvalitén i bilderna, utan känslan och antalet på en enda natt." Sedan pekade han på hjärtat som hängde runt Evelyns hals. "Får jag titta på det?" Evelyn nickade och tog av sig halsbandet och gav det sedan till Elrond. Han tittade länge och noga på det innan han bestämde sig för att öppna det. Inuti guppade bilderna av Haldir och Evelyn. "Som jag trodde", sa han och räckte tillbaka halsbandet. "Ingen har någonsin lyckats åstadkomma bilder i verklig skepnad eftersom det inte finns sådana redskap i vår värld. "Hur gjorde du Evelyn?"  
Evelyn tvekade en aning. Hur hade hon gjort? "Jag vet inte riktigt… jag ville ha ett minne av honom och mig tillsammans och jag trodde på det… sedan kom bilderna upp."  
"Precis som Ermiadel gjorde första gången, kommer du ihåg den biten ur historien?" Evelyn tänkte efter och visst hade hon läst den delen, flera gånger om. Hon nickade.  
"Varför har just jag de här förmågorna och till vilken nytta?" Evelyn hade alltid undrat vad det varit för fel på henne, kanske kunde hon få det bekräftat nu att hon bara var helt dum i huvudet.  
"Det är inget fel på dig", började Elrond, "du har fått dem eftersom du är släkt med Ermiadel sedan långt tillbaka. Ättling till henne, rättare sagt och förmågorna har alltid gått i släkt. De försvann för ett årtusende sedan, men det viskades om att dem skulle komma tillbaka och från den dag du föddes bekräftades det att just du hade ärvt dem förmågorna. För din skull har jag personligen forskat och hittat så mycket jag bara kan om det, för att lära dig. Du kommer att behöva det."  
Evelyn förstod mycket väl vad Elrond menade, men på riktigt? Allt kändes overkligt, men det kunde mycket väl vara sant… eftersom hon själv upplevt konstiga saker. "Men varför just jag? Varför inte Denée, hon är ju min storasyster!"  
"Det har inte med det att göra älskling, det sitter i vem Ermiadel valde."  
"Valde? Hon är ju död!" utbrast Evelyn förtvivlat och kände sig plötsligt rädd.  
"Ja, det är hon… men de döda kan ändå välja vem som ska ärva vad genom att se till att det sker. Du var också död innan du kom hit."  
"Okej, okej jag förstår."  
"Du ska få vara ifred nu, vi börjar lektionen imorgon. Kanske du vill träffa Arwen, hon är lika gammal som dig."  
Evelyn sken upp som en sol, hon hade inte träffat Arwen sen hon var fem år.


	3. Kapitel 2

_Här är kapitel 2, hoppas att ni gillar den och please lämna kommentarer! :'D_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 2  
**Den vackra våren lyste upp Riftedal, vintern nådde aldrig hit innanför bergen. Sommaren skulle snart komma med sin värme och det hade nu gått fyra år sedan Evelyn kom till Riftedal. Hon var nu fjorton år, fortfarande en väldigt ung alv med tanke på att de kan bli flera tusen år. Evelyn hade gjort sig god vän med Arwen, Elronds dotter. Även hennes bröder umgicks med dem och den unga människan Aragorn. Evelyn skulle tro att han var i samma ålder som Haldir, även fast Haldir var en alv och Aragorn bara en människa. Evelyn hade aldrig berättat för någon av dem om sina speciella förmågor, hon ville bara vara en normal alv och leva ett normalt liv. Ändå kändes det ibland som att de visste mer om henne än hon själv gjorde. Elrond hade lovat dyrt och heligt att inte berätta något för dem, utan det ville hon själv göra när tiden var mogen hade hon sagt. Lektionerna hade i alla fall gett resultat och hon hade lärt sig att hantera sina förmågor väl. De förmågor som Ermiadel skänkt henne var en enormt stor kärlek till den hon älskade, Haldir. Hon hade även ärvt förmågan att skapa känslor i bild och hon hade kraften att se om andra talade sanning eller ljög. Den förmåga hon tyckte var besvärligast var drömmarna, som kändes fruktansvärt verkliga ibland. De visade henne delar av världen hon absolut inte ville se. Genom dem lärde hon känna sin fiende, även fast han inte kunde se henne genom drömmen. I dem färdades hon till det mörka landet Mordor där hon varje fullmånes natt betraktade vad som skedde och vad fienden planerade. Evelyn gjorde allt för att inte somna de nätterna, men hade hittills inte lyckats på över fyra år.

"Ev, kom med och bada!" ropade Elladan, en av Arwens bröder.  
Evelyn vinkade till svar och skyndade sig att byta om. På vägen till sjön såg hon Arwens andra bror Elrohir, han höll på att byta om han med och Evelyn rodnade. Han la märke till det och började vifta med sin handduk så vilt att han ramlade omkull. Evelyn kiknade av skratt, men tog sig tillslut fram till honom för att hjälpa honom upp.  
"Jag kanske kom olämpligt?" retades hon.  
"Inte alls då", svarade Elrohir och när han tog tag om hennes handled tappade Evelyn balansen och upptäckte sedan att hon hamnat ovanpå honom. Evelyn rodnade svagt, men Elrohir log bara och rullade sedan runt så att hon nu låg på marken och han ovanpå henne.  
"Du är väldigt fin Ev", sa han och böjde ner ansiktet.  
Allt hade plötsligt gått så fort och när Evelyn öppnade ögonen låg hon under Elrohir. Han hade böjt sig ner för att kyssa henne, men hon slingrade sig snabbt ur greppet och Elrohir föll pladask ner på marken.  
"Förlåt, men jag kan inte", hon kände sig elak. Han hade alltid tagit hand om henne, precis som Haldir. Därför var det väldigt svårt för henne att vistas i hans närhet, samtidigt som hon älskade det och verkligen hungrade efter närkontakt.  
"Nej, förlåt Ev… jag vet att du inte vill. Jag är bara så jävla kär i dig!" Han höll ett grepp om hennes handled. Hon vände sig mot honom, klev allt närmare och gav honom en lätt puss på kinden.  
"För att det är du", sa hon och sprang sedan iväg mot sjön. Hon tog sats och dök i den. Vattnet hade en behaglig temperatur och Evelyn kände sig fri. Hon dök ner under ytan igen och simmade djup ner för att sedan komma upp till ytan.  
"Vad handlade det där om då?" frågade Elladan.  
"Vadå?" svarade Evelyn och såg frågade på honom.  
"Tror du inte att vi såg vad som hände? Min bror ser ut att gå på moln just nu."  
Hon gav Elladan en hotfull blick. Han hade alltid anlag för att retas och klämma in en kommentar om allt.  
"Det var en vänskaplig kindpuss om det är den du undrar över!" fräste hon och skvätte rejält med vatten på honom, som den badkrukan han var.  
"Lägg av!" hojtade han och sprang upp till ett träd.  
Fegis, tänkte Evelyn och simmade bort till Arwen och Aragorn. De höll sig på en mer normal nivå, eller det var i alla fall vad hon trodde. De klängde rejält på varandra. Hon började tänka på Haldir och simmade bort mot kanten av sjön och tog sig upp.  
"Ev!" hörde hon Arwen ropa men hon brydde sig inte om det. Hon behövde Elrond, för hon hade en fråga. Fast först gick hon up på sitt rum och bytte till en skimrande ljusrosa klänning med ett lätt midjeband. Hennes favoritklänning som varken var för genomskinlig eller för tung. Det spretande svarta håret pekade åt alla hår och räckte nätt och jämt henne till axlarna. En saxig lugg hade hon som täckte pannan och början av ögonbrynen. Hennes ögon skimrande starkt lila nu och hade bara enstaka blåa stänk runt irisen. Halsbandet hade hon lagt undan, för att inte påminnas alltför ofta av det som gjorde ont, men armbandet hon fått av Haldir gick inte att ta av. Det kunde bara han göra. "Men det är ju såklart Haldir", tänkte hon.  
Elrond stod och blickade ut över utsikten från sitt rum. Han såg en aning bekymrad ut och Evelyn frågade om det var okej att hon kom in. Av någon anledning hade han alltid tid för henne, vad än han gjorde.  
"Vad är det som tynger dig min flicka?" frågade han och signalerade åt henne att sätta sig.  
Hon vred lite på sig och låtsades först inte höra frågan. Sedan mötte hon Elronds blick och kände sig skuldmedveten. Hon hade ju ändå tagit sig hit och stal just en bit av hans egen tid.  
"Jag undrar om du har hört något från Lothlórien", frågade hon rakt på och såg honom i ögonen.  
Elrond var mycket väl medveten om att Evelyn hade den förmågan att se om en person ljög eller inte och han suckade.  
"Ja, jag har hört från Galadriel och Celeborn. Det är lugnt där nu. Däremot har jag inte hört något av Haldir, det har inte dem heller. Han försvann för ungefär ett halvår sedan."  
Evelyn kände en rysning gå genom henne, han överlevde alltså Orkattacken. Han kan fortfarande leva någonstans.  
"Själv?"  
Elrond nickade. Evelyn ville inte besvära honom mer, men var tvungen att få veta det. "Tror du att han söker sig hit?"  
"Jag har ingen aning alls, även om jag kan se framtiden har jag ännu inte sett hans eller din. Det är som ett luddigt moln i vägen när jag försöker. Jag är ledsen Evelyn."  
Hon tackade Elrond för svaren på hennes frågor. Om hon bara kunde ge sig av och leta efter honom. Varken Elrond eller hennes mor skulle tillåta det. Hennes syster som var några hundra år äldre hade flyttat till Mörkveden för länge sedan. Där hade hon lärt känna Legolas, alvprinsen genom sin pojkvän som var god vän med honom. Evelyn avundades sin syster som när hon är kände för det kunde dra iväg någonstans. Visserligen var hon ju också några hundra år äldre än Evelyn, men det hade ingen betydelse tyckte hon.

Det var en sval septemberdag, himlen lystes upp av en svag sol som blänkte gnistrande röd. Strålarna sken in genom Evelyns fönster och hon la kudden över huvudet. Plötsligt hörde hon Aragorn vråla panikslaget. Någon sprang upp för trapporna till hennes rum så hon skyndade sig upp och tog första bästa klänning ur garderoben. En blåskimrande med långa ärmar som hon nästan aldrig använt, av just det skälet att hon ser kritvit ut i den. Hennes dörr flög upp och Arwen flämtade.  
"Det är Aragorns mamma, han vakade över henne inatt… men hon dog nu imorse." Evelyn stelnade till. Aragorns mamma kan inte vara… död. Det kan inte vara sant, säg att det inte är sant, tänkte hon.  
"Död? Nej, hon har ju alltid varit här!" utbrast Evelyn och Arwen kastade sig i hennes famn.  
"Jag vet, jag är så ledsen och Aragorn är helt förstörd… jag tror han ger sig av härifrån nu, han har pratat om att göra det."  
"Vad är det du säger? Han kan inte bara ge sig av sådär, han måste väl fatta någonting! Ni är ju tillsammans eller hur?"  
Arwen nickade och torkade en tår ur ögat. Evelyn visste att bandet mellan Arwen och Aragorn var minst lika starkt som det hon hade till Haldir och även fast Aragorn var en människa så var han av den ätten som försetts med långt liv. Inte lika långt som en alvs, men ändå tillräckligt för att det ska vara längre än en vanlig människas. Arwen och han hade varit tillsammans i drygt tre år nu. Både hon och Evelyn hade fyllt sexton år, i vanlig människoräkning, vilket var betydligt mer i alvräkning. Aragorn var tjugo människoår, samma ålder som Haldir i människosätt. Även om Haldir levt några hundra år längre än Aragorn.  
Evelyn följde med Arwen ner i stora hallen där de flesta alverna hade samlats, dock inte folket från byn. De visste ännu inget, men alla kände till Aragorns mor som en vacker människa, alvliknande och hennes otroliga ödmjukhet kunde ingen mäta sig med.  
"Arwen…", började Aragorn när han fick syn på henne. "Jag älskar dig så mycket!" han omfamnade henne och hon kunde känna hur hennes vänstra axel fläckades av hans tårar.  
"Jag älskar dig också, jättemycket! Lova mig att inte ge dig av nu, vi… rättare sagt jag behöver dig." Aragorn mötte hennes vädjande blick och trängde undan det som låg dolt inom honom. Arwen behövde honom, han behövde henne och det visste han. Om han nu skulle ge sig av, vilket han förr eller senare skulle så kunde det inte bli idag.  
"Jag går ingenstans."  
Evelyn la märke till att Elladan ställt sig bredvid henne.  
"Vad tror du händer nu?" frågade han henne försiktigt och de växlade en snabb blick. Hans ögon var också tårfyllda.  
"Han stannar", svarade Evelyn och gick sedan ner mot sjön. Hon böjde sig ner för att hitta den finaste bland alla näckrosor och bakom en gren som gick ner i vattnet hittade hon den. En ljusblå näckros som var rosafläckig inåt mitten. Försiktigt lyfte hon upp den och önskade sig se en bild utav Aragorn och hans mamma. En varm vind svepte förbi och vattnet som samlats på näckrosbladen drog sig in mot mitten där det smälte samman till en guppande bild. Evelyn log och tog med sig näckrosen till Aragorn.  
"Ta den här som ett minne", sa hon och räckte näckrosen till honom. "Jag har för mig att hon älskade blått."  
Förvånad av situationen tog Aragorn emot näckrosen och tappade nästintill andan när han såg den levande bilden i näckrosens mitt.  
"Tack Evelyn, tack så jättemycket!" Han gav näckrosen till Arwen och vände sig sedan till Evelyn och gav henne en mjuk kram. Den utstrålade värme och tacksamhet. Aragorn tackade åter för näckrosen och återvände sedan till Arwen.  
Begravningen skedde ungefär en vecka senare. Alla alverna, även de från byn hade samlats kring platsen. De hade rest en stor staty av Aragorns mamma som de ställt på det stället där hon skulle begravas. Den vita kistan pryddes av blåa och rosa rosor och en svart som Aragorn lagt dit. Ingen hade sagt någonting när han hade klivit fram till kistan, böjt sig ner och kysst den för att sedan säga farväl. De förstod vilken enorm sorg han kämpade med.  
"Jag älskar dig mamma, förevigt och för all framtid."  
Arwen gick fram och ställde sig bredvid honom, hon la en vit ros med vita stänk på bredvid den svarta.  
"Må alla goda väsen ta hand om dig nu", sa hon och vidrörde den vackra kistan.  
Även Evelyn, Elrohir och Elladan ställde sig bredvid dem, samt Elrond och Miriadel.

_"Ditt ljus har slocknat på denna jord_  
_men låt dig ledas av det nya till nästa bord._  
_Blåa och rosa ängar ska visa dig nästa färd_  
_mot lycka och änglavärd._  
_Framtiden avgör när vi ses igen och när,_  
_låt ingen sorg dig hindra._  
_Den svarta rosen fick du här,_  
_låt den lysa och tindra._  
_Röd står för mod_  
_och du var alltid god._  
_Flyg iväg min döda vän, vi kan bara be_  
_Så mycket kommer ändå att ske_  
_och igen ses vi hos dig."_

Evelyn tystnade. Hon hade hört sin mamma viska denna dikt när hennes pappa dog. Därefter hade hon förträngt den, men det var som om minnet upprepades och utan förvarning kom den ut ur hennes mun. Allas blickar var vända mot henne, men hon mötte ingens tills hon tittade upp. Aragorn log mot henne och han mimade "vackert" och hon log tillbaka. Det var det minsta hon kunde göra för honom.


	4. Kapitel 3

_Här är kapitel 3, ber om ursäkt för min sega uppdatering. Har kommit en massa saker ivägen... Hoppas att ni gillar storyn och fortsätter att läsa den. :)_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 3  
**Solen strålade inte den här morgonen. Snön hade trängt in i Riftedal på något märkligt sätt och vita snöflingor tindrade ner från skyn. Från sitt fönster kunde hon se hur de små alverna undersökte isen på sjön, med en vuxens tillsyn. Hon såg hur Arwen och Aragorn satt tillsammans i ett hörn och betraktade snöns vita kristaller. Själv satt hon i sitt fönster med ritblocket i handen och en penna i den andra. Hon ville försöka sig på att teckna av det vackra Riftedal, men när hon vände blicken mot blocket insåg hon att det inte var det hon hade tecknat. Hon hade omedvetet skissat upp en bild av Haldir och henne själv för många år sedan när de vandrat i skogen. Just den gången innan hon for hit. Det var sista gången hon såg honom.  
Det hade nu gått ytterligare tre år och Aragorn hade fortfarande inte gett sig av till Arwens stora glädje. Själv började hon fundera på att ge sig av för att leta efter Haldir, men Elrond hade strängt förbjudit henne till det. Han sa att världen inte var tillräckligt god än för att släppa iväg henne på egna äventyr. Även hennes mamma hade sagt så, att världen fortfarande var farlig för en ung alv utan erfarenhet av världen. Inte så konstigt hade hon svarat, med tanke på att hon aldrig fått göra något utanför Riftedals murar. Ett brev hade kommit för två dagar sedan, det var fläckat av röda bloddroppar och det kom från hennes syster Denée. Mörkveden hade attackerats av orker, men hon, hennes man och Legolas var tre av dem som klarat sig. Mörkveden låg nu under ondskan och de hade gett sig av mot Lórien, men även det hade tagits över av orker nu och de hade fortsatt färden mot Riftedal. Celeborn och Galadriel var med dem, men inte Haldir. Det var anledningen till att Evelyn stängt in sig på sitt rum, hon ville inte möta allas undrande blickar, nu när de flesta visste om hennes band till Haldir. Evelyn hade även tvingats av Elrond att berätta om sina förmågor… vilket hade lett till stor hyllning och nu visste precis alla vem hon var, just så som hon inte alls ville ha det. Hade det inte varit bättre om ingen visste? Hade hon sagt, men Elrond hade bara skakat på huvudet och sagt att tiden är inne för henne.  
Plötsligt slets hon från sina tankar av ett skrik och hon tittade ut genom fönstret. orker! De hade gått till attack mot Riftedal… såklart! Här är ju sista stället hon kan vara på som fienden inte letat på. Alverna från byn skyndade sig iväg, upp mot berget dit orkerna inte kunde komma åt den. Elrohir stormade in i Evelyns rum.  
"Du måste ta dig härifrån nu!" skrek han.  
Evelyn började snabbt samla ihop sina viktigaste ägodelar och halvvägs nedför trappan kom hon på det. Hjärthalsbandet. Det låg kvar i lådan under skrivbordet.  
"Elrohir, jag måste vända!" skrek hon och sprang upp för trappan igen. Hon slet ut lådan och tog hjärtat i handen. Steg hördes i trappan, hade Elrohir sprungit efter henne, men i öppningen stod nu ingen Elrohir. Det var en stor ork och från ingenstans kom ett stort stenblock flygandes och förstörde tornets vänstra sida, den vid trappan. Vägen var blockerad och orken död, men hon skulle inte kunna ta sig ut nu via trappan. Hon tittade ut mot det stora hålet, om hon tog rikligt med sats skulle hon kunna hoppa till balkongen och ta sig ner där. Nere på marken befann sig Aragorn och Elladan, men vart hade Elrohir tagit vägen? Evelyn drog ett djupt andetag och hoppade, men inte tillräckligt. Hon fick med nöd och näppe ett grepp om balkongens kant och kravlade sig upp. Sedan sprang hon mot trappan till hennes rum, kanske Elrohir väntade på henne där? Stora delar av trappan var förstörd, men hon struntade i det och fortsatte. En bit längre upp fann hon Elrohir, han var svårt skadad, men log när han fick syn på henne.  
"Evelyn, jag visste att du skulle komma tillbaka." han hostade blod och kämpade för att sätta sig upp.  
Evelyn sjönk ner på knä och lät Elrohir vila sitt huvud i det. Hennes ögon fylldes med tårar, men Elrohir log.  
"Det blir bäst såhär, jag kommer ändå alltid att älska dig."  
"Elrohir, du kommer bli bra. Din far kan läka dig!" tjöt Evelyn och torkade bort en tår.  
"Ev, du vet mycket väl att han inte kan det den här gången." Elrohir hade också fått tårar i ögonen, med sina sista krafter sträckte han upp sig och blundade. Evelyn förstod och blundade hon med. Deras läppar möttes och för första gången kunde hon besvara en kyss från honom. Han viskade tack, och bad henne att ta sig i säkerhet, sedan föll han handlöst ner i hennes knä. Död. Evelyn vägrade gå därifrån, hon lade sig bredvid Elrohir och grät hejdlöst. Vad var det för mening med att leva när alla hon älskade bara dog? Kunde inte hon själv bara få dö? Tanken var lockande och hon funderade nästan på att ta Elrohirs svärd och görs slut på sitt eländiga liv.  
Steg hördes i trappan, men hon brydde sig inte. Personen rörde vid Evelyn men hon reagerade inte. Sedan satte sig personen ner och vände hennes huvud mot sitt. Det var Elladan. Han log över att Evelyn var vid liv, men när han fick se sin bror ligga bredvid drog han Evelyn intill sig och grät. Hon hade aldrig sett honom gråta förut, aldrig någonsin. När han samlat sig, Elladan visade sig aldrig svag och gjorde han det tog han sig alltid tillbaka till förnuftet fort, reste han sig upp med Evelyn.  
"Kan du gå?" frågade han.  
Evelyn nickade, hon hade inte blivit skadad.  
"Bra, du måste härifrån. Elrond fann mig och bad mig ta dig härifrån. Han har räddat din mor, ja han har räddat alla undan orkerna. Det är bara de som kan slåss kvar nu. Vi ska möta upp Aragorn och Arwen en bit härifrån." Han vände upp Evelyns huvud och torkade bort en tår som stannat kvar på hennes kind. "Sörj inte nu, jag finns här för att hjälpa dig."  
Evelyn kastade sig i hans famn och viskade "tack".  
Tillsammans tog de sig nu ner för trappan, Elladan tecknade åt henne att vara tyst. De smög längs med väggen till den östra sidan av slottet, eller det som fanns kvar av det. Orkerna befann sig på den andra sidan, förutom några som strövade fritt omkring på egen hand. Elladan tog en pil, Evelyn hejdade honom först, men lät honom sedan göra det. Hon hatade krig, hon hatade dödanden och hon hatade att se det. Orken föll ihop och de sprang fram. Ett ilsket skri hördes från skyn och en stor drake uppenbarade sig.  
"Det är en nazgûl!" skrek Elladan och tog ett fast tag om Evelyns hand. "När jag säger hoppa så hoppar du!"  
"Vi hinner aldrig undan en nazgûl!" skrek hon till svar och bytte en orolig blick med Elladan. Sedan såg hon vägen framför sig, ett massivt stup med ett vattenfall på ena sidan som sedan sträckte sig ut i en lång sjö. Där nere väntade Aragorn och Arwen förklarade Elladan och det var även deras väg.  
"Nasgûlen kan inte ta sig ner där med den där draken." la han till. "Hoppa nu!" Evelyn höll hårt i Elladans hand och de kastade sig utför stupet. Bakom dem dök draken, men längre ner kom den inte och ytterligare ett skri kom från den. Plötsligt kände Evelyn hur de tryckets ner under ytan i vattnet. Fallet var långt och hon kunde känna botten av sjön. Elladan höll hon fortfarande i handen och hon kände hur han drog henne upp mot ytan.  
"Är du okej?" frågade han panikslaget.  
"Ingen fara med mig, hur är det med dig?" frågade hon tillbaka. Elladan log och antog att det betydde att han inte var skadad. De tog sig till stranden där Aragorn och Arwen väntade. Så fort de kommit upp på stranden sprang Arwen och Aragorn fram för att hjälpa till.  
"Vart är Elrohir?" frågade Aragorn och såg sig omkring.  
Evelyn växlade en blick med Elladan innan hon förklarade vad som hade hänt, fast hon nämnde ingenting om kyssen. Den var mellan henne och Elrohir ända ner i graven. Arwen skakade på huvudet. Hon ville inte tro på det. Nej, hennes bror kunde inte vara död. Förtvivlad kastade hon sig ned på marken och skrek. Tårarna brann i hennes ögon och hon önskade att hon hade fått sett honom en sista gång. Elrohir, hennes älskade bror. Aragorn, Elladan och Evelyn gjorde allt för att trösta henne och Elladan höll henne länge famnen och nynnade på en alvisk melodi för att hon skulle lugna sig, men hon ville inte lyssna.  
"Arwen, om vi inte ger oss av härifrån lär vi också dö… och i så fall skulle Elrohir ha gett sitt liv i onödan för oss!" sade Elladan och såg in i sin systers tårade ögon.  
"Förlåt mig", viskade hon.  
"Be inte om ursäkt syster."

Evelyn kom att tänka på Haldir igen. Hon undrade vad han gjorde vid just det här tillfället, iakttog han dem just nu? Levde han överhuvudtaget? Evelyn skingrades av sina tankar av att de var tvungna att ge sig iväg.  
"Jag måste hitta Haldir", for det ur henne.  
Alla stannade upp. De visste säkert att så fort Evelyn kommit utanför Riftedals gräns skulle hon göra allt för att hitta honom.  
"Jag måste", förtydligade hon. Aragorn suckade.  
"Tror du inte att vi har förstått det? Men faktum är att vi inte kan låta dig genomföra det. På grund av att det är alltför farligt för dig!" han lät irriterad.  
"Vad har ni planerat då? Att hålla mig gömd? Det här är andra gången det inte fungerar. Jag måste följa mitt hjärta och om det är ödet som har valt min väg så ska jag även ta mig till Mordor." Evelyn visste inte varför hon sagt det sista, det bara slapp ur henne.  
"Nej Evelyn, fattar du absolut ingenting! Du kan inte bara ta dig till Mordor och nej du kan inte hitta Haldir för att vi… vi ska skydda dig och nej vi ska inte gömma dig, men just nu finns ingen annan plan", försökte Aragorn.  
Arwen ställde sig emellan och tittade sin vän i ögonen.  
"Säg att du inte menar det… det där om Mordor!" skrek hon.  
Evelyn förvånades över att Arwen kunde höja rösten så, hon hade aldrig fått en utskällning av henne förut. Arwen höjde handen och gav henne en örfil rakt över kinden. Elladan och Aragorn stirrade på dem.  
"Fatta någon gång då!"  
"Förlåt mig, jag menade det inte… bara det om att jag verkligen vill hitta Haldir." Evelyn gned sin kind efter örfilen och kramade sedan om sin bästa vän.  
"Förlåt mig."  
Arwen mottog kramen och log mot sin vän. "Vi ska hjälpa dig att hitta Haldir."  
Evelyn sken upp som en sol och tackade sin vän gånger tusen.  
"Arwen, börja inte du nu också…" började Elladan.  
"Om det är något vi _kan_ göra så är det just det, att hitta Haldir. Han har hållit sig gömd i flera år verkar det som, kanske det kan hjälpa Ev?"  
Aragorn och Elladan kände sig besegrade och accepterade att de skulle bli tvungna att leta genom hela Midgård. De gick långt den dagen, utan något planerat mål. Evelyn tog upp sitt halsband och satte det runt halsen. Kanske det kunde vägleda henne till honom… eller kanske armbandet? De kom till ett vägskäl och Evelyn tittade åt båda hållen. Plötsligt kände hon ett starkt drag i hennes vänstra hand. Som om någon drog i den. Var det Haldir som sade att de skulle ta vägen till vänster? Vad kunde finnas åt höger?  
"Jag hör något… Orker, de kommer från höger!" sa Aragorn och alla sprang de snabbt in på den vänstra vägen. Orkerna hade ökat farten och var dem snart i hälarna och snart försvann även solen från himlen. Den täcktes av mörka tunga moln och snart piskade regnet ner över dem. Vägen ledde dem fram till en stor äng, de hade ingen möjlighet att gömma sig och de hade två val att välja på. Att stanna och slåss eller ta sig över ängen som såg obehagligt läskig ut. Arwen och Evelyn stannade för att andas ut.  
"Vi hinner inte stanna nu!" konstaterade Aragorn och knuffade dem framåt.  
"Vart ska vi ta vägen? De är snabbare och hinner lätt upp oss!" svarade Evelyn surt och stannade igen. Både hon och Arwen hade fått håll. Elladan drog Aragorn åt sidan, de diskuterande fort och hetsigt som om de var osams. orkernas steg hade tystnat för tillfället, kanske hade de upptäckt dem och låg i bakhåll? Aragorn och Elladan var överrens om att de inte kunde gömma sig för orkerna, men att de ändå vare tvungna att fortsätta. Eller rättare sagt Arwen och Evelyn skulle fortsätta.  
"Vad menar ni med att ni ska 'uppehålla' dem? Den idén kommer aldrig att funka, de är för många!" Arwen vägrade att skiljas åt från Aragorn och var inte alls nöjd med beslutet.  
"Var inte löjlig nu…" började hennes bror men blev avbruten.  
"Du ska inte lägga dig i! Vad ska vi två göra då? Irra omkring i skogen och vänta på er?" muttrade Arwen och la armarna i kors. "Är det så att vi kanske inte kan slåss?"  
Evelyn hade stått tyst och iakttagit situation, hon förstod vad Aragorn och Elladan hade kommit fram till, samtidigt som hon förstod Arwens känslor. Hon hade själv reagerat likadant om det varit Haldir som tagit det här beslutet.  
"Jag…", rösten stockade sig för Evelyn och hon fick kunde inte få fram fler ord. Det gjorde ont att tala när historien upprepade sig hela tiden och man var tvungen att skiljas från de man älskar. Hon tittade bort när Aragorn omfamnade Arwen, hon var rädd att hon skulle bryta ihop om hon såg dem.  
"Var rädd om dig och lova mig att vi ses igen? Jag älskar dig!" viskade hon i hans öra.  
Aragorn svarade att han lovade att de skulle ses igen och att hon också skulle vara rädd om sig. "Jag älskar dig Arwen."  
Marken började skaka kraftigt, orkerna hade börjat springa igen. Evelyn tog sin bästa vän i handen och tillsammans sprang de över ängen bort mot skogen på andra sidan. Mellan varje träd sprang orker ut och Elladan sköt ner dem med sin pilbåge medans Aragorn sprang mot vägen där de andra orkerna snart skulle dyka upp. Arwen släppte Evelyns hand och drog även hon sitt svärd för att skydda dem och Evelyn spände sin båge. Utifall att de skulle stöta på fler bekymmer hade de bestämt sig för att det i alla fall kunde vara bra att försvara sig. Träden kom allt närmare, Arwen slängde en sista blick bakom axeln. Orkerna var många fler än de hade räknat med, Aragorn och Elladan drog sig bakåt och började sedan springa. Hon blundade, stängde ute tankarna och vände sig sedan mot Evelyn.  
"Tror du att de klarar sig?" hennes ögon var blanka och hon skakade.  
Evelyn tänkte sig för innan hon svarade. "De klarar sig, det gör de alltid", hon klämde fram ett leende för att lätta på stämningen, de hade klarat sig undan fienden ytterligare en gång och Evelyn hade på känn om att han inte alls gillade det svaret som förr eller senare skulle nå honom. Skogens träd var döende och inga djur befann sig i den. Den var tyst, enbart vindens brus kunde höras ibland och löv som föll från trädens toppar.  
"Den här skogen överlever inte kriget", sade Arwen och böjde sig ner mot marken. Hon kupade händerna och tog upp en näve jord. "Men det finns ändå ett litet hopp för den att klara sig lite längre än såhär." Hon gick fram till närmsta träd och höll upp händerna strax under munnen och hon började viska en dikt över jorden. Sedan blåste hon iväg den och lät vinden sköta resten och för ögonblicket såg det ut som att skogen återhämtade sig för att sedan stilla återvända till tystnaden.  
"Han har spridat ondskan för hårt här för att den ska kunna försvinna härifrån", sade Evelyn som ställt sig bredvid Arwen och de blickade ut genom den tomma döda skogen. De tunga molnen skingrades och några få av solens många strålar sköt ner från himlen och lyste upp deras väg. Skogen kändes med ens mjukare och mindre övergiven. De gick tysta bredvid varandra försjunkna i sina egna tankar. Arwen undrade vad Aragorn gjorde vid det här tillfället och om han tänkte på henne. Evelyns tankar bestod av minnen med Haldir och på något sätt kände hon igen den här skogen. Var det inte här de hade träffats första gången för så många år sedan? Kunde det vara hit han tagit till flykten från kriget för så många år sedan eller var han mitt inuti det krig som nu pågick? Hade han försökte ta sig till Riftedal, men misslyckats? Frågorna blev bara fler och fler i Evelyns huvud och hon ruskade på det flera gånger för att inte tappa fattningen.

Solen gick sakta neråt och stjärnorna steg över himlen, en kylig vind svepte förbi dem och de bestämde sig för att stanna och sova några timmar innan de fortsatte. Orcherna behövde inte oroa sig för, men det fanns andra betydligt mer skräckinjagande faror att oroa sig för. De hittade en stor ödslig gran som stod alldeles ensam i utkanten av de andra träden. Deras grenar sträckte sig långt ner mot marken och bildade ett hålrum under den. Försiktigt kröp de in under den och vilade där resten av natten. Molnen täckte himlen igen och regnet piskade ner på nytt.  
_"Älskade syster. Var inte rädd, aldrig någonsin. Du måste vakna nu, det är inte säkert att stanna på samma plats för länge." _Denées röst tynade bort och Evelyn vaknade med ett ryck. Hennes syster hade pratat till henne genom drömmen, eller hur? Hon skyndade sig att väcka Arwen och berättade för henne om drömmen. Det var ännu sent i natten, men de beslutade sig för att ändå ge sig av.  
"Vad tror du hon kan ha menat? Såg du henne i drömmen?" viskade Arwen försiktigt.  
"Jag tror att hon är i fara och nej det gjorde jag inte. Det var som om hon höll på att tyna bort." En tanke kom upp för henne, hennes syster kanske var döende. Hon kanske sökte hennes hjälp innan det var för sent. Arwen kände sig iakttagen och snodde runt. Evelyn stannade också, bakom dem stod en snart genomskinlig varelse. En alv. Denée. Evelyn kände hur hennes hjärta ville stanna. Hennes syster kom emot henne och fattade hennes händer.  
"Var inte rädd syster."  
Denées händer var kalla och hennes röst lät mer som än viskning än något annat. Hon höll på att tyna bort och bakom träden kom fler alver fram, lika genomskinliga, lika viskande.  
"Vad… vad har hänt dig?" frågan krävde ett svar hon helst inte ville höra. Hon klarade inte av att förlora fler personer.  
"Jag är döende syster och jag vet att du ser det. Oroa dig inte, jag ska ta mig till de Grå Hamnarna och därifrån ska jag ta mig till en bättre plats. All den här ondskan tar livet ifrån mig och det folk som följer mig. Jag kände din närvaro och var tvungen att se dig en sista gång. Gråt inte älskade vän, vi ses igen ska du se. Jag kommer inte att dö ifrån dig, bara förflytta mig till en tryggare plats. Vad som än händer kommer jag alltid att vara med dig."  
"Denée… du kan inte åka. Du har alltid funnits, du har alltid funnits hos mig!" Evelyn kände hur rösten skar sig när hon skrek och hennes storasyster omfamnade henne.  
"Det är inte rättvist! Jag vägrar att förlora dig Denée!" Hon tittade upp i sin systers ögon och det rann även tårar ur dem. Bakom stod Arwen och grät, tyst, men ändå märkbart.  
"Det är okej lilla vän, ta hand om dig och lova mig en sak…"  
"Jag lovar!" skrek Evelyn.  
Denée skrattade åt sin lillasysters kvickhet.  
"Jag hann inte säga klart meningen. Det jag vill att du ska lova mig är att inte bege dig till något alvhem, eller ö för långt öster om Midgård förrän den platsen är säker. Kan du lova mig det?"  
Evelyn nickade. Det var inte första gången hon hade fått höra det. Denée släppte sitt grep om sin syster och drog sig bakåt mot de andra alverna som sakta tynade bort och sist försvann även hon. Evelyn kände sig tom, tom på kraft och tom på ord. Arwen stod alldeles tyst och koncentrerade sig på att försöka andas normalt. Paniken tog ett fast grepp om henne och båda två sjönk ner på marken.  
_"Jag bad Legolas se efter er. Han har ännu inte försvagats." _Denées röst hördes en sista gång innan tystnaden lamslog dem. Legolas, ingen av dem hade tidigare träffat denne Legolas så de hade ingen aning om hur han såg ut. Det enda de visste om honom var att han kom från Mörkveden och dit fick de inte bege sig.  
"Så vad gör vi nu?" undrade Arwen.  
"Vi fortsätter. Jag behöver verkligen hitta Haldir nu!"


	5. Kapitel 4

_____Fick äntligen ordning på rubriken som krånglade... grr... här är kapitel 4, hoppas att ni gillar den :D_

_______

* * *

_

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

______

**Kapitel 4  
**Haldir slog upp ögonen. Han hade haft en obehaglig dröm, en dröm om Evelyn… men det var något som var fel. Han kunde inte hitta henne i den, hon bara befann sig där utom räckhåll. "Som i verkligheten då med andra ord", tänkte han. Efter attacken mot Lothlórien för så många år sedan hade han försökt ta sig till Riftedal utan att lyckas. Det var som om en magi lagt sig runt omkring stället och gjort det omöjligt för allt och alla att hitta. Hans bröder hade följt med honom till en början men sedan begett sig till Mörkveden. För inte alltför många veckor sedan hade han fått reda på att fienden tagit över det stället, men hans bröder hade överlevt och tog nu dem svagaste till de Grå Hamnarna. De hade inte sett eller hört något av Evelyn då. Sen kom attacken mot Lothlórien igen och även där beslöt sig folk att följa med till havet bortom de höga bergen och de gröna ängarna, långt bortom Hobbiton.  
Det var för några dagar sedan bara som Haldir av en slump lyckades ta sig till Riftedal. Magin var borta och hela stället var förstört. Orker låg döda överallt och alver, som varsamt bars bort av de överlevande. Orkerna eldade de upp och stanken från dem var outhärdlig. Elrond hade beslutat sig för att skicka sitt folk till de Grå Hamnarna han med. Det var inte längre säkert i Midgård. Evelyns mamma hade också överlevt och såg Haldir direkt. Hon förklarade för honom att Evelyn lämnat Riftedal tillsammans med Arwen, hennes bror Elladan och Aragorn. Vart de hade tagit vägen hade hon dock ingen aning om. Han tackade för hjälpen och försvann lika fort som han kom, från Riftedal. Det gjorde ont i honom att han precis missat sin älskade Evelyn, om förtrollningen ändå hade brutits tidigare…  
Hjärtat han fick den dagen Evelyn gav sig av med sin familj bar han fortfarande kring halsen. Ibland brukade han öppna det och betrakta den bild som guppade inuti den, sen brukade han sluta den igen och andas några tunga andetag innan han fortsatte. Att behöva skiljas från den man älskar är det svåraste som finns… och att inte ha något val gjorde det hela inte direkt enklare. Haldir fumlade med hjärtat kring halsen där han gick genom skogen ensam med sin pilbåge över axeln. Han hade vant sig vid ensamheten och blivit allt mer vaksam, världen var inte säker, men han var säker på sin sak. Innan hans sista andetag var kommet skulle han hitta Evelyn och de skulle få ha sin tid tillsammans. Deras band var starkare som aldrig förr, han kände det och hoppades innerligt att även hon var på väg efter honom. I alla år som gått hade hans enda mål varit att finna henne och se till att hon aldrig kom till skada. Det var hans plikt.

Första gången de hade träffats var i; nu den döende skogen. Det var en tidig vårdag, mindes han och även om kylan ändå låg i hade solens strålar spridits mellan trädtopparna och en utav dem hade fastnat på en liten flicka med blålila ögon. Han hade mött ögonen och det hade varit ett magiskt ögonblick. Själv var han väldigt ung vid den tiden, fortfarande enligt alvräkning, men inte ett barn längre. Den lilla flickan hade kommit fram till honom och gett honom en blomma hon plockat och presenterat sig. Han hade böjt sig ned och tagit emot blomman och utan förvarning hade flickan slängt sig om halsen på honom och gett honom den värmande kram han aldrig tidigare känt från någon annan. Från den stunden följde hon varje steg han tog och de lärde känna varandra djupt inpå livet och mer än vänskap började utvecklas mellan dem. Mer än bara kärlek, mer än allting annat som kretsade kring dem.

Himlen lystes upp av en svag sol. Haldir blickade upp mot den, det var ännu tidigt på morgonen. Han stannade upp för att fundera. Evelyn hade bara några dagar tidigare lämnat Riftedal, hon kunde inte ha kommit alltför långt, men vart kunde hon ha begett sig? Den frågan gnagde inom honom hela tiden, han ville inte ta något som helst felsteg utan komma rakt mot henne. En fågel sjöng vackert från sin gren på ett främmande språk och Haldir log mot den. Då flög den ned mot honom och satte sig på hans axel. Den hade en pappersrulle lindad runt ena foten och Haldir tog försiktigt loss den och lät sedan fågel sitta kvar på hans axel medans han läste brevet.

__

Haldir, du kommer inte att tro mig.  
Jag berättade om Denée förra gången, Evelyns syster. Hon har försvagats kraftigt, men ett syskonband är nästan lika starkt som det band du delar med Evelyn. Hennes närvaro tog kontakt med Denée och de träffades igår i den döende skogen. Jag och Orophin vakade över de andra döende alverna under den tiden, vi fick senare veta av henne att hon sänt Legolas att skydde henne och Arwen som följt med. Vad som hänt med Elrohir, Elladan och Aragorn har vi ingen vetskap om.

Efter vår färd mot de Grå Hamnarna kommer vi tillbaka för att hjälpa dig, se till att hålla dig vid liv till dess! Sänd inget meddelande tillbaka till oss, vi kan vara bevakade.

Älskar dig förevigt, låt aftonstjärnans ljus leda dig.  
Förevigt och för alltid din bror Rúmil.

Haldir vek ihop brevet och la in det i en ficka han hade vid bröstet, sedan lät han fågeln flyga sin väg utan att ge den någon beskrivning om vart den skulle. Sedan styrde han sina steg mot den döende skogen. Han kunde inte låta bli att le, han nästan sprang fram genom skogen. Om han skyndade sig kanske han skulle hinna fram till Evelyn innan hon hann gå vidare, det var inte långt till den döende skogen från det ställe han befann sig vid. Om han inte stötte på några problem på vägen kunde han vara framme vid den strax efter solnedgången. Haldir längtade efter att få se hennes vackra ansikte igen, hon hade nu blivit så mycket äldre, även han. Skulle hon känna igen honom? Han blev plötsligt orolig över att hon skulle ha kommit över honom, eftersom han inte dykt upp i Riftedal under alla år som gått… fast å andra sidan kände han fortfarande det starka bandet som fanns mellan dem. Han ruskade på huvudet. "Nej, hon minns mig fortfarande", tänkte han.

När han hade besökt Riftedal hade han fått tillgång till det rum som varit Evelyns. Hennes mamma hade en stark vilja av att visa honom det. Även om det var ett stort hål i ena väggen och man inte kunde komma in via trappan kunde de tillslut ta sig in och han blev chockad av synen i det lilla rummet. Så mycket känslor som skapats och bevarats hade han inte sett på riktigt länge. Inte en enda liten vrå syntes på de väggar som klarat sig, teckningar i alla storlekar prydde dem och de var alla fyllda med honom och på några syntes även Evelyn med honom. Han fick veta att hon skapat alla dessa den första natten hon kommit till Riftedal. Haldir lät handen flöda över bilderna, han fastnade vid en speciell. Den föreställda en liten flicka som gav en blomma till en större alv – han själv. Deras första möte i den döende skogen. En tår rullade nedför hans kind, men han brydde sig inte om att torka bort den. Evelyns mamma bad honom att ta ner alla bilderna och ta dem med sig, hon sa att det skulle hjälpa honom i hans sökande.

Haldir stannade vid en flodmynning för att hämta kraft att fortsätta. Han satte sig ner i sanden och öppnade sin väska. Där i låg alla bilderna, han tog upp bilden som beskrev deras första möte och lät blicken flöda över den. Även fast den var enbart tecknad med blyerts och bara kunde urskilja svarta och vita nyanser kunde han se alla färgerna och han kunde nästan känna lukten av blomman som han fått den dagen. Haldir lade ner teckningen i väskan igen och såg till att stänga den noga. Han gick längre ner mot vattnet och vidrörde det. Ringar spred sig längs floden och han tyckte sig för en sekund se Evelyn stå bredvid honom. Haldir snodde runt, men det fanns ingen där. Han var ensam, som han varit så länge. Om allting hade varit annorlunda, hade han kanske varit tillsammans med henne nu. Ifall Sauron inte hade spridit ut sin ondska över Midgård hade han med största sannolikhet fortfarande befunnit sig i Lothlórien med Evelyn nu. Haldir kände hur ilskan tog över och han sjönk ner på knä, en stor klump satte sig i halsen på honom och han kämpade för att inte bryta ihop igen. En kylig vind svepte förbi och hans långa blonda hår föll fram över axeln på honom. Han önskade så innerligt att han skulle få se Evelyn, om så bara för en sista gång.  
"Vart är du någonstans, min vän?" viskade han lågt för sig själv.  
Utan vetskap om hon ens var vid liv gjorde Haldir panikslagen. Det var ändå några dagar sedan hon hade lämnat Riftedal och även om hon inte befann sig själv då, hur var det nu? Varför var inte han hos henne som han lovade för så många år sedan?  
"Jag lovar att jag ska hitta dig, om det så är det sista jag gör."

Han vände blicken mot himlen och föll sedan ner på ryggen. Synen av den blåa himlen tog honom tillbaka till gamla minnen.


	6. Kapitel 5

_Kapitel 5 här. Nu börjar ju storyn komma igång lite :D en tillbakablick här från Haldir (om det under förmodan skulle vara en aning oklart... jag är inte världsbäst på att skriva haha xD) Just det: lämna en kommentar så blir jag glad._

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 5**_____  
"Haldir, ser du det där molnet? Det ser ut som du", sade Evelyn och pekade upp mot himlen. Haldir log och tittade efter, det var ganska likt faktiskt.  
"Titta där bredvid, där finns ett mindre moln och det är du", svarade Haldir och tittade på Evelyn. Hon mötte hans blick. De skulle alltid vara tillsammans, alltid, vad som än hände. Evelyn började skratta och flög upp, Haldir satte sig upp och tittade förvånat på henne.  
"Kom Haldir!" ropade hon och sprang in i skogen.  
Haldir fattade snabbt sin pilbåge och sprang efter. För att vara liten sprang hon väldigt fort mellan träden och tillslut hittade hon ett stort som täckte henne helt. Hon ställde sig bakom det och väntade tills hon hörde steg. Haldir stannade, han anade att hon gömt sig någonstans och så tyst han kunde tittade han bakom varje träd han passerade, men ingen Evelyn syntes till. Han ställde sig med ryggen mot ett stort träd och lyssnade, han kunde höra lätta andetag. Evelyn la märke till en stor skugga och förstod att han stod på andra sidan trädet. Hon klättrade smidigt upp i trädet, men Haldir stod inte kvar när hon tittade ner. Något rörde sig bakom henne och hon vred på huvudet.  
"Du fuskade!" sade hon och hoppade ner.  
"Inte så bråttom nu", sade Haldir och hoppade ner bredvid henne. Hon hade alltid en förmåga att försvinna och sen dyka upp utan förvarning.  
"Är du rädd att förlora mig?" frågade Evelyn och la huvudet på sned.  
Haldir kände hur kinderna blev röda och han vände snabbt bort blicken. "Måste hon hela tiden se så… magiskt underbar ut? Det gör det svårt att få fram orden", tänkte Haldir och försökte komma med ett bra svar.  
"Ev, du vet hur mycket du betyder för mig. Ja, jag är rädd att tappa dig. Att du ska försvinna och att jag aldrig ska få se dig igen."  
Evelyn tog ett steg närmare honom och la armarna om hans midja. Hon var fortfarande för liten för att nå upp till hans hals.  
"Du kommer aldrig lyckas med det, jag är för högljudd."  
Haldir log till svar och la armarna om henne._


	7. Kapitel 6

_Kapitel 6 är här nu, wohoo! :D haha  
Jag känner att jag är på riktigt "ladda-upp-kapitel-humör" just nu xD Har ju faktiskt skrivit klart hela historien... måste ju bara ladda upp den nu. Hope you like it. :)_

_P.s jag vet att jag stavat fel på Sarumans namn... jag ber er att inte bry er om det._

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 6  
**Himlen såg med ens mörkare ut och Haldir satte sig upp. Han ville inte tänka alltför mycket, det gjorde mer ont nu än det någonsin gjort förut. Kanske berodde det på att han kunde ha haft en chans att träffa henne? Kanske berodde det på att han inte hade så mycket tid på sig innan det var försent eller berodde det kanske på att han var på väg att ge upp? Nej, han skakade på huvudet och knöt händerna. Han skulle aldrig ge upp. Om så världen var tvungen att gå under först så skulle han ändå aldrig sluta leta. Haldir hämtade sin väska och försvann sedan in i skogen, det var aldrig säkert att tillbringa natten på öppen mark. Han hittade en bra gran och la sig under den. Hur han än försökte kunde han inte somna. Det var som ett tecken på att han skulle fortsätta och han satte sig irriterat upp. Tecken eller inte, han måste sova. Bestämt lade han sig ner igen och blundade. Alla möjliga ljud studsade mellan hans öron och han la händerna för dem för att få ro, vilket bara ledde till att han koncentrerade sig på fel saker.

"Okej, jag stannar inte här i natt", muttrade han för sig själv och kröp fram under granen. Snabbt kröp han tillbaka och lyssnade. Steg, hårda tunga steg. Orker. Han hade ingen lust att slåss och hoppades att dem bara skulle passera.  
"Vi stannar här inatt för att vila och fortsätter imorgon", hörde han en ork skrika till de andra och stegen upphörde.  
"Perfekt, verkligen underbart", tänkte Haldir. Nu blir jag sittandes här hela natten ändå. Irriterad över att han inte gett sig av tidigare la han armarna i kors och gäspade lågt. Om han skulle vara omgiven av orker var det ju självklart att han inte fick somna, eftersom de lätt kunde göra sig av med honom då. Självklart så skulle tröttheten slå till då och Haldir nickade till flera gånger innan han sakta la sig ner på marken och somnade.  
Nästa morgon vaknade han med ett ryck. Han förbannade sig själv för att han somnat och tittade försiktigt ut under granen för att se om orkerna var kvar. Solen stod ännu inte högt och orkerna sov fortfarande. Haldir satte på sig sin väska och försiktigt hoppade han mellan orkerna för att ta sig därifrån. De låg i högar på varandra och gav ifrån sig konstiga ljud, samtidigt som de snarkade högt. Utan att se sig för vart han satte fötterna trampade han snett och landade mitt i högen av orker. Försiktigt reste han sig upp, ingen ork hade vaknat som tur var, men han kände sig ändå iakttagen och snodde runt. Självklart, ledaren hade vaknat. Han hade snabbt tagit till vapen och kom rakt emot Haldir som febrilt letade efter sina pilar. Turen var verkligen inte med honom idag, pilarna låg kvar under granen. Orken slängde sin sabel mot Haldir som kastade sig åt sidan, snabbt drog han fram sitt svärd och hindrade orken från att döda honom.  
"Ni har inte rätt att vara här", sade Haldir och förflyttade sig snabbt bort från orkhögarna.  
Orken tittade ondskefullt på honom med sina kattlika ögon som om han inte förstod vad Haldir menade.  
"Vi har rätt att färdas vart vi än vill, även till alvernas så kallade land."  
Haldir lät sig inte hindras utan for raskt på nästa fråga. "Letar ni kanske efter något speciellt?"  
Orken attackerade igen och Haldir svarade med sitt svärd och till orkens fördel la han märke till halsbandet runt Haldirs hals. Han sträckte ut sin andra arm efter det och Haldir föll baklänges.  
"Du känner henne alltså?" frågade orken och tittade som förtrollad på halsbandet.  
"Jag förstår inte alls vad du menar", svarade Haldir svävande och försökte ta sig därifrån, men orken var snabbare och blockerade alla flyktvägar.  
"Det är du, eller hur? Alven som är så bunden till henne?"  
Haldir fick inte fram ett ord. Hur kunde den här orken veta så mycket om honom och Evelyn? Det kunde inte vara en ork, den här var alldeles för smart för det och för snabb.  
"Vem är du?" frågade Haldir och kom snabbt på fötter.  
Orken släppte sin sabel och slog ihop händerna, ett bländande vitt ljus bländade allt och där stod nu Sauroman.  
"Jag visste väl att du inte var någon Ork, du är äckligare", sade Haldir och gav Sauroman en äcklad min.  
"Om jag vore du skulle jag inte säga så mycket. Du måste vara den där Haldir som är så fäst vid den där… flickan?"  
Haldir svarade inte, han hade ingen skyldighet att predika om någonting alls för den här mannen.  
"Vi vet var hon befinner sig, det som gör mig förvånad är du inte vet det. Har hon inte sagt något om sina planer för dig?"  
Haldir sade fortfarande inget, han ville inte vilseledas av någon trollkarl.  
"Vad får dig att tro att jag kan lita på dina ord?" sade han tillsist och mötte trollkarlens ögon.  
Sauroman tog ett steg närmare alven och tittade mot halsbandet.  
"Du har inte lust att göra ett byte? Jag får något jag vill ha och ja, du kan alltid få en tidigare död", sade Sauroman med sin slätformiga röst och tog några steg tillbaka.  
Haldir kände att han var tvungen att ta sig därifrån, han knäppte loss halsbandet och la det i handen. Sauroman tog ett steg fram igen och Haldir öppnade hjärtat. Till bådas förvåning var det tomt och Haldir backade några steg. Det här kanske inte var någon bra plan ändå. Sauroman såg rasande ut och böjde sig ner efter sin trollstav. Haldir insåg situation och försvann snabbt upp i närmsta träd. Han tog sig snabbt fram till granen och slet åt sig sina pilar och sprang sedan mot floden. Sauromans röst ekade mellan skogarna och tunga steg ljöd, han hade fått fart på orkerna och nu var Haldirs enda utväg att ta sig över floden. Han dök fort ner i vattnet och kom sedan upp till ytan. Orkerna stod vid kanten och sköt pilar efter honom. En av dem kom farligt nära och han tog sig snabbt upp på andra sidan. Droppande av vatten sprang han in i skogen och stannade inte förrän han var säker på att han skakat dem av sig.  
Haldir sjönk ner på marken för att hämta andan. I handen höll han fortfarande hjärtat. Av ren nyfikenhet var han tvungen att öppna det igen och visst, där fanns bilden. Vad hade gjort att den försvunnit när han öppnade den för Sauroman nyss? Han skrattade lågt för sig själv, säkert ett av Evelyns hyss. Evelyn… han satte på sig halsbandet och reste sig upp. En pil hade snuddat vid hans arm och den hade orsakat ett sår. Inget farligt, men det syntes och skulle säkert locka till sig andra faror om han inte fick ordning på det. Han öppnade väskan, ingen av teckningarna hade blivit blöta av vattnet. Det var som om en magi låg över dem och stötte bort faror. Han tog upp sin särk rev av en bit och knöt fast den runt armen. Haldir kupade händerna och tog upp lite jord, han viskade något till den och blåste sedan iväg den, han visste att naturen skulle sköta resten, att han inte hade tänkt på det tidigare.


	8. Kapitel 7

_Tjallo! :D_  
_Här är kapitel 7 för er som har väntat... och för er andra också såklart! Haha!_  
_Det är okej om ni vill posta en kommentar, jag blir inte arg. xD_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 7**  
En märklig vind svepte över Arwen och Evelyn.  
"Kände du?" utbrast Evelyn och fick nästan tårar i ögonen.  
Arwen tittade förvånat på henne.  
"Nej, vad menar du?"  
Evelyn kunde knappt få fram orden, hon kastade sig i gräset och tårar rann nedför hennes kinder. Hon kände en enorm lycka sprida sig genom hela kroppen på henne. Arwen kastade sig oroligt ner bredvid henne.  
"Evelyn, Evelyn vad är det som händer?" skrek hon och tog tag i sin vän.  
"Haldir! Han… han skickade mig ett tecken!" Evelyn reste sig upp på fötterna och snurrade runt. Han hade letat efter henne, han hade inte glömt henne. Han hade inte glömt henne!  
"Skickade Haldir dig ett… tecken… med vinden?" frågade Arwen skeptiskt.  
Evelyn nickade ivrigt.  
"Han lärde mig det för länge sedan och hur man läser dem, att jag inte tänkte på det!"  
"Sa han något speciellt?"  
Evelyn stannade plötsligt upp, hon hade blivit så glad att hon inte tänkt på själva meddelandet. Leendet försvann och Arwen förstod att det inte var goda nyheter.  
"Sauroman är på väg. Han vet var jag finns."  
Arwen fattade sin väns händer.  
"Ingen och då menar jag ingen ska någonsin få skada dig. Fattar du det?"  
Evelyn nickade, men hur försvarar man sig mot en trollkarl?  
"Har du någon idé?" frågade Evelyn och tittade sig omkring för att försäkra sig om att han inte iakttog dem.  
Arwen släppte Evelyns händer och började fundera. Hon satte sig ner på marken och la händerna mot den. Värmen från jorden spred sig in i henne och bilder formades i hennes minne. Bilder av en trollkarl.  
"Han är en bra bit härifrån. Det lär ta honom minst tre dagar att ta sig hit… om han inte får tag i en nazgûl. Jag tror nog att vi ska ta oss härifrån så fort vi kan… han verkar ha fått tag i en nu."  
Evelyn spärrade upp ögonen. Det var inte första gången hon mött en nazgûl, men det var en gång för mycket och hon ville helst inte träffa en igen.  
"Om vi kunde… ta oss över Dimmiga bergen?" föreslog Evelyn.  
"Du har ingen aning om hur svårt det är, snö hela tiden."  
"Vi måste försöka! Det är inte så långt härifrån och… vi kanske är säkra då."  
Arwen skakade på huvudet. "Det är nästan fiendeland. Sauron har tagit över en större del av östra Midgård… vi kanske bara kan lura Sauroman?"  
"Hur då?" frågade Evelyn skeptiskt. "Det går inte bara att lura en trollkarl!"  
Arwen sprang in djupare i skogen och Evelyn följde efter. Hon hade ingen aning om vart de var på väg, men de hade inte mycket tid på sig och de kunde höra draken ge ifrån sitt ett isande skri, som var det djur nazgûlen färdades med.  
"Arwen vart är vi på väg?"  
"Till grottan."  
Evelyn stannade.  
"Är du inte klok? Vi kan inte gå in i den grottan."  
"Jo, det kan vi. För jag tror inte att du har lust att bli förhörd av Sauroman om några timmar."  
Evelyn drog ett djupt andetag. Hon avskydde när Arwen fick med henne på sådana här saker. Som om de skulle ha större chans att överleva i den grottan, men det var Arwen hon var med och ingen annan. Arwen visste vad hon gjorde. Marken började skaka kraftigt, tusentals orker var efter dem, men om de bara kom fram till grottan skulle de vara säkra för tillfället. Evelyn skymtade grottan då en pil för förbi hennes axel.  
"Hur kunde de komma hit så fort?"  
"Det måste ha varit dem som Aragorn och de andra försökte vilseleda… jag hörde dem inte, förlåt mig Ev!"  
Evelyn slog till sin vän medans de sprang mot grottan.  
"Be aldrig om ursäkt för en sådan sak igen!" skrek hon och kastade sig in i grottan. Arwen följde tätt efter och de kippade efter luft och orkerna utanför sprang förbi.

Grottan, Evelyn hade aldrig förut besökt den på så här nära håll. Inget lyste upp den och det sades att den var oändligt lång och att ondska bodde i den.  
"Är vi verkligen säkra här Arw?" undrade Evelyn skeptiskt och vidrörde väggen med händerna. Den var ovanligt slät och gnistrade till då hon snabbt förde bort handen.  
"Mithril", svarade Arwen. "Mina bröder och jag var här en gång för väldigt länge sedan och då upptäckte vi det."  
Evelyn skrattade. Arwens bröder, det förvånade henne inte ett dugg. De levde för att utforska allt man inte fick utforska. Plötsligt hördes ett högt skri genom luften och nazgûlen landade med ett brak utanför grottan.  
"Tror du att Sauroman går in här?" viskade Evelyn och både hon och Arwen kröp ner bakom en stor sten.  
"Jag vet inte", viskade Arwen tillbaka.  
Sauroman stirrade in i grottan från porten, sedan tog han ett par steg in och sedan ytterligare ett. Han bankade lätt mot väggen med staven, precis där Evelyn förut haft sin hand. Ett leende spred sig över hans ansikte och han tog några steg till in i grottan.  
"Arw, om han hittar oss då tar du dig härifrån. Fattar du det?"  
Arwen skakade på huvudet.  
"Aldrig!"  
"Någon måste få tag i Haldir!" väste Evelyn irriterat.  
Sauroman vred snabbt huvudet mot stenen där de satt. Evelyn bet sig själv i läppen och knuffade på Arwen att hon skulle ge sig av. Stenen föll ner i små smulor på marken och Sauroman tittade på den bleka lilla alven som satt på marken.  
"Var har du din vän då?"  
"Det ska du inte bry dig om!" väste Evelyn och stirrade in hans gråa kalla ögon.  
Sauroman klev ett steg närmare och Evelyn backade tills hon nådde väggen. Hon kom inte längre och även om hon hade gjort det skulle hon ha stött på en vägg förr eller senare.  
"Du kanske vill se världen från en annan vinkel?" frågade Sauroman och räckte ut handen.  
"Nej, tack jag flyger helst inte."  
"Så synd, för då får du gå", svarade Sauroman och tog tag i hennes vänstra arm och han la märke till armbandet. Det skimrade i olika nyanser av lila och plötsligt släppte Sauroman hennes arm. Evelyn ryckte tillbaka då hon såg att Sauromans hand nästan stelnat.  
"Jag tänkte just det", mumlade han för sig själv och uttalade en besvärjelse.  
Evelyn drog fram sitt svärd, men släppte det i samma ögonblick. Det glödheta svärdet föll till marken med en klang och hon tittade irriterat på Sauroman.  
"Det där var onödigt", kved hon.  
Sauroman brydde sig inte om det utan tog ett fast grepp om Evelyns högra arm istället och den här gången stelnade han inte. Evelyn försökte slita sig loss, men det var till förgäves. Han sa åt henne att sätta sig på draken, men Evelyn vägrade. Sauroman gav henne en kall blick och klev istället själv upp på den med henne dragandes efter.  
"Aj!" väste hon och försökte sätta sig längre bak på draken, men Sauroman drog fram henne framför sig.  
"Din vän klarar sig inte där inne", sade han och lät sedan draken flyga iväg.

Världen såg mindre ut när Evelyn blickade ner mot den. Hon kände vinden svepa genom håret, men det fanns inget meddelande i den. Vinden var död. Hela Midgård var döende. Evelyn sade ingenting till trollkarlen som satt bakom henne. Hade de haft mer tid på sig kanske hon och Arwen hade kunnat komma undan tillsammans, men det viktigaste var att Arwen gjorde det. Hon skulle förklara allt för Haldir sedan. Om han skulle förstå tvekade hon på, han skulle aldrig ge upp. Inte Evelyn heller, även om hon befann sig i en trollkarls våld. Draken saktade in och landade försiktigt på ett svart torn. Taket var omgivet av fyra vassa pelare och Evelyn klev av draken utan att yttra ett ord. Hon gav Sauroman enbart en kall blick och följde sedan efter honom nedför en lång trappa. Det såg lika svart ut inuti tornet, Evelyn sa fortfarande ingenting utan satte sig tvärt ner på golvet. Sauroman satte sig ned mittemot henne.  
"Säg något!" beordrade han.  
Evelyn tittade honom rakt i ögonen utan att öppna munnen.  
Sauroman upprepade meningen utan framgång.  
"Du gör det bara värre för dig själv", sade han sedan.  
"Ska inte du avlämna en rapport att du varit duktig nu?" frågade hon utan att bry sig om vad han sagt.  
Av ilska höjde Sauroman handen och slog till Evelyn som föll omkull.  
"Du ska inte tala om för mig vad jag ska göra. Var slutade vi? Jo, var så snäll nu och berätta för mig vad halsbandet är för något!" sade han och ryckte loss det.  
"Nej, ge mig tillbaka det!" skrek Evelyn, men Sauroman höll det utom räckhåll för henne.  
"Först ska du berätta för mig vad som är så speciellt med dig, hela Midgård känner till dig."  
Evelyn försökte på nytt ta halsbandet, men misslyckades och svarade istället: "Om hela Midgård känner till mig borde väl du redan veta allt?"  
Sauroman uppskattade inte Evelyns svar och halsbandet försvann.  
"I säkert förvar. Så, kan du vara så snäll nu och berätta allt?"  
Evelyn suckade.  
"Jag… jag är ledsen, men jag kan inte", svarade Evelyn och vände blicken mot golvet, hon ville inte visa Sauroman att hennes ögon var tårfyllda. "Du vet redan allt", lade hon till och vände upp blicken mot honom. "Du vet redan allt om mig, så varför dra ut på det?"

"Nej, jag vet ingenting om dig. Det är inte du som står i historieböckerna", svarade han iskallt. Sauroman lämnade Evelyn ensam i rummet. Han förstod att han inte skulle få ur henne något mer nu.


	9. Kapitel 8

_Här är kapitel 8 ^^_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 8  
**Arwen sprang längre in i grottan. Hon hade blivit ombedd att inte vända sig om, oavsett vad. Det var kolsvart och Arwen kände att hon inte behövde ta sig längre in, hon behövde hitta en väg ut nu. Försiktigt vände hon sig om, hon var helt ensam. Sauroman och Evelyns konversation hade avlägsnat sedan länge och Arwen började gå tillbaka. Hon hade lovat Evelyn att inte lägga sig i, men det var något som kändes fel och hon började springa. Det blev allt ljusare i grottan och hon närmade sig utgången. Just nu brydde hon sig inte alls om Sauroman, bara Evelyn. De skulle ju inte skiljas åt! Varför hade hon överhuvudtaget sprungit iväg? Även om Evelyn hade sagt åt henne att göra det så hade det redan då känts fel. Stenen de hade suttit gömd bakom låg utspridd på marken. Varken Sauroman eller Evelyn syntes till. Förtvivlad sjönk Arwen ner på marken, hon hade kommit försent. Hon förbannade sig själv för att hon inte lyssnat till sin egen vilja. Något låg bland småstenarna och blänkte och Arwen kröp fram mot det. Ett svärd. Evelyns svärd. Det skimrade vackert även om det inte fanns någon Evelyn som kunde bära det. Arwen satt kvar på marken, hon funderade. Hade Evelyn sett henne nu hade hon säkert bett henne fortsätta och leta efter Haldir och det var precis vad hon tänkte göra. Arwen tog Evelyns svärd och satte fast det vid midjebältet.  
"Älskade vän, jag ska hitta Haldir… för din skull. Då ska vi alla ses igen."  
Vad det blivit av Aragorn och de andra hade hon ingen aning om. Kanske dem befann sig i närheten, i annat fall skulle hon få leta ensam. Hon hoppades bara att de hade det bra och inte skiljts åt. Det var nu mörkt ute, men Arwen tänkte inte stanna. Hon var tvungen att fortsätta och ruskade av sig tröttheten. Om hon somnade skulle kanske orkerna komma krypandes ur sina hålor och attackera henne, vilket skulle leda till att hon aldrig skulle hitta Haldir och dessutom hade hon ingen lust att slåss mer. Plötsligt fick hon panik. Vad skulle hon säga till Haldir? Om hon ens hittade honom. Skulle hon berätta allt eller bara det viktigaste? Han skulle säkert vilja veta allt ändå. Hon hade ingen aning om vart Evelyn befann sig, men hon gissade på att det var i Isengård. De skulle inte ha en chans att ta sig in där, inte själva. Hon stannade upp och en annan tanke slog henne. Tänk om Haldir inte var vid liv när hon hittade honom? Då skulle allt hennes letande vara helt meningslöst och Evelyn… hon skulle säkert ge upp på en gång. Nej, Arwen skakade på huvudet. Hon fick inte tänka så. Självklart befann sig Haldir fortfarande vid liv.  
"Han lever och det kommer han att fortsätta med", intalade Arwen sig själv.  
Det började blåsa och Arwen drog sin särk tätare omkring sig. Hon tänkte inte lägga sig ner och sova. Hennes steg blev långsammare och hon vinglade till ett antal gånger tills hon snubblade över en rot. Irriterat reste hon sig upp och borstade bort fastklibbade löv från kläderna. Hon la märke till hur tyst skogen var. Ingenting hördes. Absolut ingenting, det var som om allt liv somnat in. Vinden ven genom träden och Arwen vände upp blicken. Inga moln syntes till.  
"Vart är du Haldir?" viskade hon och satte sig ner i gräset. I alla dessa år hade han hållit sig undan allt och alla. Det kändes med ens meningslöst att leta efter någon, som till synes inte ville bli hittad. Fast han hade ju skickat ett meddelande till Evelyn, men varför inte tidigare? Varför just nu, nu när hon ändå inte kunde besvara det… Arwen kände sig trött på allt. Hon la ned huvudet mot marken.  
"Måste vila…" sedan somnade hon.

Arwen öppnade ögon. Hon hade somnat ändå! Snabbt flög hon upp och borstade åter igen av sig löv från kläderna. Förbannad på sig själv småsprang hon genom skogen med bestämda steg. Hon hade förlorat alltför många timmar på att sova. Kanske hade hon redan hittat Haldir nu om hon varit vaken?


	10. Kapitel 9

_Kapitel nio, en enkel nia är här. :D_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 9  
**Natten hade varit väldigt kall. Haldir hade inte sovit något alls under natten. Efter hans möte med Sauroman hade en stor drake landat alldeles i närheten och nazgûlen hade överlåtit den åt Sauroman. Snabbt efter det hade den lyft igen och flugit snabbt österut… rakt mot den döende skogen. Haldir hade försökt hålla takten med den, men misslyckats totalt och dessutom hade orkerna jagat honom och han hade inte haft tid att stanna kvar och slåss med dem. Inte heller ville han slåss mot självaste häxmästaren, den största av alla nazgûlerna. Han hade först fått vilseleda orkerna, vilket inte hade varit speciellt svårt. Efter det hade han gett sig av direkt mot den döende skogen han kände på sig att Evelyn befann sig där och han mindes hur Sauroman talat om för honom att han visste vart Evelyn befunnit sig. Han hade säkert med andra ord redan hittat henne, men Haldir tänkte inte låta sig tryckas ner av det, han kände Evelyn och hon gav inte upp så lätt. Om han bara kunde komma fram snabbare.  
Ängen syntes mellan träden och Haldir kände att han snart var framme. Då såg han det. På andra sidan låg en mörkhårig alv på marken. Han stirrade på alven. Mörkhårig. Evelyn var mörkhårig. Haldir sprang över ängen det snabbaste han kunde och föll ner på knä bredvid alven.  
"Evelyn?" fick han ur sig och tog alven i famnen och såg då att det inte var Evelyn.  
Alven öppnade ögon och puttade snabbt iväg Haldir. Det var Arwen han hade hittat. Hon reste sig upp.  
"Vem är du som flyger över andra på det där viset?" frågade hon irriterat och spände blicken i Haldir.  
Det var definitivt inte Evelyn, tänkte han och reste sig upp.  
"Jag heter Haldir. Du såg inte ut att må så bra", svarade han och tittade på Arwen som först inte la märke till hans namn.  
"Jag mår utmärkt, jag behövde bara vila."  
Haldir gav henne en blick som sa att han inte trodde på henne.  
"Okej, jag snubblade och slog i något hårt. Nöjd? Tack för hjälpen förresten..?" Hon gestikulerade med handen för att han skulle säga sitt namn igen, hon hade glömt bort det.  
"Haldir", svarade Haldir. "Ingen orsak."  
Arwens hand stannade. Hade hon hört rätt? Han kunde ju inte ljuga om sitt namn, eller? Förresten kan ju flera heta det… men hur stor är den sannolikheten och… kunde det verkligen vara han? Arwen tittade på honom nedifrån och upp. Han såg ju helt okej ut för att vara alv, kanske lite mer än okej. Inte så jättegammal heller, några hundra år kanske bara. Sedan la hon märke till halsbandet kring hans hals. Det kunde inte vara ett sammanträffande. Det kunde det bara inte.  
"Haldir, den Haldir?" for det ur henne och ett stort leende spred sig över henne.  
"Ja, har du letat efter mig?" någonting förändrades inom Haldir och plötsligt mindes han. När han varit i Riftedal hade han fått reda på att Evelyn inte gett sig av själv, utan med sina vänner. Kunde den här flickan vara en utav dem?  
"Var du… var du med Evelyn?"  
Arwen nickade.  
"Förlåt, jag heter Arwen förresten", sade hon och log igen.  
Sauroman hade haft rätt. Evelyn hade befunnit sig här. Alldeles i närheten. Han hade varit så nära. Alltför nära för att inse. Det var ju självklart att hon skulle begett sig till just den här skogen! Att han inte hade förstått det tidigare!  
"Hur… hur mår du?" frågade Arwen oroligt, som såg att Haldirs ögon fylldes med tårar.  
"Var Evelyn här… igår?" fick han ur sig mellan andetagen.  
Arwen förstod och nickade igen. En tår rann nedför Haldirs kind och han kastade sig i hennes famn där han bröt ihop. Hon la sina armar om Haldir och försökte lugna honom.  
"Det är inte ditt fel", upprepade hon gång på gång.  
"Jag kunde ha… Jo, det är mitt fel", svarade Haldir och släppte Arwen.  
"Vad menar du?"  
"Att jag hade kunnat komma hit tidigare, jag kanske kunde ha hejdat Sauroman… jag…"  
Arwen avbröt honom.  
"Sauroman? Träffade du honom här?" utbrast Arwen.  
"Ja, han och sina orker befann sig i skogen. Jag kom undan, efter det såg jag en drake flyga mot den här skogen… jag försökte hinna upp den, men det var meningslöst." Haldir gav upp i en djup suck. Varför hade han varit så långsam? Han hade kunnat träffa Evelyn om han inte hade varit så långsam.  
"Vet du vart hon befinner sig?" frågade Haldir och sparkade till en sten som låg i vägen.  
"Jag antar att hon är i Isengård och där kan man inte bara klampa in hur som helst", Arwen tittade ner i marken som om hon skämdes.  
"Nej, vi kan inte ta oss dit ensamma. Arwen, vad är det?" frågade Haldir och vände upp hennes ansikte. Det var blekt och ögon var röda.  
"Ingenting", svarade hon undvikande.  
"Jag ser att det är någonting", kontrade Haldir.  
Arwen ville inte berätta. Hon skämdes så. Tänk om Haldir skulle tro att det var hennes fel nu? Hon hade ju faktiskt kunnat göra något, så varför hade hon inte gjort det då? Istället för att stanna och slåss hade hon flytt som en dum ork. Hon bestämde sig för att Haldir ändå förtjänade att höra sanningen. Hur mycket han än skulle hata henne sen, hon ville inte leda in honom på fel spår.  
"Jag hade kunnat göra någonting. Vi befann oss i grottan… Sauroman visste om det och Evelyn skickade iväg mig. Hon sa åt mig att ta mig längre in i den… för att kunna hitta dig sen. Jag tror att hon visste att båda inte skulle kunna ta sig därifrån. Egentligen ville jag stanna kvar, du får inte tro något annat! Men hon insisterade och sen vände jag försent. De var redan borta när jag kom… jag hittade bara den här", Arwen tog fram Evelyns svärd och räckte över det till Haldir som inte hade avbrutit henne en endaste gång utan lyssnat till allt hon sagt. Han tog emot det och tittade länge på det, sedan räckte han det tillbaka till Arwen. Förbluffad tog hon svärdet och satte det på sig igen.  
"Anklaga inte dig själv, det var inte ditt fel", sade Haldir och gav Arwen ett tunt leende.  
"Men jag hade ju kunnat göra något säkert!" försvarade sig Arwen.  
"Jag tror att Evelyn visste mycket väl vad hon gjorde… hon ville inte att du också skulle råka illa ut."  
Arwen kände sig plötsligt arg. Först hade han själv anklagat sig, men när hon gjorde det… då var det plötsligt inte okej?  
"Jag tycker inte att du ska säga så mycket, du lägger ju skulden på dig själv hela tiden!" muttrade hon och la argt armarna i kors.  
"Det är en helt annan sak!" snäste Haldir och vände sig om.  
"Nej det är det inte alls det! För jag får inte anklaga mig själv för att vara för feg och du… du verkar anklaga dig själv för att inte ha kommit tillbaka till henne. Men du ska veta att Riftedal låg inbäddad i en förtrollning så att ingen skulle kunna hitta henne, sen att Sauroman kom var ju inte direkt ditt fel… och… och", Arwen andades häftigt. "Evelyn har berättat så mycket om dig, jag trodde inte att du var så…" hon hittade inte orden.  
"Känslosam? Jag har vandrat genom skogarna i flera hundra år ensam. Vi har inte tid med den här diskussionen nu, vi behöver hitta hjälp."  
Arwen höll med. Diskussionen skulle urarta totalt om den fick fortsätta, hon önskade att Aragorn också varit med dem. Då hade hon lättare kunnat stå ut med den här alven, han verkade ha varit ensam alldeles för länge.  
"Riftedal, vi tar oss tillbaka dit! Jag är säker på att min far har sett till att orkerna inte är kvar där längre. Han kan ge oss svar och hjälp."  
Det skulle kunna fungera, tänkte Haldir. De var inte långt därifrån, bara några dagars vandring och han hoppades verkligen att Elrond skulle kunna hjälpa dem.  
"Du behöver vila innan vi fortsätter, vi stannar här tills imorgon", sade Haldir och slängde ifrån sig sina vapen och sin väska.  
Visst var Arwen trött, även om hon sovit några timmar senaste natten, men han själv då? tänkte hon, han såg rätt trött han med. Han ville säkert bara inte avslöja det, men Arwen orkade inte bry sig om det. Hon la sig ned i gräset och slöt ögonen.

Själv hade han också lagt sig ner i gräset, han tittade upp mot den blåa himlen och suckade högt. Försiktigt knäppte han upp halsbandet han hade runt halsen och höll upp det framför ögonen. Varje detalj, så oskyldig, så vacker och så oförstörbar. Insidan som dolde en hel värld av känslor. Haldir öppnade hjärtat och han var nära att ge upp i ett skrik. Det fanns inget i det. Bara tomhet. En enda droppe vatten hade dröjt sig kvar som nu föll rakt ner i ansiktet på honom. Han blinkade några gånger och tittade igen, han hade säkert sett fel. Bilden hade alltid funnits där, från det att han hade fått halsbandet. Långsamt öppnade han ögonen igen, men det var fortfarande tomt. Snabbt kom han på fötterna och ryckte åt sig sin väska.  
"Vi ger oss av på en gång!" Haldir kände att panik låg i rösten på honom och Arwen skulle säkert märka det, men han brydde sig inte om det just nu. Han ville veta varför bilden inte längre existerade.  
"Är något fel?" frågade Arwen och satte sig långsamt upp.  
Haldir hade ingen lust att svar på frågan istället kom han med en dålig ursäkt.  
"Det blir bättre om vi kommer fram snabbare… då kan vi hämta Evelyn fortare."  
"Du är dålig på att ljuga. För en liten stund sedan var allt okej, vad är det nu som fått dig på andra tankar?"  
Haldir kastade halsbandet till henne. Arwen förstod inte alls vad han menade.  
"Öppna det."  
Efter lite lirkande fick hon upp hjärtat och även hon kunde se att det var tomt. Hon mindes inget av att Evelyn någonsin visat henne innehållet i sitt, men med tanke på Haldirs blick och hans beteende kunde det inte vara bra. Snabbt tog hon på sig Evelyns svärd och tog även sitt svärd.  
"Jag vet en genväg", sade hon och de började ta sig fram genom skogen igen. Det var fortfarande en bra bit kvar till Riftedal, om de höll den här takten hela tiden kanske de skulle hinna fram om två dagar, annars om fyra. Skulle det i så fall vara försent för Evelyn? Haldir visste att Evelyn var stark, men inte hur stark och han ville inte ta reda på det heller. Allt han ville var att få hem henne igen och hålla om henne som aldrig förr. Känna hennes värme och hennes glädje.  
"Tror du att det hade gjort någon skillnad… om jag följt med henne till Riftedal?" frågade Haldir tveksamt.  
Arwen som varit några steg framför honom stannade upp för att vänta in honom innan hon svarade.  
"Du skulle inte ha kunnat det ändå, och jag vet faktiskt inte… kanske, kanske inte. När vi kommer fram till Riftedal kan min far säkert tala om det för dig", svarade Arwen typigt. Hon hade ingen lust att svara på Haldirs emotionella frågor. Det viktigaste vore om de kunde komma fram så fort som möjligt. Arwen hade heller inga svar på just den frågan, hon kunde inte förutse framtiden och vad gjorde saken bättre om de visste om den? Den kanske visade något ännu hemskare, men om den framtiden skulle visa något bättre skulle Haldir aldrig förlåta sig själv. Arwen bestämde sig för att prata med sin far innan Haldir hann fråga den frågan, det skulle vara bäst så. När väl Evelyn var i säkerhet, då kanske ett ärligt svar skulle vara bättre.  
"Fast jag vet inte, han kan inte se allt", skyndade sig Arwen att lägga till.  
Haldir svarade inte, han orkade inte. Han orkade inte tänka heller. Halsbandet höll han i handen, han ville fortfarande tro att det inte var något fel, men det var fel.  
"Jag hoppas att han kan hjälpa Evelyn, det är det viktigaste", mumlade Haldir och stannade. De hade kommit till ett vägskäl. Arwen tittade åt båda hållen, hon mindes inte vilken väg de skulle ta. Hon vädjade med blicken mot Haldir.  
"Förlåt, men jag minns inte den här vägen", sade hon och kände sig otroligt dum.  
Haldir tittade först åt vägen som gick till höger, den verkade leda in i skogen igen och träden stod allt tätare där. Han tittade åt vänster, den vägen gick också rakt in i skogen, men där stod träden mera glest.  
"Vi tar den här vägen", sade han och började gå mot den vänstra.  
"Är du säker?"  
"Nej, men vi kan inte stå här hela dagen."  
Arwen suckade högt och gick bestämt fram till Haldir.  
"Men om vi går åt fel håll då? Då måste vi gå hela vägen tillbaka igen!" muttrade hon ilsket.  
"Om du hade kommit ihåg vägen hade vi inte behövt vara så osäkra nu", väste Haldir tillbaka med sammanbitna tänder och fortsatte att gå.  
"Så det är mitt fel nu?" började Arwen och stannade.  
Haldir snodde runt och började gå tillbaka mot henne.  
"Ja, det är ditt fel. Hur kan man ens glömma bort en genväg?"  
Med ilskna ögon sträckte Arwen på sig och sade:  
"Hur kan en alv… som du bara… såra henne så! Hur kan du?"  
Det var inte vad Haldir hade väntat sig att höra från henne. Han stod alldeles stilla utan att röra en min. Arwen sa ingenting heller, men hon var arg.  
"Du kan ju inte bara skicka iväg henne sådär fattar du väl! Inte efter att du lovat att stanna hos henne!" Arwen var så arg att hon skakade och hennes ögon fylldes utav tårar.  
"Det är inte du som har sett henne varje dag, fått trösta henne varje natt i flera år! Du var aldrig där, du kom aldrig… hon visste inte ens om att du levde. Hur kunde du göra så? Fattar du inte hur mycket hon har lidit för din skull? Min bror, han var förälskad i henne från första stund, men hon kunde inte. Hon kunde inte, för din skull. Enbart för din skull tryckte hon undan honom. De enda känslor hon någonsin haft har varit för dig och du bara… försvann. Sen dog han. Min bror dog! Evelyn var där, förstår du verkligen inte? Hur mycket ska hon behöva lida på grund av…", Arwen stannade upp för att hämta andan innan hon fortsatte, "… på grund utav dig!"  
Förstummad av allt han fått höra sjönk Haldir ner på marken. Han hade aldrig menat att såra henne så mycket. Allt han hade velat var att hon befann sig i säkerhet, han hade lovat att stanna hos henne. Att alltid vara hos henne. Han hade försökt ta sig till Riftedal, men misslyckats gång på gång. På alla sätt och vis. Han visste mycket väl att Evelyn hade känslor för honom, minst lika starka som hans känslor för henne. Att hon sedan aldrig förträngt minnet av honom, inte ens känslorna… inte ens i drömmarna hade han kunnat förutse det. Visst att Evelyn och han var bundna till varandra, men han kunde inte tro att hon… att hans Evelyn… var allt hans fel?  
"Jag menade aldrig… jag menade aldrig att såra så många. Det enda jag ville var att hon skulle vara säker, utom all fara", viskade Haldir och kippade efter luft.  
Arwens ilska avtog lika fort som den kommit och hon böjde sig ner mot honom. Hon ångrade allt hon sagt, hur kunde hon vara så dumdristig? Det var ju självklart att Haldir inte kunnat ta sig till Riftedal, för det gick ju inte!  
"Det fattar jag väl, jag menade inte allt det där. Jag blev bara så arg… er kärlek är så speciell, jag förstår inte allt. Förlåt mig Haldir…"  
Han satte upp handen mot henne för att visa att det räckte. Hon hade sagt tillräckligt.  
"Tror du inte att jag har sett? Det syns i dina ögon varje gång Evelyn kommer på tal. Tror du inte att jag har velat vara med henne? Allt jag har gjort har varit att hitta en väg till henne, men varje gång har jag misslyckats. Som ett straff för att jag skilde oss åt." Han orkade inte prata mer och även om Arwen inte var på humör för kramar omfamnade hon honom.  
"Det är klart att jag förstår det. Du får inte tro något annat, och det enda hon har pratat om är dig. Hon försökte flera gånger ta sig från Riftedal, förlåt mig." Arwen omfamnade Haldir hårdare som för att verkligen stärka sitt förlåt. Genom att tala om hur mycket Evelyn lidit hade hon nu sårat Haldir så mycket att hon inte visste hur hon skulle kunna få honom att resa sig upp igen.  
"Haldir jag… jag vet inte vad jag ska göra", Arwen försökte få situationen att bli bättre, men hon kände att hon just nu bara gjort den värre än tidigare.  
"Vi borde inte stanna här", sade Haldir som svar på Arwens försök att rädda situationen. "Om vi ska ta oss till Riftedal är det nog bäst att vi lägger undan våra diskussionssvårigheter", tillade han och gav Arwen en bestämd blick. Hon nickade och de släppte varandra och fortsatte sedan på vägen som ledde åt vänster. Ingen av dem hade någon som helst aning om det var rätt eller inte, men de var tvungna att göra ett försök och skulle det bli fel, kunde det inte bli värre än att de fick gå tillbaka.

De gick tysta bredvid varandra. Inga andra ljud hördes i skogen, förutom vindens sus som drog förbi då och då. Arwen gick med blicken i marken och lät tankarna svepa iväg. Hon undrade så när hon skulle få se Aragorn igen… hon skulle inte stå ut med att vänta så länge som Haldir och Evelyn gjort för att få se varandra igen. Med ens fick hon skuldkänslor för allt ansvar hon lagt på Haldir och förbannade sig själv för att vara en sådan idiot. Hon borde ha vetat bättre. Haldir lät blicken fara längs vägen han med, men ibland mot skogen då han tyckte sig höra någonting. Han fick för sig att det var Evelyn som kom springande och var bredd på att springa henne till mötes, men det kom aldrig någon Evelyn. Det kom inte någon alls. Skogen förblev lika öde som innan och även om träden stod glesare nu syntes inga tecken på liv. Det kändes som att skogen var på väg att ge upp, som om den inte orkade stå emot all ondska längre. Haldir hoppades att Evelyn fortfarande orkade stå emot Sauroman, vad han gjorde med henne ville han inte ens tänka på. Han visste varken hur de skulle rädda henne eller när, men han vägrade lämna henne. Han hade gett henne ett löfte. Att aldrig någonsin lämna henne.


	11. Kapitel 10

_En tredjedel av berättelsen är nådd... kapitel 10. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 10  
**Natten smög sig på, de var båda trötta efter att ha rört sig så fort fram genom skogen. Ändå ville ingen av dem ta första steget och stanna. Ingen av dem ville visa den andre att den var svagare. Arwens blick for ovanligt ofta mot Haldir för att se om han visade minsta tecken på att stanna. Det gjorde han inte och då beslutade hon sig för att inte heller visa sig trött. Benen ville vika sig på henne och fötterna värkte. Hon försökte fokusera på annat, att de snart skulle vara framme. Om de inte tagit fel väg. Nej, Arwen skakade på huvudet, de fick inte ha valt fel väg. Hon orkade snart inte mer och paniken växte sig starkare.  
Haldir såg på Arwen att hon var trött, han var själv väldigt trött. Men som hon ville han inte vara den första som stannade upp. Om de kunde färdas längre så skulle de göra det också, om de så föll ihop tillslut. De hade haft tur att inte hamna i närheten av några orker eller andra ondskefulla ting. Det var som om hela världen sov och de var de enda vakna. Skogen andades tungt och försökte på alla sätt och vis överleva, men tröttheten slog även till där. Ondskan som inte synts till på länge måste också ha tröttats ut. Kan det bero på Evelyn? Tanken slog Haldir att hon inte bara var en alv. Hon hade ju faktiskt Ermiadels blod flytande i sin kropp. Det kanske hade något att göra med halsbandet också, men Haldir var inte säker och ville inte dra några förhastade slutsatser. Speciellt inte nu när han var så trött. Skulle några orker dyka upp nu skulle de bli ett lättfångat byte. Det bästa vore faktiskt om de slog sig ner någonstans och vilade.  
"Kanske vi… kanske vi borde stanna här för i natt?" sade han och kände på en gång att han genast vikit sig mot Arwen. Hon log. Nästan hånlog lite tyckte Haldir, han förstod sig inte alls på den här alven. Vad hade hon för vänskap med Evelyn egentligen? Han tyckte bara att hon var odräglig, för att inte tala om dominant och framrusande. Fast samtidigt så brydde hon sig ändå, även om hon inte kände för att visa det för honom.  
"Det kanske är lika bra", svarade Arwen och sträckte på sig. Om hon lade sig ner nu skulle hon somna på en gång.  
"Vi klättrar upp i trädet", sade Haldir och pekade på ett träd med en ovanligt tjock gren.  
Arwen tittade skeptiskt på honom. För det första tyckte hon inte om höjder. För det andra var hon dålig på att klättra, som alv föredrog hon trappor och stegar till högre höjder om hon var tvungen att ta sig till sådana. Men klättra?  
"Kan vi inte vara på marken?" försökte hon, men Haldir skakade på huvudet.  
"Jag är precis bakom utfall att du skulle tappa greppet och ramla", Haldir kände sig en aning nöjd med situationen. Nu var det han som hade övertaget. Arwen gick tveksamt fram mot trädet och sträckte sig efter den närmaste grenen.  
"Du får dra dig upp först, för att sedan komma vidare", sade han och visade Arwen hur hon skulle göra.  
"Jag når inte till den grenen", klagade Arwen surt.  
Haldir suckade och klättrade först upp, sedan sträckte han ut armen. Tveksamt tog Arwen tag om den.  
"Du får gärna hjälpa till lite", sade Haldir samtidigt som han försökte dra upp henne.  
"Jag försöker ju faktiskt!" muttrade hon och tog tag i grenen. Då släppte Haldir taget om hennes arm så att hon blev hängandes där. Arwen var inte beredd på det och blev hängandes några sekunder innan hon förstod att hon var tvungen att ta sig upp själv.  
"Tack så mycket för din hjälp", muttrade hon irriterat och tog tag i en gren ovanför dem. "Nästa gång gör jag det själv."  
Haldir ryckte på axlarna som för att säga 'som du vill'. Han klättrade tätt efter henne, eftersom han inte litade på att hon verkligen kunde klättra. Över hans förväntan tog hon sig upp till grenen och satte sig längst in på den. Haldir la märke till att grenen bredvid var av samma tjocklek och klättrade upp till den.  
"Här har vi bra utsikt om det skulle dyka upp något oväntat, om du vill kan du sova så tar jag första vakten", förklarade Haldir och gav Arwen ett smalt leende. Hon var inte alls road av det. De var högt uppe och hur skulle hon kunna sova på en gren? Med andra ord skulle hon trilla ner eller så skulle Haldir få hålla i henne hela natten, vilket hon absolut inte ville.  
"Jag kan inte sova", sade hon och vände blicken bort från Haldir. Hon ljög inte helt, hon kunde faktiskt inte sova, men hon ville heller inte sova, då kanske hon skulle trilla ner.  
Haldir ägnade inte mer tid åt att få Arwen att sova. Han lät blicken vandra genom skogen och gäspade lågt. Visst var han trött, men han hade faktiskt tagit första vakten. I och försäg var ju Arwen vaken och skulle säkert inte lägga märke till om han somnade.  
"Du sover väl inte, Haldir?" Arwens röst bröt tystnaden precis som Haldir nästan somnat. Med ett ansträngt leende vände han ansiktet mot Arwen.  
"Nej, hur kan du tro det?"  
"Du ser trött ut", svarade hon och ryckte på axlarna.  
"Då kan väl du ta första vakten?" snäste Haldir.  
"Visst."  
Frustrerat lutade sig Haldir tillbaka mot trädstammen och slöt ögonen. Arwen gnuggade sig i ögonen och tittade sömnigt ut över skogen.  
"Du får skylla dig själv Arwen", mumlade hon för sig själv och sträckte lite på sig. Hon kände sig extremt trött och plötsligt hungrig. Hennes blick for direkt till Haldirs väska. Hon visste att det fanns lembas2 där, om hon bara sträckte ut armen kunde hon nå den. Han skulle säkert inte vakna. Försiktigt reste hon sig upp och höll hårt om stammen medan hon med den andra handen sträckte sig efter väskan.  
"Bara lite till", tänkte hon och lutade sig en aning framåt. Just då rörde sig Haldir på sig och istället för att ta tag i väskan fick hon ett ganska bra tag om Haldirs mantel. Arwen släppte försiktigt manteln och lutade sig tillbaka. Hon andades några lätta andetag, då hon såg att Haldir var på väg att ramla ner. Hon hade dragit för hårt i manteln och hon kastade sig mot den nu. Av det plötsliga rycket vaknade Haldir och förstod inte alls vad som hände förrän han vände upp blicken. Han såg Arwen hålla ett ganska så krampaktigt grepp om hans mantel samtidigt som han la märke till att han hängde i luften.  
"Vad håller du på med?" sade han sömnigt med en irriterad ton.  
"Jag var hungrig", försvarade sig Arwen.  
"Hungrig? Tänkte du först döda mig för att sedan äta upp mig?" frågade Haldir och sträckte sig efter grenen som han dock inte nådde.  
"Nej, jag trodde att du hade Lembas i din väska och skulle bara kolla. Det var ju inte mitt fel att du rörde dig precis just då!" snäste Arwen tillbaka och hon förlorade lite av greppet kring manteln.  
"Du, ta det lugnt. Kan du försöka dra upp mig så jag når grenen?" Haldir röst lät med ens lugnare, nästan som om han vädjade. Helst hade Arwen velat släppa greppet, men sedan kom hon på att Evelyn säkert inte skulle bli så glad då och bestämde sig för att dra upp honom.  
"Måste du vara så… tung?" fräste hon när Haldir fått tag om grenen.  
Haldir gav henne en hotfull blick.  
"Det är inte jag, det är mina vapen som väger."  
Arwen nöjde sig inte med det svaret, fast hon hade ingen ork att tjafsa om det nu. Hon var hungrig.  
"Har du någon lembas?" frågade hon istället och nickade mot väskan.  
"Ja, om du väntar någon sekund så ska jag bara ta mig upp." Haldir satte sig på grenen och tog väskan framför sig. Han var säker på att han sparat lembas för senare tillfällen. Efter en stunds letande hittade han dem längst ner i ena hörnet halvt mosade. Han tog en bit själv innan han gav dem till Arwen som tog för sig av det som var kvar.  
"Ska du kanske försöka sova lite innan vi ger oss av?" frågade Haldir vänligt och riktade en välmenande blick mot Arwen.  
Hon slutade äta och tittade på honom.  
"Jag kan inte sova i trädet", svarade hon och svalde biten hon hade i munnen.  
"Sov på marken då, jag kan sitta bredvid och hålla koll."  
Arwen gav Haldir ett svagt leende och efter hon ätit upp sin lembas klättrade hon försiktigt ner till marken med Haldir tätt efter.  
"Tack", mumlade hon.  
Haldir la märke till att hon lagt sitt huvud i hans knä och han lät henne ligga kvar. På något sätt påminde hon om Evelyn tyckte han. Inte alls till personligheten då, men ändå med vissa drag. Hon såg inte alls lika hjälplös ut där hon låg. Det fanns inga som helst synliga tecken på att hon var orolig. Haldir tog bort en hårslinga som hamnat i ansiktet på henne. Sedan tog han fram halsbandet ur väskan och tittade länge på det innan han öppnade det. Fortfarande likadant, lika tomt som förut. Inga tecken på förändring alls.  
"Vad har hänt med dig? Varför kan jag inte längre se dig?" mumlade han för sig själv och stängde halsbandet som han varsamt la ner i väskan igen.


	12. Kapitel 11

_Okej allihopa; här är kapitel 11. Jag gillar det här kapitlet, det är emotionellt :'3  
Hoppas att ni tycker att det är lika fint som jag tycker. :D_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 11  
**"Haldir?" frågade Evelyn.  
"Ja?" svarade han.  
"Kan jag fråga dig en… en rätt så personlig fråga?"  
Haldir nickade till svar.  
"Tror du på liv efter döden?  
Han riktade blicken mot hennes lila ögon. De såg fundersamma ut och sorgsna.  
"Vad menar du?" frågade han.  
"Jag menar, tror du på liv efter döden? När vi inte längre vandrar här i Midgård så måste vi ju ta vägen någonstans, eller hur?"  
Haldir visste inte riktigt vad han skulle svara. Ärligt talat hade han aldrig funderat över den tanken, eftersom alver inte är döende. Varför började Evelyn fundera på det?  
"Varför funderar du över det?"  
"För att jag är nyfiken. Nå, vad tror du på?" hon lät otålig på rösten och spände blicken i Haldir.  
"Jag… jag har aldrig funderat över tanken, men självklart borde det finnas något bortom den här världen. Alver dör inte på samma sätt som andra varelser, vill vi lämna den här världen tar vi skeppen från de Grå Hamnarna . Vad som finns bortom dem vet jag inte."  
"Okej", svarade Evelyn och ryckte på axlarna.


	13. Kapitel 12

_Kapitel 12, snart mitten av historien, kapitelvis då. xD  
Enjoy this chaaaaapter! :D_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 12**  
Han visste att något var fel. Magi slutade inte bara existera utan anledning. Något, eller någon måste ha orsakat felet och felet hette för tillfället Sauroman. Vad han gjort eller gjorde visste Haldir inte, men att han gjorde något, det visste han. Annars skulle han fortfarande kunna se bilden inuti halsbandet. Om Evelyn istället med avsikt själv tagit bort bilden visste han inte, men han hade svårt att tro att det skulle vara så. Hon skulle inte kunna välja bort det. Nej, hon hade inget med det att göra, inte frivilligt.  
Plötsligt från ingenstans förändrades himlen. Moln i mörka nyanser täckte himlen. Haldir drog Arwens särk över henne och tog på sig sin egen för att skydda sig mot regnet som snart skulle börja falla. Regnet kom inte. Istället drog en brännande vind förbi och små lila skimrande vita korn föll från himlen. Han kastade sig upp på fötterna och Arwen vaknade med ett ryck.  
"Vad håller du…" hon avslutade inte meningen utan såg sig istället omkring med en förskräckt blick. Haldir tittade upp mot himlen, kornen vägrade ta slut. Han böjde sig ner mot marken och plockade upp en lila skimrande vit fjäder.  
"Det ser ut som snö när det faller… men det är inte snö. Utan Ermiadels vingar." Han rullade fjärden mellan sina fingrar och mötte Arwens blick.  
"De faller inte… inte utan att framtiden har ändrats."  
"Jag vet." sedan sjönk han ner på marken igen och Arwen rusade fram för att omfamna honom.  
"Vi är i Riftedal imorgon… Elrond kan svara på vad som är fel då", försökte Arwen i ett hopp om att Haldir skulle resa sig.  
"Jag vet mycket väl vad det här betyder."


	14. Kapitel 13

_Jag vet att du läser den här Ida och att du vill att jag ska uppdatera snabbt. Lyckades nyss komma på hur man lägger in fler än 15 dokument här på fanfiction... jag är ny, okej kanske inte så ny, men har inte laddat upp så här mycket förut xD haha! Hoppas att du Ida och alla ni andra gillar det här kapitlet :D_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 13**  
Sauroman tittade ut genom sitt fönster. Inte ens i denna mörka tid hade han vågat hoppats på det. Men så var fallet. Ermiadel hade låtit sina vingar falla och till sin glädje kunde han nu bara iaktta när Evelyn skulle få sina. Han kände att han lyckats med det han ville uppnå och slängde en blick mot Evelyn. Hon såg allt annat än lycklig ut.  
"Se inte så ledsen ut."  
Evelyn ägnade ingen tid åt att svara honom. Han förtjänade inget svar, tyckte hon och vände ryggen åt honom. Sauroman styrde stegen mot henne.  
"Vad är det för fel?" snäste han.  
"Vad det är för fel? Vet du inte det? Det som är fel är att du existerar!" snäste Evelyn tillbaka och spände blicken i honom. Han ryggade först tillbaka men mötte sedan hennes blick.  
"Du ville det här, du har bara gått och väntat på det!"  
"Jag kan medge att det här ger mig stor förtur. Fast jag skulle nog tro att en viss person får bråttom hit nu, vilket stör mig."  
Evelyn knuffade undan Sauroman och sprang fram till fönstret. Vingarna täckte hela Midgård och för första gången kände hon sig rädd i Sauromans närvaro. Hon visste att en ny framtid hade tagit sin början nu, så mycket hade Elrond lärt henne, men inget mer. Varför hade han undanhållit henne en massa information? Sauroman drog undan Evelyn från fönstret och höll ett fast grepp om henne.  
"Det tjänar inget till att vänta in honom, du blir allt svagare för varje dag som går och även han."  
"Vad exakt menar du med det?"  
Sauroman tog upp Evelyns halsband och kastade över det till henne.  
"Öppna det."  
Försiktigt lättade Evelyn på hjärtats spänne och fick upp det. Till hennes förvåning var det tomt. Ingenting syntes och hon undrade om Haldirs såg likadan ut.  
"Hur kunde du?" viskade hon ilsket.  
"Det var enkelt, jag hittade en formel…"  
"Hur kunde du! Om du tror att du kan hålla mig här för evigt misstar du dig."  
"Det är du som misstar dig. Under de senaste dagarna har du inte försett mig med annat än tystnad. Jag var tvungen att göra något för att få dig att prata och det verkar som om jag har lyckats." Sauroman kände sig stolt.  
"Om du tror att jag kommer tala om något för dig tar du fel." Hon satte halsbandet tätt intill ansiktet och lät en tår falla ner i den.  
"Det där hjälper inte längre. Halsbandet är obrukbart. Även så din lilla väns." Sauroman slet tillbaka halsbandet och mumlade en formel. På en sekund förvandlades det till stoft som vinden fort svepte undan.  
"Vad…" Evelyn fann inga ord. Han kunde inte ha gjort det. Han kunde bara inte ha gjort det.  
"Det där var ganska enkelt, nu när jag fick veta att den första formeln verkade. Kanske du har lust att prata lite nu? Bry dig inte om det andra halsbandet, det förstördes i samma sekund ditt blev till stoft."


	15. Kapitel 14

_Kapitel 14. Jag blir ledsen när jag läser det här kapitelet :'/ *cry*  
Sorry för det... men hela den här historien är ju sådan xD ... *cry-aktig* liksom..._

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 14  
**Fjädrarna yrde omkring och Aragorn fångade en i handen.  
"Det här är inte bra, det här inte bra alls", sade han och vände sig mot Legolas och Elladan. De stirrade på fjädern som Aragorn höll i.  
"Tror du att hon…?" började Elladan.  
Aragorn skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej, jag tror inte det. Någonting har hänt, som har med Evelyn att göra. Desto fortare vi kommer till Riftedal, desto fortare kan vi få svar."  
Han stoppade in fjädern innanför sin klädsel innan de fortsatte genom skogen. Det såg ut som om snön attackerat världen och lagt allt under sig, men om man stannade up och lät ögonen vänja sig kunde man urskilja det lila glimrandet som direkt gav en annan slutsats. Och böjde man sig ner för att vidröra det upptäckte man att alla kornen smält samman till fjädrar. Fjädrar från vingar som tillhörde en enorm kraft.  
"Vad exakt tror du att Elrond kommer ge oss för svar?" frågade Legolas Aragorn skeptiskt och alla tre stannade igen.  
"Jag tror inte att han kommer att säga att det är försent, mer vet jag inte."  
"Hur kan du vara så säker?"  
"Därför att de här fjädrarna inte medför sig sorg. De medför sig en ny framtid."  
"Var inte Evelyn vår tids framtid?" frågade Elladan plötsligt.  
Legolas och Aragorn vände blicken mot honom.  
"Jo, hon var det", svarade Aragorn tyst.  
"Ja, så vad nu då?" utbrast Elladan. "De här fjädrarna säger inget om hon fortfarande inte är det."  
"Elladan, det står skrivet att när Ermiadels vingar faller börjar en ny framtid och då kommer nästa person i rakt nedstigande led att få sina vingar. Det betyder att även Evelyn måste låta sina falla förr eller senare."  
"Du sa ju nyss att du inte tror att det är försent."  
"Inte än. Snart."  
Legolas iakttog alven och människans konversation. Det fanns oro i deras röster och irritation och okunskap. Ingen av dem kunde förutse framtiden, de kunde bara försöka tyda de tecken som dykt upp. Men vad kunde vara säkert i en redan så orolig värld? Var Evelyn verkligen vid liv och vad hade framtiden för öde för den här världen?  
"Det tjänar inget till att diskutera det här nu. Först måste vi till Riftedal och har vi tur befinner sig Arwen och Evelyn där. Vi kan inte fokusera på Haldir längre", sade Legolas och gav dem en vädjande blick. Elladan trängde sig förbi Aragorn utan att säga ett ord mer och Aragorn rörde sig inte förrän även Legolas börjat gå.  
Aragorn sparkade förstrött till en sten som han tyckte låg i vägen för honom. Han kände sig arg och blängde ilsket mot Elladan. Fjädern tog han fram igen och granskade den noga. Visst skimrade den lila och visst var den äkta. Plötsligt stannade Legolas och tecknade åt Elladan och Aragorn att vara tysta. Alla tre kunde känna hur marken skakade och de förstod att orker var på väg. Mycket riktigt, en pil som kom farande genom luften missade Legolas precis och borrade sig in i närmsta träd. Han och Elladan spände sina bågar och Aragorn drog sitt svärd. Från alla håll myllrade orker fram och kastade sig över de tre färdkamraterna.  
"De är för många", tjöt Aragorn och sparkade till en ork som kom alldeles för nära.  
Elladan och Legolas instämde, men de hade ingen chans att komma undan nu. En stor ork kom emot Aragorn och Elladan sköt iväg en pil mot den. Orken föll till marken och Aragorn gav Elladan ett leende till svar.  
"Ingen orsak mellon", svarade Elladan.  
Han förstod att de inte skulle kunna ta sig därifrån alla tre levande. Om han inte gjorde något nu skulle de alla tre dö. Elladan växlade en blick först med Legolas som förstod situationen, sedan med Aragorn.  
"Aldrig, det kommer inte på fråga", var Aragorns svar.  
"Arwen ser hellre att du överlever." Elladan vände blicken mot Legolas, "Ta Aragorn härifrån nu!"  
"Nej!" skrek Aragorn som drogs iväg av Legolas.  
"Han har rätt."  
Visst hade han rätt. Fast det skulle inte bli Legolas som talade om det för Arwen. Hon hade redan förlorat en bror, Elrohir. Då hade hon inte varit där och nu skulle hon inte vara här när Elladan föll. Aragorn bad för att Elladan skulle överleva. Sedan sprang han motvilligt med Legolas bort från striden.  
Med alla orkerna emot sig stred Elladan förgäves. Han hade räddat livet på Aragorn och Legolas, men med det hade han förorsakat sitt eget. En stor ork kom emot honom framifrån. Elladan spände sin båge.  
"Gurth 'ni yrch3", viskade han och fokuserade enbart på orken framför honom. Han la inte märke till den stora varelsen som smög upp bakom honom. Precis när han släppte pilen från bågen och den for genom luften kände han en enorm smärta genom kroppen. Hans blick for ner mot marken, men något kom i vägen för hans syn. Ett svärd. Rakt igenom honom. Orken drog hårt ut svärdet och Elladan föll, fortfarande vid liv, till marken. Han andades tungt och blinkade med ögonen för att få en klarare syn.  
"Leta upp de andra två!", gormade orken och böjde sig ner mot Elladan. "Säg mig, vart är Haldir?"

De sprang fort. Aldrig någonsin förr hade Legolas skyndat sig så mycket. Aragorn fick öka takten alltmer för att hinna med honom. Båda två kunde höra hur orkerna sprang bakom dem.  
"Vi kan inte leda dem till Riftedal", jämrade sig Aragorn och slängde en blick över axeln. Orkerna syntes inte till och de stannade upp båda två.  
"Varför följer de inte efter oss längre?" frågade Aragorn förvånat rakt ut.  
"De är efter oss, men de kan inte hitta oss. Skogen förvirrar dem", sade Legolas och pustade ut. "Vi ska inte låta Elladan ha offrat sig förgäves för vår skull", lade han till och vände blicken mot Aragorns ögon. De såg sårade och skuldmedvetna ut.  
"Hade vi inte grälat innan hade situationen varit en annan. Hur ska jag någonsin kunna berätta det här för Arwen?"  
"Du kommer att finna mod till det också, min vän." Legolas log mot Aragorn som vänt blicken ner mot marken.  
"Jag… han, allt blev fel. Mitt fel!"  
"Aragorn, lyssna på mig. Inget av det som hände var ditt fel."  
"Det är svårt att intala sig."  
"Du måste!" Legolas min blev mer bestämd och Aragorn kunde inte vika undan från den igen.  
"Jag ska göra mitt bästa."


	16. Kapitel 15

_Kapitlet i mitten... det är totalt 30 kapitel med en efterföljande epilog. Det kändes t-o-m-t när den här berättelsen blev klar. Allt förarbete i månader, sen skrivandet på två-tre månader... vart tog tiden vägen?_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 15  
**Marken skakade kraftigt och Haldir kom snabbt på fötter. Han drog upp Arwen som förvånat tittade på honom.  
"Vi får snart sällskap, det rör sig något i skogen", förtydligade Haldir.  
Tyst med stängda ögon och koncentrerad lyssnade Arwen efter steg bland träden. Hon slog snabbt upp ögonen och sprang rakt in bland dem.  
"Arwen!" skrek Haldir och sprang efter.  
Hon hade känt igen stegen. Det kunde inte vara någon annan. Hon kunde inte ha fel. Personen befann sig i närheten, hon kunde känna det. Arwen snodde runt bland träden och hon saktade ner farten. Hon lyssnade till vindens brus som fick löven att röra sig och vek sedan av åt höger genom skogen. Stegen hade tystnat och hon var inte längre lika säker, men hon ville ändå ta reda på vem personen i fråga var. Snabbt rundade hon ett stort träd och stod öga mot öga med personen. Hon hade inte haft fel.  
"Aragorn…"  
"Arwen…"  
Haldir kom pustandes efter och stödde sig mot trädet.  
"Vad menar du med att bara rusa…?" han avslutade inte meningen, utan stirrade bara på de två gestalter som Arwen lett honom till.  
"Det här Haldir, det är Aragorn och Legolas", sade hon och pekade på dem i tur och ordning.  
"Haldir?" utbrast Aragorn. "Är inte Evelyn med er?"  
Både Arwen och Haldir tittade ner i marken utan att säga ett ord. Aragorn vände upp Arwens ansikte och mötte hennes tårfyllda ögon.  
"Hon… Hon… Sauroman…" stammade Arwen.  
"Är hon… död?" utbrast Legolas.  
Haldir skakade kraftigt på huvudet, även om han var osäker på svaret.  
"Sauroman håller henne fångad."  
Ilska sköt ut från Aragorns ögon.  
"Jag visste att han inte var att lita på", snäste Legolas.  
"Aragorn… vart är Elladan?"  
Frågan kom som ett slag i magen på honom. Han visste att frågan skulle komma förr eller senare, och han skulle bli tvungen att berätta för henne här och nu, utan att han ens hunnit förbereda sig. Med sänkte ögon försökte han komma på det bästa och minst smärtsamma sättet att säga det på.  
"Jag är ledsen Arwen… han gav sitt liv för att rädda oss."  
"Nej… nej, nej!" Arwens ögons strömmade utav tårar. Hon blundade för att få sig en bild av platsen där Elladan befann sig. En tydlig bild av honom hade framträdde för henne och hon slog upp ögonen igen och sprang sedan in i skogen.  
"Arwen, det finns orker där!" skrek både Legolas och Aragorn.  
Hon brydde sig inte om det. En bror hade hon redan förlorat och hon stod inte ut med tanken på att tvingas förlora sin andra också. Träden tycktes hjälpa henne att visa vägen. Orker låg utspridda överallt, döda allihopa. Arwen hoppades att han, hennes bror fortfarande skulle vara vid liv, men hoppet låg alltför långt ifrån vetenskapen. Hon kom fram till en plats där träden stod glesare och där på marken låg han.  
"Elladan!" skrek Arwen och kastade sig över kroppen. Den var full av blodstänk och både under och bredvid kroppen gjorde sig den röda pölen allt större.  
"Arwen?" svarade en svag röst.  
"Du lever! Ligg still, jag ska ta dig till Rift…"  
"Nej."  
"Nej?"  
"Du kan inte flytta mig älskade lillasyster. Jag är alltför skadad, inte ens ada4 kan hela mig den här gången.  
"Far har starka helningsförmågor, du kommer att bli bra igen."  
Elladan suckade.  
"Lyssna på mig Arwen. Min kropp har förlorat för mycket blod, jag är nästan av på mitten, jag kan inte överleva…"  
"Säg inte så!" skrek Arwen.  
"Lilla vän, jag är så glad att jag hann få se dig igen innan jag dog. Min tid var ändå inne. Jag ska hälsa till Elrohir från dig… jag älskar dig så mycket syster. Låt inte Aragorn lägga skulden på sig."  
En tår rann nedför Elladans kind och Arwen smekte försiktigt undan den med sin darrande hand. Försiktigt tog hon sin brors kropp och lyfte upp den så att han vilade sitt huvud i hennes knä. Hon kände hur han förlorade sin värme och eldars liv rann ur honom.  
"Elladan, le melon… Jag klarar inte av att förlora dig också!" Tårarna gjorde hennes syn suddig och Elladan fattade hennes hand. Hon kände hur kall han redan blivit och besvarade fattningen med sina två händer för att värma honom.  
"Im gelir ceni ad lín. Gwanno ereb nín. Avo 'osto… Le melon.5", viskade Elladan och slöt sedan ögonen.

____

Det sägs att tiden ska läka alla sår, men om tiden tar slut? Vad ska då läka det sår som fortfarande existerar? Ingen tid kan någonsin läka vissa sår. De förblir vid existens. Med viss skillnad kan de minska och det kan finnas tillfällen då de inte framträder lika tydligt. Fast de finns fortfarande kvar. Till för att bränna liv i tiden igen och alla minnen.  
"Arwen…"  
Rösten lät så bekant. Så nära. Så varm. För att sedan dö. För att sluta existera. Elladan levde inte längre. En hand landade på Arwens axel.  
"Arwen, vi kan inte stanna här längre."  
Aragorns röst. Mjukt spred den sig i luften, men Arwen ville inte lyssna till den. Hon ville ingenting. Bara stanna hos Elladan. Följa med honom.  
"Du måste förstå…", började Aragorn igen.  
"Exakt vad är det jag ska förstå?" Arwens röst lät mest som en viskning. "Han sa att du inte skulle lägga skulden på dig. Vad menade han med det?"  
Förtvivlad släppte Aragorn handen från Arwens axel. Elladan hade dött i famnen på henne. Varken före eller efter. Han hade själv tagit med sig allt till andra sidan. I famnen på Arwen hade han frigjort Aragorn. Gömt undan bråket. Låtit ödet föra det budskapet vidare istället.  
"Vi diskuterade… och vi, jag och Elladan… vi blev osams. Sen blev vi överfallna av orker och han offrade sig själv för att rädda mig och Legolas. Han sa att han trodde att du skulle bli gladare om jag överlevde." Aragorn fick svårt att få fram resten. Det gjorde ont och han såg att även Arwen hade ont. "Jag sa ifrån, men han insisterade och Legolas drog mig undan striden."  
Först när Aragorn tystnat kunde hon förstå. Elrohir hade gett sitt liv för att rädda Evelyn. Elladan hade gett sitt liv för… Aragorn och Legolas. Själv gav hon sitt liv till Aragorn. Genom att äkta en dödlig förorsakade hon sitt folks odödlighet. Av kärlek och trohet offrades oskyldiga liv för att ett större namn skulle kunna nå framtiden.  
"A-Aragorn, jag kan inte klandra dig. Du vet att jag inte kan det. Jag kan inte klandra Elladan heller. Han sa att hans tid var inne. Jag vet inte varför eller hur, men jag hade det på känn. När den ena tvillingen dör blir bara en halv del kvar och den överlever inte lika lätt. Jag kommer aldrig sluta sörja dem. De ligger mig för nära hjärtat."  
Försiktigt omfamnade Aragorn sin Arwen och tröstade henne. De tårar hon fällde hörde till. Han kunde inte ta bort dem, han kunde inte ta bort hennes smärta och sorg, men kanske kunde han få den att minska.  
"Jag lovar att aldrig lämna dig."  
"Säg inte så, säg aldrig så."  
Arwen mötte Aragorns oförstående blick.  
"Du kommer att dö före mig."  
"Arwen…"  
Hon skakade på huvudet.  
"Du är försedd med långt liv, jag med odödligt. Vi båda kommer nu att dö, men du kommer dö före. Jag försvagas långsammare. Fast jag har inte bestämt mig än."  
"Bestämt dig för vad?"  
"För om jag ska följa med dig på en gång eller inte."  
Aragorns blick förändrades hastigt.  
"Arwen, nej. Du får aldrig göra så. Aldrig, inte ens för min skull. Du ska leva ut din egen tid. Jag lovar att vänta på dig och det är ett löfte jag kan hålla."  
Arwen vände blicken mot Elladan och förde den sedan tillbaka till Aragorn.  
"Vi kan inte lämna honom här, även om han sa åt mig att göra det."  
Aragorn suckade. Han visste att Arwen inte skulle bry sig om vad han sa när den dagen väl kom. Den dagen han skulle dö. Hon skulle ändå gå sin egen väg och göra sina egna val.  
"Nej, vi tar honom med oss och ser till att han alltid får vara med Elrohir. Jag måste hämta Legolas och Haldir, vi kan inte…"  
"Du kan inte hämta dem", avbröt Arwen. "Skogen talar till mig. En stor skara ondska är på väg hit."  
"Vilken idiot jag är", muttrade Aragorn.  
"De dödar Haldir om de får chansen."  
"Jag vet och de lär komma hit om vi dröjer för länge. Om jag eller du går för att varna dem lär orkerna följa efter."

Båda två satt med ryggarna mot varsitt träd mittemot varandra. De pratade inte, de tittade inte ens på varandra. Ändå kunde de förstå varandra mycket bättre än andra som yttrade ord till varandra och de förstod att något måste ha gått fel.  
"De har varit borta alltför länge nu", började Legolas.  
"En av dem borde ha kommit tillbaka hit för att få hjälp."  
"Elladan kanske var en ledtråd för att locka dit dig?"  
Haldir sa ingenting på en lång stund. Han funderade.  
"Tycker du att jag ska ta risken?"  
"Något måste vi göra", Legolas betonade starkt att Haldir inte på några omständigheter fick göra något själv nu. "Det är för riskabelt om enbart du går, du vet det."  
"Det vet jag mycket väl, men vi kan inte lämna Aragorn och Arwen!"  
"Nej och det ska vi inte heller."  
"Vad menar du?" frågade Haldir och gav honom en skeptisk blick.  
"Det finns mer varelser i den här skogen än orker."  
Legolas pekade mot träden och ur dem klättrade varelser Haldir aldrig förr sett. De var nästan genomskinliga, men deras ögon lyste starkt i en rödbrun nyans.  
"Vad är det för något?" undrade Haldir.  
"Nymfer", svarade Legolas. "Trädnymfer."  
Haldir tittade oförstående på honom.  
"Jag trodde inte att de existerade längre…", sade han sedan.  
"Hamadryader dör enbart om deras träd dör och de här träden har alltid stått här", svarade Legolas som om det var den självklaraste saken i världen. Däremot förstod Haldir inte alls mycket utav det. En av nymferna ställde sig framför Legolas.  
"Du kallade på oss", sade hon.  
Legolas nickade. Haldir tittade förvirrat på Legolas. Exakt när hade han kallat på dem?  
"Vi behöver er hjälp Kraneia."  
Haldir förstod inte alls vad de kunde vara till för hjälp. Vad kunde göra som han inte kunde? De såg knappast ut att kunna strida mot orker. Nymferna var mycket tunna och klädda enbart i sitt hår och löv, deras hy var nästan grön och håret hade en stark brunsvart färg som en stark stam. Haldir tyckte att de såg bräckliga ut, som om de skulle gå sönder vid minsta nuddning. Kraneia la märke till Haldirs tvivlande och vände blicken mot honom. Hon la huvudet på sned och granskade honom uppifrån och ned.  
"Så det är dig alla pratar om?" frågade hon sedan med en djup och åldrig röst. "För det är väl du som är Haldir?"  
Haldir ryggade tillbaka. Han var inte beredd på att väckas ur tankarna.  
"Ja, det är jag", mumlade han fram.  
"Tveka inte då, jag vet mycket väl vad jag gör." Hon vände sig sedan långsamt om mot Legolas igen som ryckte på axlarna mot Haldir. Hon drog iväg med honom för att de skulle få prata ostört utan att Haldir skulle lägga sig i.  
"Om du ser till att orkerna håller sig ifrån den här skogen för alltid så hjälper mitt folk er."  
"Du har mitt ord", svarade Legolas och sekunden efter virvlade alla trädnymferna ut ur sina gömmor och försvann lika fort som de dykt upp.  
"Vad sa hon till dig?" frågade Haldir.  
"Hon fick mig att ge ett löfte bara."  
"Man ska aldrig ge en nymf ett löfte!"  
"Och det har du erfarenhet av menar du?"  
"Skärp dig! Jag menar bara att du ska vara försiktig. De glömmer det aldrig och de lär straffa dig om löftet bryts."  
Legolas skrattade.  
"Du kan ta det lugnt."  
"Är det meningen att vi ska vänta här?" frågade Haldir sedan och sjönk ner på marken igen och lutade sig mot ett träd.

"Det ser så ut", svarade Legolas.


	17. Kapitel 16

_Buhu... nu är jag över mitten snart! :''/  
Hoppas att ni gillar historien, detta kapitel blev väldigt kort... hoppas ni tycker om det ändå._

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 16  
**En dröm. Vacker och sagolik. Färgerna sprudlade vilt omkring dem. De sade ingenting till varandra, deras utbyten av blickar sade mer om deras relation. I mörkret dansade de tillsammans och väckte ljusets värme. En önskad glädje och harmoni spred sig genom marken och de båda två sprang jämsiden. De växlade en snabb blick.  
Men så som alla lyckliga drömmar slutar.  
Hon vände bort blicken för en sekund och fällde sedan tillbaka den. Hon var ensam. Alltför ensam. Långsamt sjönk hon ihop och tynade nästan bort. En hand sträckte sig efter henne i mörkret, men hon gjorde inget för att mota bort den. Handen föll ner på hennes axel och lyfte upp henne. En kyla spred sig genom världen och personens ögon glimtade till en aning.  
"Det finns ingen återvändo", hörde hon personen säga.  
Sedan kom paniken. Ångesten. Förtvivlan.  
Hon gick sönder inifrån. Utmattad föll hon handlöst genom mörkret.  
Allt var över.  
Det var bara en dröm. En mardröm.

________


	18. Kapitel 17

_Kapitel 17, gillar det här kapitelt väldigt mycket :3_  
_Läs och kommentera 3_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 17  
**"Haldir…", flämtade Evelyn och slog upp ögonen. "Haldir", upprepade hon igen och slog handen för munnen. Längtan tog greppet om henne och hon fick svårt att andas. Hennes ögon fylldes utav tårar och snyftningarna trängde fram.  
"Gråt inte lilla vän."  
En mjuk röst från ingenstans talade till henne. Den letade sig in i henne och Evelyn torkade undan tårarna. Aldrig förr hade hon hört rösten men hon kände ändå vid den, som om hon borde veta vem den tillhörde.  
"Vem… vem är du?" snyftade hon fram.  
"Ermiadel", svarade personen och en gråvit skugga trädde in i rummet.  
I sagor och myter hade Ermiadel bara kunnat framställas som felaktig eftersom ingen levande nu visste hur hon såg ut. Evelyn reste sig upp och räckte fram sin hand. Ermiadel fattade den mellan sina två och stängde ögonen.  
"Du är kall", sade hon och öppnade dem igen.  
Evelyn fick inte fram några ord. Hon såg bara Ermiadels vackra skepnad och hon kände sig nästan förhäxad av den. Ermiadels långa svarta hår låg vackert nedför hennes axlar och de lila ögonen tittade ödmjukt på henne. Den vita hyn syntes knappt och den lätta klänningen hon bar skimrade i svag blå nyans. Evelyn la även märke till vingarna som satt på hennes rygg. De var inte längre hela. Söndertrasade och förstörda. Inte alls lika skimrande som de fjädrar som täckt hela Midgård.  
"Vad har hänt med dem?" frågade Evelyn och pekade på vingarna.  
"De ser ut så när de fälls", svarade Ermiadel och log. "Du behöver inte vara rädd."  
"Du har ont."  
"Det är något jag lärt mig att leva med."  
"Harido?"  
"Ja, han har väntat länge på mig. Jag har orsakat honom en enorm smärta och hans lidande är lika mycket mitt." Ermiadel borrade in sin blick i Evelyns ögon som tyckte det kändes obehagligt och vände undan sin blick.  
"Finns det någon möjlighet att jag överlever här?" Evelyns fråga fick Ermiadel att rynka på ögonbrynen.  
"Ger du upp?"  
Evelyn skakade häftigt på huvudet och nya tårar trängde fram i ögonen på henne.  
"Då finns det ingen risk att du skulle dö här. Jag lovar att hjälpa dig, så länge jag hinner. När de sista fjädrarna av mina vingar faller försvinner min själ från denna värld och jag färdas till Valinor. Först vill jag säga att du har skött dig bra. Fortsätt så."  
"Han ger aldrig upp."  
"Jag vet, men det gör inte du heller och på så vis hinner Haldir hit innan."  
"Jag hoppas det", viskade Evelyn, "men hur vet du om Haldir?"  
"Dina frågor är för många för att jag ska hinna ge svar till alla, den dagen du sätter din själ i Valinor ska jag besvara alla åt dig."  
Evelyn log. Denna alv som stod framför henne var inte enbart vacker, utan också vis och på något sätt så kände sig Evelyn lugn och trygg i hennes närvaro.  
"Du får snart otrevligt sällskap, lägg dig ner och sov igen. Du behöver det och jag finns i närheten, jag har fortfarande tid kvar."  
Ermiadels skepnad tynade bort. Allt hade gått så fort. På några sekunder hade de utbytt ett samtal och nu var hon ensam i rummet igen. Hon lydde Ermiadel och lade sig ner för att sova igen. Dörren slets plötsligt upp och Sauroman stormade in. Han slet upp Evelyn och ställde henne mot väggen.  
"Så hon besökte dig äntligen?" frågade han.  
Evelyn tittade chockat på honom. Visste han? Hur? Som svar på frågan nickade han mot den öppna dörren. Därutanför fanns den. Den dumma kulan som man kunde se saker i, palantíren. Varför kunde ingen ta den och slänga den i golvet? Tänkte Evelyn. Om hon fick chansen skulle hon göra det bestämde hon sig för.  
"Ja", svarade Evelyn kort. "Om du nu såg det så behöver jag inte säga så mycket mer." Lade hon till och smålog.  
"Den visar bara scenerna, inte replikerna", svarade Sauroman. "Fast du kanske kan dem?"  
Hon ville inte tala om det. Allt annat hade hon hållit tyst om. Sauroman skulle snart kunna spränga hela tornet med sin otålighet och ilska, över att inte få något ur henne. Det fick Evelyn att småskratta lite.  
"Vad är det som är så kul?"  
Men det var just det. Munnen öppnade sig på henne nu och hon började berätta allt. Hon ville inte, hon försökte stå emot, men det var som om hennes mun fick ett eget liv.  
"Ermiadel sa åt mig att inte ge upp. Hennes vingar…" Evelyn tystnade. Hon kämpade för att inte säga mer.  
"Ja? Vad var det med dem?"  
"De var… förstörda. När de sista fjädrarna faller helt försvinner hon."  
Nej. Varför berättade hon allt? Alla andra gånger hade hon stått emot, varför inte nu? Evelyn blundade och Ermiadel dök upp för hennes syn.  
"Han drar det ur dig. En formel. Det var därför han skyndade sig in till dig. Stå emot, den är stark när den har tagit ett grepp om personen, men den vara inte för evigt. Stå emot!"  
Hennes röst mumlade fram orden och Evelyn memorerade dem tydligt. Hon öppnade ögonen. Sauroman stod fortfarande framför henne och hon kände på sig att skulle han skulle fråga om armbandet. Den här gången skulle hon inte kunna gömma undan det längre.  
"Det här går riktigt bra, nu när du för en gångs skull är uppriktig mot mig. Ska vi ta nästa fråga som vi jobbat med alltför länge? Berätta om armbandet."  
Frågan dök upp mycket riktigt. Evelyn hade svaret i huvudet. Hon ville inte tala om det.  
"Haldir…" sade hon lågt.  
"Vad är det med honom?"  
Evelyn skakade på huvudet.  
"Jag kan inte…"  
"Vad är det med honom? Tala!" skrek Sauroman.  
"Endast han kan ta av armbandet. Jag har för mig att Elrond nämnde det en gång för mig för länge sedan. Eftersom att Haldir la in all sin kärlek i armbandet är mitt liv bundet till hans kärlek. Dör den dör armbandet och det skyddar mig inte längre." Tårar rann nedför hennes kinder och hon tittade Sauroman i ögonen. "Jag ber dig, fråga mig inte mer."  
Han brydde sig inte om hennes bedjande utan frågade istället iskallt.  
"Är allt som behövs att jag dödar honom?"  
Hon vände bort blicken från honom. Evelyn försökte skingra tankarna, men det var som att svaret naglade sig fast och inte tänkte försvinna förrän hon spottat ut det.  
"Ja…" viskade hon.  
Sauroman log.  
"Det finns… det finns ett annat sätt."  
Han lyssnade noggrant på Evelyn som börjat prata igen.  
"En stor frigörning av en energi kan få armbandet att brytas."  
Hon förbannade sig själv för att hon var så svag och inte kunde stå emot. Allt han varit ute efter var just det. Hur han skulle kunna förstöra armbandet. På så vis skulle han lätt kunna döda henne sedan. Precis det som han ville.  
Sauroman släppte Evelyn som sjönk ner på golvet. Han gick in i sitt rum och stängde dörren efter sig. Han hade fått det han ville. Nu behövde han inte bry sig om henne längre, bara se till att hon stannade kvar i Orthanc.


	19. Kapitel 18

_Jag har en förkärlek för Elrohir och Elladan, jag vet bara inte varför jag låter döda dem för det... kanske för att den här historien ska bli allt mer hemsk? Mjo, men hemskhetena måste ju ta slut någon gång, eller?_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 18  
**Arwen lade sig skyddande över Elladan, medan Aragorn hela tiden riktade blicken mot skogen omkring dem. De befann sig på det enda stället i denna skog där träden växt glesare. Ett perfekt tillfälle för fienden. Då syntes dem. Gjorde sig till känna och redo att gå till attack. En ork kom springandes emot Aragorn och han försvarade sig snabbt med sitt svärd. Han skrek åt Arwen att ge sig av. Hon lyssnade inte på honom, utan drog själv sitt eget svärd. Orkernas ledare klev fram i cirkeln som omslöt dem och alla runt om stannade upp.  
"Om du talar om för mig vart Haldir är så är jag villig att låta er gå", sade han riktat mot Aragorn.  
"Hur vet du att det inte är jag?" svarade Aragorn och gav den stora orken en mystisk blick.  
"Du är ingen alv, det syns lång väg. Han där", orken pekade på Elladan, "Han vägrade säga något. Dumma lilla envisa alv."  
"Ta tillbaka det där!" skrek Arwen och böjde sig snabbt ner efter Elladans pilbåge. Hon fann en pil i kogret. Tillräckligt för att döda en ork, med en träff på rätt ställe. Hon ställde sig upp igen och riktade bågen mot den stora orken.  
Orken småskrattade.  
"Du kan inte döda mig med en pil, han där försökte."  
Aragorn tittade åt Arwen och sänkte handen för att hon skulle första att hon skulle sänka bågen. Motvilligt drog hon ned den och vände blicken mot skogen. För att vinna mera tid tänkte Aragorn försöka föra ett samtal med fienden. Han visste att om orken gav order om att döda honom och Arwen skulle de inte ha en chans att överleva.  
"Vad är det som är så speciellt med den där Haldir egentligen?" frågade han och försökte låta riktigt skeptisk, vilket bara lät onaturligt och den här orken var inte dum nog att han inte förstod det. Han gav Aragorn en mörk blick som snabbt ryggade tillbaka och tog ett fastare grepp om sitt svärd. Orken förde upp sin krokiga arm och viftade lätt på handen. Med ens gröp orkerna närmare och cirkeln slöts allt mer kring dem.  
"Vi kan göra det här enkelt eller svårt, säg mig vart alven befinner sig så ska vi inte besvära er mer."  
Aragorn trodde inte på att den orken skulle låta dem gå efter att han fått svaret och kontrade med: "Hur kan du vara så säker på att vi talar sanning?"  
Ilsket spände orken blicken i honom igen och gav ifrån sitt ett gurglande morraktigt ljud och tog ett steg närmare Aragorn, men den här gången backade han inte undan och orken blev allt mer frustrerad.  
"Du borde inte fråga så mycket utan istället besvara mina frågor!"  
"Svarar du på mina så är jag villig att svara på dina."  
Ett djupt gurglande ljud kom från orken igen, men Aragorn stod kvar, oberörd.  
"Ta henne", sade orken och pekade på Arwen, "nej, döda henne istället."  
De andra orkerna log och skrattade lågt, äntligen skulle de få göra något riktigt ovanligt. Ingen utav av dem hade någonsin förr dödat en kvinnlig alv. Förskräckt såg sig Arwen omkring. Om orkerna lydde orden skulle hon vara död inom några sekunder och sedan… hon ville inte tänka på vad de tänkte göra mot Aragorn.  
"Hon kanske vet mer än mig", sade Aragorn lugnt utan att se åt Arwen som häftigt protesterade i en djup suck.  
"Tala alv!" kommenderade orken.  
"Haldir får ni aldrig tag i. Han är utom era gränser", svarade Arwen stolt. Det var inte meningen att hon skulle säga så, men hennes hjärna kopplades bort och munnen talade utav sig själv. Hennes svar fick orken att tappa humöret totalt och han drog sin svängda sabel.  
"Det räcker med prat nu", gurglade han fram och attackerade Aragorn. Orkerna omkring skingrade sig. En del flydde för sina liv, medan några stannade kvar för att hjälpa sin ledare i striden och få äran för att ha dödat den kvinnliga alven.  
"Stopp."  
Både Aragorn och Arwen hörde rösten. De trodde att det var Haldirs röst och att Legolas var med honom, men de hade båda fel. Skimrande varelser svepte fram och spred sina löv och blommor över fienden. De förstod inget utav händelsen och iakttog den med förvånade blickar. Därefter bröt sedan skrik och jämmer ut och många av orkerna kastade sig på marken och rullade omkring. Löven klibbade sig fast i deras hud och gav dem brännande märken över kroppen. Blommorna dolde deras syn och Aragorn attackerade snabbt orkernas ledare. Han kämpade emot, men föll utmattad ned på marken och Aragorn gjorde slut på hans eländiga liv genom att hugga huvudet av honom. Han vände sig sedan mot Arwen som försökte dra undan Elladan från orkerna som låg utspridda på marken.  
"Låt oss hjälpa dig vännen vår", rösten var mjuk och en varm hand lades över Arwens.  
"Trädnymfer?" ett frågande konstaterande som hon snabbt fick svar på.  
"Legolas sände oss, både han och Haldir förstod att ni måste ha befunnit er i fara eftersom det dröjde så länge. Låt oss föra Elladan till Riftedal i ert sällskap. Ondskan härskar ännu i dessa skogar.  
"Må alla stjärnor vaka över er tills domedagen träder fram för er och låt de visa er väg i mörkret. Över min själ och mitt liv ska jag vaka över denna skog."  
"Lilla vän, enbart din existens hjälper oss. Vår aftonstjärna."  
Aftonstjärna? Hade inte Arwen hört det uttrycket förut? Jo, för många år sedan. Hon, den alven föddes döende och hade det inte varit… Denée?  
"Det är Denée som är aftonstjärnan, inte jag."  
"Hon existerar inte längre i denna värld. I Riftedal lämnade hon ett bud om att du skulle ta hennes plats, att Evelyn blev utvald är ingen slump. Aftonstjärnan och Änglaalven föds under samma epok och i samma familj. Att Denée föddes som döende var inte planerat, men att Evelyn skulle bli Änglaalven var det sedan långt tillbaka och du står henne närmast därför går du nu under denna titel."  
Arwen förstod mycket lite utav vad nymfen talade om, men hon skulle säkert få mer svar i Riftedal av sin far. Nymfen höll fram sin hand mot henne, i handen låg ett halssmycke av silver. Två vackra blad höll fast en blomma av diamanter och kedjan var stark och lång. Smycket glittrade och Arwen tog försiktigt emot halssmycket.  
"Smycket heter Evenstar och det är från om med ditt, från Denée", sade Kraneia.  
"Jag ska göra min plikt", sade Arwen och fattade nymfens händer med båda sina. "För vår gemensamma framtids skull."


	20. Kapitel 19

_Har ni lätt att få upp bilder i huvudet av vad som händer när ni läser den här berättelsen? Jag skulle vilja veta det : lämna gärna en kommentar om det. *Thanks*_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 19  
**Dörren skilde dem åt. På den ena sidan befann sig Sauroman sittandes bland sina böcker där han planerade nästa drag. Bortom dörrens andra sida satt Evelyn ihopsjunken på golvet, tätt intill dörren. Lämnad ensam åt sitt öde. Allt hade hon lämnat bort, allt utom armbandet med Haldirs kärlek, till Sauroman. All information han fiskat efter från första stund. Sekunderna tickade allt fortare och hennes liv förkortades med varje som löpte förbi. Med den kraft hon hade kvar hade hon förgäves bultat på dörren. Dag och natt. Timme efter timme. Räknat minuterna. Bönat om nåd. Varje försök hade lett till samma slutsats. Ett nedsjunkande på golvet utan något som helst tecken på svar. Evelyns huvud guppade från sida till sida och tillslut lät hon det vila på det kalla marmorgolvet. Tårarna vägrade att ta slut. Hur många som än trängde fram fanns det ändå några få över. Någon kraft att resa sig upp hade hon inte kvar och när Sauroman väl bestämt sig för att öppna dörren tänkte hon inte kämpa emot längre. Det fanns ingen ork kvar. Alla hennes tankar riktades mot Haldir och hon önskade att hon fått sett honom igen, om så bara för några sekunder. Solen hade redan passerat fönstret alltför många gånger. Månens ljus nådde nu in och blänkte i Evelyns ögon. Hon sträckte långsamt upp armen för att fånga den. På låtsas. Som hon och Haldir gjorde när hon var mindre. En hand fattade hennes och hon log.  
"Haldir…" mumlade hon och slöt sedan ögonen. Hennes arm föll ner mot golvet och blev liggandes.  
"Jag önskar…" hennes röst viskade fram önskningen. "Jag önskar att du inte hittar mig såhär Haldir. Det här är inte jag. Låt mig gå… jag… älskar… dig."  
Vinden svepte bort orden och för att göra budskapet tydligare sträckte Evelyn långamt ned handen i fickan på sin klänning där hon fann litet jord. Hon lät vinden svepa det med sig och hon hoppades att Haldir skulle förstå. Det fanns inte längre något hopp.  
Hon gav upp.

____


	21. Kapitel 20

_Bara tio kapitel kvar efter detta... hjälp. Hoppas att ni gillar historien! :D_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 20  
**En ny natt passerade och ersattes av en glödande gryning. Eftersom han inte kunnat sova alls hade han erbjudit sig att ta första vakten. När de andra sen försökt byta av honom hade han kommit med dåliga ursäkter om att han precis redan blivit avbytt och de andra hade lagt sig ner för att sova igen utan invändningar. Haldir behövde tid för att tänka. Tid för att ta sig samman.  
Nu när solens första strålar nådde hans ansikte tittade han lite försynt upp och mötte den blåa himlen. Han hörde att de andra vaknade och han reste sig snabbt upp, ifall de undrade skulle han bara säga att han vaknat tidigt och inte kunnat somna om.  
"Du ser trött ut", tyckte Arwen och gav honom en medlidsam min.  
"Ingen fara", svarade han svävande.  
Han förstod att dem andra såg. De var inte dumma, men innan de hann fråga något mer skyndade sig Haldir att lägga till: "Jag har lembas om ni vill ha, så vi kommer iväg fortare…" Han började rota i väskan efter dem. De andra växlade oroligt blickar emellan sig.  
"Haldir, är du verkligen okej?" frågade Aragorn försiktigt.  
"Självklart", svarade han snabbt, samtidigt som han slutade att leta efter bröden. "Jag… Mår… Bra."  
Ingen utav dem var särskilt hungriga och för att inte dra ut på tiden ännu mera packade de ihop sina saker och fortsatte. Solen hade nu stigit en aning högre och strålarna skymtades mellan träden. Marken var dock fortfarande fuktig efter den kalla natten. Ingen av dem tyckte sig heller ha någon anledning att säga något. Alla gick försjunkna i sina egna tankar, mest Haldir. Det unga ansiktet som han memorerat av Evelyn var fortfarande så levande och det dök upp hela tiden innanför hans näthinna. Hur mycket han än försökte kunde han inte bli kvitt hennes ansikte. Visserligen ville han det inte heller, men att se henne så glad och livlig gjorde ont med tanke på att han visste hur svag hon egentligen var och han skulle förmodligen komma försent.  
Träden skingrades kring landskapet och marken lyste grönare än förut. Blommor i alla färger glittrade i solens sken och vinden lät deras dofter spridas över världen. Det skvalpande vattnet i en bäck lekte nyckfullt intill skogens kant och där högre upp på kullen kunde de skymta det. Riftedals första torn. Det glittrade likt guld i solen och i fönstret såg de Elrond. Han visste att de skulle komma.  
Trädnymferna virvlade fram framför Legolas och han sträckte fram handen till Kraneia.  
"Tack för all hjälp."  
"Alverna lärde skogen att tala, vi står i stor skuld till er. Glöm inte vårt avtal bara", svarade Kraneia och fattade Legolas hand.  
"Du har mitt ord, mellon."  
"Mellon."  
Nymferna tynade bort, en efter en. Kraneia sist utav dem alla. Hon vinkade farväl åt dem och löven virvlade ned på den plats hon nyss stått på.  
"Vi är hemma igen Elladan", sade Arwen och kramade mjukt hans hand. "Du ska få träffa Elrohir igen." Hon tyckte först att hans hand med ens besvarade hennes värme och kramade henne tillbaka med samma värme. Verkligheten tog henne samman när hon insåg att det var Aragorn som lagt sin hand över hennes.  
"Allt ska bli bra igen", sade han och gav henne en mjuk kram bakifrån.  
"Jag vågar inte släppa honom…" började Arwen och vände sig mot Aragorn. "De var mina storebröder, jag känner mig så liten, så ensam och övergiven." Hon lade sitt huvud mot hans bröst och grät tyst. Försiktigt förde han handen över hennes hår och smekte det mjukt som för att tala om att han fanns här för henne och han aldrig skulle utsätta henne för fara. Om det hade funnits något han hade kunnat göra så hade han gjort det. Om inte denna värld varit så förbannat grym och känslokall hade varken Elrohir eller Elladan behövt offra sina liv.  
Dörrarna stod öppna för dem när de kom fram till porten. De möttes av Elrond och Miriadel som omfamnade dem med öppna armar.  
"Välkommen hem igen Arwen", sade Elrond om kramade sin dotter.  
Miriadel såg sig omkring efter Evelyn, men hon kunde inte hitta henne bland de andra, och hon lade märke till Elladan som låg död på båren. Hon trodde först att det var Evelyn, men när hon tittade närmare såg att det inte var hennes dotter. Utan det var hennes kusinbarn.  
"Elrond…" började hon.  
"Jag visste det redan", avbröt han och såg med glänsande ögon på sin kusin. Hon såg tillbaka på honom med sårad blick.  
"Du kunde ha sagt något."  
"Jag fick en syn av händelsen, inte personen."  
"Hade du sagt något om du sett Evelyn?"  
Elrond svarade inte.  
Arwen förde sin far till båren där Elladan låg, ännu blekare än tidigare och alldeles stilla.  
"Du kämpade väl, vila i frid nu min son. Calo anor na ven, namárëi6", sade Elrond lågt och rörde vid sin sons hand.  
Miriadel såg sig om igen, men hon kunde inte hitta Evelyn.  
"Vart… vart är Evelyn?" frågade hon oroligt och såg sig en extra gång omkring.  
Haldir var den som klev fram till henne, med blicken riktad i marken. Han visste att det var hans uppgift att berätta det, speciellt för Miriadel som alltid haft ett gott öga till honom. Långsamt förde han upp blicken mot henne och han kunde se att hennes ögon redan var fyllda med tårar. Haldir förstod att hon visste att Evelyn inte var säker, men det han skulle säga… han undrade om hon någonsin kunde tänka sig det.  
"Hon…" rösten hackade sig, nästan kröp ner tillbaka i halsen på honom och han fick nästan andnöd. "Evelyn…" började han igen, men rösten svek honom igen. Miriadel la sina händer på hans axlar och tittade in i hans ögon.  
"Jag klarar att höra sanningen", sade hon ödmjukt.  
"Hon… befinner sig hos Curunir", med det satte han punkt och Miriadel släppte hans axlar. Elrond tittade skeptiskt på honom.  
"Sauroman?"  
"Ja."  
"Har han gått över till den onda sidan?"  
"Han är inte den han en gång var min vän."  
En ny röst trädde in i samtalet och alla vände blicken mot honom. En gammal man i grå klädnad med en hög hatt i samma färg trädde fram. Han hade långt gråaktigt skägg som täckte större delen av honom framifrån. En stor käpp stötte han sig mot medan han tog sig framåt och vid höften satt ett svärd fast.  
"Gandalf…" utbrast Elrond.  
"Ja, min vän. Tiden är knapp och vi har fortfarande mycket kvar att uträtta i denna värld." Han tog fram en bok som han burit på och räckte den till Elrond. "Det är dags att vi inser sanningen nu."  
Elrond tittade ned på boken han fått i handen och han ryckte till när han läste titeln.  
"Gandalf, vart har du hittat den här boken?"  
"Där den har varit sedan den skapades, i Lothlórien hos Celeborn och Galadriel."  
De andra ställde sin närmare Gandalf och Elrond för att få en skymt av vad det var för bok.  
"Ermiadel och Harido?" läste Haldir och mötte sedan Elronds blick.  
"Det är historien om dem, men innan Gandalf förtäljer den historien måste vi först ge Elladan en begravning."  
De vita kläderna lyste klart mot den orangea naturen. Arwen stod längst fram tillsammans med Aragorn. Hon mindes klart och tydligt begravningen av hans mamma, hon tyckte det kändes som om det var igår. Det blev så tydligt nu när det var henne det gällde. Känslan kändes så stark och om det skulle ha fått henne att må bättre hade hon slängt sig ner på marken. Skrikit och gråtit tills rösten gått förlorad och alla tårar tagit slut. Hon visste mycket väl att det inte hjälpte, hon skulle aldrig få igen sina bröder. Det enda sättet för henne att träffa dem igen skulle vara genom att hon själv dog och det klarade hon inte heller av. Aragorn behövde henne och hon behövde honom. Han som också var trasig i själen, inte riktigt tillfreds med sig själv och sin framtid, hon kunde inte lämna honom åt det ödet. Hennes pappa behövde henne också. Helst skulle han nog se nu att hon tog skeppet till Valinor och bildade sig ett drägligt liv, men dit kunde inte Aragorn färdas. Hon vände sig hastigt mot honom och tryckte hårt in sitt huvud mot hans bröst. Aragorn reagerade snabbt och smekte långsamt hennes hår samtidigt som hon grät tyst och gjorde hans vita tröja halvt genomskinlig av tårarnas salt. Om det hade funnit något han kunde gjort annorlunda så hade han gjort det. Han visste mycket väl att det var fegt att ändra sig nu. Det kunde han dock inte säga till Arwen, hon fick inte ta på sig hans skuldkänslor också.  
"Lova mig att du aldrig, aldrig någonsin får för dig att dö i krig", snörvlade Arwen och lade armarna om hans midja.  
"Jag lovar", svarade han och kysste lätt hennes huvud.  
I handen höll Elrond en vit ros. Det vita för sorg och rosen för saknad. Han böjde sig ner mot marken där Elladan nu låg under. Försiktigt tog han upp en näve jord och stoppade sedan ner rosen där och lade tillbaka jorden. Naturen skötte resten. Rosen rätade upp sig på en gång och grönt gräs spred sig över Elladans grav och en själslig vind svepte förbi dem alla. Den tog tag om rosen och två blad virvlade ned på gräset.  
"De är tillsammans nu", sade Elrond och en tår rann nedför hans kind. Arwen klev fram och omfamnade sin far.  
"Jag lovar att inte dö ifrån dig", sade hon lågt.  
Elrond tog sin hand under hennes haka och lyfte upp huvudet så att han kunde se hennes ögon.  
"Lova mig inget du vet att du inte kan hålla." han sneglade snabbt åt Aragorns håll och sedan tillbaka till Arwen. "Jag vet vem du kommer att välja i slutänden."  
"Far, jag älskar dig."  
"Jag älskar dig också Arwen, det gör jag verkligen" sade Elrond till svar och kramade sin dotter.


	22. Kapitel 21

_Uhuhuu... sorgligt det har varit hela tiden! Buhuhuhu! *återhämtar mig*  
Här är kapitel 21._

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 21  
**Det hade nu gått två dagar sedan begravningen och Gandalf och Elrond hade samlat Miriadel, Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas och Haldir för att de nu skulle berätta hela historien om Ermiadel och Harido. Arwen satt fortfarande försjunken i tankar om sina bröder och hade svårt att koncentrera sig på det som nu skulle tas upp.  
"Alla här känner till existensen om Ermiadel och Harido" började Gandalf och stöttade sig mot sin stav. "Men vet någon av er egentligen vad som hände med dem och varför tiden efter blev som den blev?"  
Ingen svarade. De visste faktiskt inte. Miriadel som stod som ättling till Ermiadel hade bara hört påhittade berättelser om de stora bravaderna om hon och Harido tagit sig an. Haldir som stod som ättling till Harido hade även han bara hastigt hört några få berättelser som gått från mun till mun. Gandalf satte sig ner och sneglade på boken som låg på bordet framför dem.  
"Det är en sorglig historia", sade han och gnuggade sig i ögonen innan han fortsatte. "Ermiadel föddes som den första alven vi känner till och därför har blivit vår grundare. Hon äktade sedan människan Harido som hon omvandlade till alv för att de skulle kunna leva tillsammans för alltid. Som ett bevis på sin tacksamhet lät Harido skapa pärlarmbandet där varje pärla stod för en bit av honom själv. Hans kärlek, hans själ, hans hjärta och så vidare. Han ville att hans älskare skulle bära honom med sig vart än hon befann sig. Armbandet fäste han sedan vid Ermiadels vänstra handled eftersom hon var högerhänt, och han ville inte att det skulle bli en börda för henne. Harido var den enda som kunde ta det av henne och med det skyddade armbandet henne och gjorde henne även odödlig för fienden. De kunde inte döda henne så länge hon bar armbandet och för att få det av henne skulle de bli tvungna att döda Harido, då armbandet tappade hans delar skulle det sluta skydda henne och göra henne dödlig för deras vapen. Hemskt, men alldeles sant.  
Flera arter fördes sedan till vår värd Arda och senare skapades Midgård och Valinor och de angränsande länderna. Ondskan föddes alltmer och godheten stod på andra sidan. Balrogerna föddes och drakarna. Tillsammans utgjorde de en stor makt och skapade orkerna, onda varelser som endast lever för att tjäna sin härskare och döda för honom. Den största balrogen, han nämns inte vid namn i boken tyvärr och jag vet inte namnet på honom, hörde talas om Ermiadel och Harido. Han såg dem som hot och startade krig med alla levande varelser som ställde sig under deras godhet. De två grundade det som nu är Lothlórien där de styrde, som nu Celeborn och Galadriel gör. Det uråldriga styrandet kommer från deras tid och lär finnas där tills alverna går under för alltid.  
I kärleksgåva på deras bröllopsdag lät Ermiadel skapa ett halsband. Inuti det lät hon förvara sina tårar som smälta samman till en bild utav henne själv. Efter det gjorde hon en kopia av halsbandet. Kopian behöll hon själv och gav originalet till Harido. Halsbandet gav honom styrka och kraft att sätta sig emot fienden och kriget stod vid deras dörr." Gandalf hämtade andan innan han fortsatte. Ingen avbröt honom, de ville höra klart hela historien innan de kom med frågor som säkert skulle få sina svar nu.  
"Kriget blev deras fall", började Gandalf med att säga och oroliga blickar stirrade på honom. "Fienden fick veta att Harido var den svaga länken och de gjorde allt för att kunna konfrontera honom ensam. Han var medveten om det och såg alltid till att hålla sig till styrkorna, även när de slogs höll han sig tätt intill sina egna och försvarade dem. De vann alla slag, utom det sista, avgörandet. Balrogen kom själv ut, han litade inte på att hans orker kunde ha ihjäl Harido. Han fick syn på honom mitt i fältet och med ett steg stod han framför honom. Harido visste mycket väl att han inte kunde vinna mot den här fienden eftersom hans makt översteg hans. Han dog. Balrogen tog halsbandet ifrån honom, vart det blev av visste ingen eftersom det försvann. Med Haridos död försvann kraften i armbandet och Ermiadel försvagades, hon förstod att Harido fallit i kriget och tog sig själv dit. Hon brydde sig inte om att hon själv gick mot sin egen död, hon var tvungen att låta godheten segra och hon ville väldigt gärna se Harido en sista gång innan hon föll. Med magi skapade hon vingarna, det som vi nu kallar 'Ermiadels vingar'. Inuti dem band hon sin själ, för att hon skulle kunna komma tillbaka då världen besattes av ondskan igen. Det som nu sker. Hon ville inte att hennes arvtagare skulle behöva leva i en lika grym värld och gå samma öde till mötes som hon. Med vingarnas besvärjelse gjorde att hennes själ alltid skulle komma att vara bunden till den här världen tills det att hon låtit dem falla. Först då skulle hon bli fri och kunna gå över till de dödas rike."  
"Men vad händer med Evelyn nu, eftersom Ermiadels vingar har fallit?" frågade Haldir lågt och titta försynt mot Gandalf.  
"Vingarna går i arv, Evelyn kommer att tvingas binda sin själ till dem. Utan att veta det orsakade Ermiadel en sluten cirkel för nästa person som skulle ta hennes plats. Det spelar ingen roll nu vad Evelyn gör, hennes vingar kommer att börja visa sig så småningom och hon kommer först kunna lämna den här världen när de faller. Visserligen kan hon själv bestämma under vilken händelse det ska ske, men det måste hon bestämma nu innan. Det andra problemet är att armbandet inte överlever så länge…" svarade Gandalf på Haldirs fråga.  
"Vad menar du med det?"  
"Sauroman har fått veta ett annat sätt att ta det ifrån henne."  
"Det är omöjligt… eller?"  
"Nej Haldir, om en tillräcklig energiansträngning kommer från Evelyn kommer det att slå ut armbandets kraft och hon kommer att falla."  
Först trodde han att han hört fel och bad Gandalf upprepa svaret. Efter den andra gången förstod han att det inte var fel. Det var sant. Miriadel sprang ut från rummet och Elrond skyndade sig efter henne. Själv ville Haldir slå Sauroman i tusen bitar innan han gjorde något mer mot Evelyn och han berättade för Gandalf om hennes meddelande.  
"Vi har tid på oss, om hon orkar stå emot. Jag ska prata med Elrond om hur vi ska anlägga angreppet, det kommer leda till krig och jag är rädd att du inte får medverka i det Haldir. Även om Evelyn faller, du är viktig för framtiden." Gandalf trädde ut ur rummet, följd av Arwen som inte orkade stanna kvar. Aragorn tassade ut efter henne och enbart Legolas var kvar vid Haldirs sida.  
"Vi kommer klara det", sade han uppmuntrandet.  
Haldir visade inga tecken på att han hört vad Legolas nyss sade och även han lämnade salen. Han gick ut på balkongen för att få luft och när han riktade ned blicken såg han två personer han inte sett på flera år. Rúmil och Orophin. Snabbt skyndade han sig ner och lät sig omfamnas av sina bröder.  
"Rúmil… Orophin, jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle få träffa er igen."  
Båda hans bröder log mot honom och de stod länge och bara höll om varandra innan Rúmil tog till orda.  
"Vi kan väl inte låta dig ha allt roligt för dig själv heller."  
"Jag är glad att ni är här", sade Haldir utan att riktat höra sin brors kommentar.  
De lade plötsligt märke till att han inte bar halsbandet och de växlade en skeptisk blick sinsemellan innan Orophin försiktigt frågade: "Haldir, varför bär du inte halsbandet? Vad jag vet svor du att aldrig ta det av dig."  
"Vet ni inte?"  
"Vet vad?"  
"Om Evelyn?"  
"Är hon inte här?"  
Haldir skakade på huvudet.  
"Sauroman."  
"Är du säker?"  
"Har aldrig varit säkrare."  
"Lever hon?"  
Frågan fick Haldir att stanna upp. Han visste inte vad han skulle svara, hon hade visserligen varit vid liv när han fått hennes meddelande… men nu, han visste inte. Å andra sidan borde det ha märkts utifall hon var död.  
"Jag tror det", svarade Haldir. "Fast hon är svag… hon skickade mig ett meddelande och Gandalf pratar om det kommande kriget."  
"Det har vi i alla fall hört talas om", sade Orophin och tittade oroligt på sin bror. "Hur mår du egentligen?"  
Huvudet skakade från sida till sida på Haldir.  
"Har mått bättre."  
"Vi ser det", flikade Rúmil in. "Fast vi håller med om att du ska undvika kriget som Gandalf talade om."  
"Jag vet inte om jag kan."  
Båda bröderna drog en djup suck. De hade redan förstått att Haldir inte skulle dra sig ur så lätt. Men problemet låg inte där ännu, först var de tvungna att komma upp med en bra plan på hur de skulle ta Evelyn ifrån Sauroman, levande.

Miriadel vägrade närvara vid deras nästa samtal. Elrond hade förgäves försökt få henne att förstå.  
_"Det är min dotter det handlar om, förstår du inte det?" hade hon sagt till honom.  
"Jag har förlorat mina båda söner, jag förstår mycket väl. Det blir inte bättre av att du går och gömmer dig." Elronds svar hade fått hans kusin att blixtra till.  
"Min man är död. Min äldsta dotter befinner sig döende i Valinor. Jag är svag och nu… min yngsta dotter ligger inför döden. Vad förväntar du dig av mig egentligen?"  
Elrond hade inget bra svar på det och hade helt enkelt låtit bli att svara. Han lät Miriadel vara, han behövde själv fundera. Han visste att Sauroman var mer än vad han såg ut som._  
"Kommer hon inte?" undrade Gandalf.  
"Nej", svarade Elrond.  
"Jag förstår henne…"  
"Snälla… Gandalf kan vi inte bara koncentrera oss på det väsentliga?"  
"Självklart, självklart Elrond."  
Gandalf vände sig mot de andra. Ingen hade sagt någonting, ingen av dem hade någon idé alls om hur de skulle gå till väga. Det gick inte att bara klampa rakt in i Isengård, det kryllade av orker överallt och Sauroman höll allt under noggrann uppsikt från sitt torn Orthanc. De skulle inte kunna ta sig in utan att det märktes, men kanske de skulle kunna distrahera orkerna och Sauroman så mycket att de inte lade märke till att Haldir tog sig in i tornet. Elrond gillade inte den idén, men det var den bästa de hade. Gandalf behövdes på fältet för att inte väcka misstankar och det vore bäst för Evelyn om det var Haldir som kom.  
"Är tanken att vi är dem enda som ska färdas dit?" frågade Orophin, hans bröder var där, Legolas, Aragorn och Arwen.  
"Inte Arwen", skyndade sig Elrond att säga.  
"Vi kan inte riskera andras liv alltför mycket", sade Gandalf och mötte Orophins blick.  
"Sex färdkamrater… mot minst tusen orker? Vi går mot en säker död Gandalf."  
"Nejdå, orker är fega varelser och det räcker för att vi ska få in Haldir i tornet. När väl det är gjort drar vi oss tillbaka för att iaktta, när vi sedan får en signal av honom måste vi givetvis se till att han får med sig Evelyn därifrån."  
"Vad för signal har du tänkt dig?" undrade Haldir skeptiskt.  
"Sänd oss den här pilen, den letar upp mig när du skjutit iväg den från tornet", svarade Gandalf och tog fram en silvrig pil med guldfjädrar. "Fjädrarna kommer från en första ålders drake", mumlade han stolt efter att Haldir tagit emot pilen.  
Haldir tittade intresserat på pilen, den var väldigt vacker tyckte han och lade märke till inskriptionen på den, som stod på ett främmande språk.  
"Vad står det?" frågade han och tittade upp mot Gandalf som log.  
"Jag lovar att jag ska berätta det för dig en annan dag."  
"När ger vi oss av?" Aragorns fråga kom plötsligt och Gandalf vände blicken mot honom.  
"Imorgon, så tidigt som möjligt. Se till att sova i natt, ni kommer att behöva all kraft ni kan få imorgon."  
Med det var mötet avslutat. Det hade gått fortare än de tänkt sig och det hade märkts tydligt att Gandalf och Elrond haft delade meningar angående Haldir. Om det visade sig att Haldir dog kunde inget säkra framtiden och alla levande varelser som stod under det goda skulle tvingas lämna Midgård och fly till Valinor. Gandalf tänkte inte ge fienden den chansen och Elrond fick helt enkelt lita på hans ord, han visste att Gandalf inte skulle låta Haldir hamna i den situationen men det fanns ondska i tornet också och där var det meningen att han skulle klara sig själv. Det var det som oroade Elrond, om Sauroman fick kontrollen över Haldir skulle han lätt kunna döda honom. Visst fanns även Evelyn där, men om hon var så svag som de fått veta skulle hon inte kunna stå emot och hjälpa Haldir.  
"Är du säker på att det här en bra plan?" frågade Elrond Gandalf skeptiskt.  
"Har du någonsin tvivlat på mina beslut?"  
"Nej", medgav Elrond. "Inte förrän nu… lova mig att alla kommer hem helskinnade, vi har haft tillräckligt med ond död."  
"Lita på mig Elrond, ingen mer död ska ske, förutom de orker som kommer för nära. Du har mitt ord på att jag för hem alla hit igen levande.

Nästa morgon gav de sig av. Gandalf satt upp på sin vita häst Skuggfaxe och de andra hade även de varsin häst. Aragorn, Orophin, Rúmil, Legolas och Haldir. Miriadel kom inte ned för att ta farväl av dem, istället betraktade hon dem från balkongen bakom väggen. Hon hoppades att de skulle föra hem hennes dotter vid liv, den enda hon hade kvar från sin familj i denna värld. Hennes andra dotter befann sig nu i Valinor och helades och för att vänta in henne och Evelyn, varje fall Miriadel. Hon hade på känn att Evelyn inte var så stark, men Miriadel hoppades ändå att hennes dotter skulle vara stark nog att stå emot den ondska som Curunir spred från sitt torn i Isengård. Själv hade hon känt sig svagare de senaste åren och Elrond hade rått henne att ta skeppet till Valinor, tanken hade slagit henne många gånger, men hon kunde inte fara. Inte nu när hennes dotter inte befann sig vid hennes sida. Det kändes så fel. Så fruktansvärt plågsamt. Som en kniv som sticker in i en flera gånger om och såret får aldrig riktigt någon chans att läka.  
Plötsligt ville hon ta farväl av färdkamraterna och skyndade sig nedför trapporna.  
"Haldir!" ropade hon och Haldir klev ned från sin häst.  
"Miriadel, du kom…"  
"Jag ber dig Haldir, ta hem Evelyn vid liv… jag vet inte om jag klarar av att förlora någon mer från min familj, snälla."  
Haldir omfamnade Miriadel och sade lugnt till henne: "Jag ska ta hem henne levande till dig om det så är det sista jag gör. Lita på mig."  
"Tack, rid fort och försiktigt."  
Han satte upp i sadeln igen och efter att de andra gett sig av lät han sin häst springa efter de andra. Haldir hade aldrig riktigt varit speciellt bra på att rida och hade svårt till en början att få hästen att gå dit han ville.  
"Vill du ha hjälp?" frågade Rúmil och tittade på sin bror som verkade ha stora problem.  
"Nej tack", muttrade Haldir till svar och sekunden efter låg han på marken då han råkat dra för hårt i tyglarna och hästen stegrat sig och kastat av honom.  
Orophin och Rúmil kunde inte hålla sig och bröt ut i ett hysteriskt skrattande.  
"Jättekul, verkligen…" snäste Haldir och reste sig upp. Han borstade bort löv från kläderna och satte sig upp på hästen igen.  
"Du måste ta det lite lugnare annars stressar du upp hästen", sade Orophin och försökte låta hjälpsam men fnissandet låg inte långt borta.  
"Det var ju trevligt av dig att tala om det nu", Haldir lät inte alls glad och fick sin häst i alla fall att rida upp bredvid Legolas.  
"Vill du ha hj…" Legolas avslutade inte meningen, för Haldir hade gett honom en ondskefullt mörk blick och hans blåa ögon lyste nästan svarta.  
"Vill du att jag ska följa med dig eller vill du möta Curunir ensam?"  
Gandalf hörde Legolas fråga och besvarade den åt Haldir: "Han tar sig in ensam först annars drar vi för mycket uppmärksamhet åt ingången. Det är viktigare att det ser ut som att vi är där för att ta hand om orkerna, det bryr sig inte Sauroman om så mycket."  
Haldir ryckte på axlarna och gav Legolas en menande blick.  
"Du får gärna täcka mig när jag försöker ta mig in", viskade han till honom.  
Legolas log till svar.  
De var två dagar ifrån Isengård och om de höll den här farten och inte råkade ut för oväntat sällskap skulle de kanske kunna ta sig dit fortare. Gandalf insisterade dock på att de behövde all sömn de kunde få till kvällen slog de läger invid några stora träd.  
"Tänk om hon inte känner igen mig", sade Haldir plötsligt när de åt middag.  
"Varför skulle hon inte känna igen dig?" frågade Aragorn.  
Haldir gav honom en frågande blick och sade sedan: "Tänk efter lite, det har gått flera hundra år sedan jag såg henne sist."  
"Ändrades inte bilden med åldern i halsbandet?"  
"Nej…"  
"Du behöver säkert inte oroa dig, eftersom det enda hon predikade om var sin kärlek till dig", sade Aragorn lugnt och tog en bit av sitt lembas bröd.  
De fortsatte att äta under tystnad för att sedan lägga sig och sova.  
"Jag kan ta första vakten", sade Haldir. Ingen hindrade honom och de andra lade sig ner.  
"Om tre timmar kommer jag upp och byter av dig", sade Aragorn.  
Haldir väntade tills de andra hade somnat ordentligt, när han tyckte att de inte verkade vara vakna tog hans sin väska och gick fram till sin häst. Han hade funderat på det under hela dagen och ville inte vänta en sekund till, han tänkte ge sig av till Isengård själv. Nu på en gång. Å andra sidan visste han att det kunde bli farligt för hans vänner om ingen höll vakt, han hade försökt komma på en lösning på det problemet. Han skulle ju kunna göra mycket ljud av sig så att de vaknade, men inte hann ikapp honom. Då han vände sig om för att kliva upp på hästen mötte han Gandalfs blick.  
"Och vart tänkte du ta vägen då?" frågade han barskt.  
Haldir ville inte ljuga inför Gandalf.  
"Jag tänkte rida till Isengård.  
"Är du född dum i huvudet eller skämtar du bara nu?"  
Gandalfs röst lät arg och ilsken och Haldir kände sig otroligt dum och nästan en aning rädd. Han hade lyckats göra Gandalf arg en enda gång tidigare och det hade gett honom mardrömmar för flera månader.  
"Jag tänkte att…"  
"Så du tänkte ändå?" avbröt Gandalf. "För guds skull Haldir, du vet mycket väl att du inte kan ge dig iväg ensam! Vad fick dig att tänka så?"  
"Evelyn, jag känner att hon behöver mig."  
"Hon kan faktiskt vänta."  
"Nej."  
"Var inte löjlig Haldir, hur länge har hon inte klarat sig utan dig hittills?"  
"Hon är svag nu."  
Gandalf spände blicken i Haldir och drog ett djupt andetag.  
"Är det en sak jag vet så lär hon inte tillåta sig själv att dö förrän hon får se dig igen. Lägg dig och sov nu, vi fortsätter i gryningen."  
Utan att säga emot lade Haldir ner sin väska på marken och lade sig sedan själv ner för att sova. Det tog ett bra tag för honom eftersom han hela tiden hade Evelyn i huvudet och inte kunde koncentrera sig på att försöka somna.

Nästa morgon väckte Gandalf dem tidigt och de plockade snabbt ihop sina saker för att fortsätta, utan att ha ätit något.  
"Var du vaken hela natten?" frågade Haldir Gandalf en aning diskret.  
"Bekymra dig inte om mig", var det enda svar han gav tillbaka.  
De hade ridit längs hela Bruinen7 och nu kunde de se den nordsydliga landsvägen som passerade förbi Isengård.  
"Det är inte långt om vi rider fort", sade Gandalf och pekade mot bergen där Isengård låg gömd bakom.  
"Du glömmer att våra hästar inte är lika snabb som din, min vän", sade Aragorn. "Vi hinner aldrig dit idag."  
"Vi är där inatt", svarade Gandalf och de satte alla fart. "Var försiktiga, det är öppen mark här", lade han till och såg sig omkring. Han tecknade åt Haldir att rida i mitten för att väcka minst uppmärksamhet.  
De red fort och länge. Ingen pratade och de stannade inte upp för att rasta hästarna eller hämta nya krafter. Aragorn tänkte på Arwen och undrade vad hon gjorde. Hur hon mådde och om han skulle komma hem till henne igen. Det här uppdraget hade inte gått obemärkt förbi för någon utav dem… de hade båda två förlorat nära som de älskat och fortfarande älskar. Han fick plötsligt upp en bild av sin mamma i huvudet, det hade varit väldigt länge sedan han ägnat henne någon tanke. I början utav hennes bortgång hade han tänkt på henne hela tiden, men med åren hade det förbleknat och det smärtade honom att varje gång han kom att tänka på henne nu kände han att han nästan glömt henne. Aragorn förbannade sig själv för den tanken och han lovade sig själv att aldrig någonsin glömma henne.  
Legolas blickade upp mot skyn, fåglar flög fritt förbi och för ett ögonblick önskade han att han kunde få flyga med dem. Han hade aldrig berättat det för någon och han tänkte inte berätta det heller, men han saknade Denée väldigt mycket. Hon hade kommit till Mörkveden tillsammans med en utav hans närmaste vänner och redan då från första stunden hade han sett henne på ett annat sätt än enbart en vän. Han visste att han inte kunde tycka om henne på det sättet, men han såg också hur hon tittade åt hans håll. Legolas mindes särskilt ett ögonblick då han fick prata med henne ensam.  
_"Legolas, eller har jag fel?"  
"Nej, det är jag", svarade Legolas. "Denée?"  
Hon nickade och ställde sig närmare honom.  
"Vi kan inte träffats, jag är förlovad med din vän."  
"Jag vet." Det smärtade honom något enormt att höra henne säga så. Han ville så gärna ge henne allt han kunde. Fast han visste att det aldrig skulle gå, hans vän skulle aldrig förlåta honom och han skulle bli en skam för kungafamiljen. Han var ändå prins av Mörkveden.  
"Det gör ont för mig med, jag älskar dig, men det bestämdes redan innan jag föddes att jag skulle äkta en man av Mörkveden…"  
"Varför kan du inte bryta upp med honom?"  
"Han är snäll, han är allt jag kan få…"  
"Men du är inte lycklig", avbröt Legolas. "Eller har jag fel?"  
"Nej, du har rätt… men det, det är komplicerat. Min mor äktade en man från hans släkte, det är min plikt att följa i hennes spår vad än mitt hjärta säger."  
_Efter det såg han henne enbart några få gånger. Hon såg allt annat än lycklig ut och det resulterade också i att hon försvagades. Hennes man dog senare i ett anfall av orker, Legolas hade varit där. Han hade gjort allt för att rädda honom men misslyckats och det hade varit han som berättat det för Denée. Det hade gett henne ytterligare ett val och hon hade valt att återvända till Riftedal, men då hon försvagats råddes hon att ta sig till de Grå Hamnarna och ta skeppet till Valinor. Hon bad Legolas innan hon for att han skulle se efter hennes syster och han lovade henne med sitt liv att han skulle fullfölja det… och om han inte lyckades få Evelyn tillbaka till Riftedal skulle han misslyckas. Legolas fick plötsligt tårar i ögonen och skyndade sig att torka bort dem. Han ville inte att de andra skulle se.  
"Vi stannar här", sade Gandalf och alla stannade. "Hästarna kan inte gå närmare, de kanske inte överlever och vi behöver dem för att så fort som möjligt kunna ta oss tillbaka. Rúmil, du stannar här och vaktar dem…"  
"Och missar allt det roliga?" klagade Rúmil surt.  
"Var inte löjlig!" förklarade Gandalf strängt. "Du har bäst hand med hästarna."  
Rúmil gladde sig inte ett dugg åt att han skulle lämnas kvar medans de andra fortsatte.  
"Se till att stanna här också", sade Gandalf strängt, "Det här är den enda dungen som finns här."  
"Lita på mig", svarade Rúmil irriterat och la armarna i kors.  
De andra fortsatte till fots och lämnade Rúmil bakom sig.  
"Vi har inte hur mycket tid som helst på oss", muttrade Gandalf och de ökade hastigt takten hela tiden.  
Ingen av dem förstod riktigt hur de skulle gå till väga när de kom fram, det skulle finnas flera tusen orker i Isengård och de var enbart fem stycken nu. Och om de misslyckades, skulle hela Midgård gå förlorat då? De ville helst inte tänka den tanken, de litade på att Gandalf visste vad han gjorde.  
"Gandalf, är du säker på att det här är en bra idé?" frågade Aragorn skeptiskt och småsprang så att han kom jämsides med honom.  
"Tvekar du?"  
Aragorn ryckte på axlarna och såg allmänt besvärad ut.  
"Det finns väldigt mycket som kan gå fel…"  
"Aragorn, Aragorn lyssna på mig, jag vet vad vi kommer få se när vi kommer fram. Jag vet inte hur det slutar, men hur det börjar har jag aningar om. Oroa dig inte så mycket, spara krafterna till striden istället."  
Orophin, Legolas och Haldir tecknade åt Aragorn och han kom bak till dem.  
"Vad handlade det där om?" undrade Orophin.  
"Jag är orolig att det inte går väl, men Gandalf sade att vi inte skulle oroa oss."  
"Precis det", sade Gandalf och tittade ut över det som nu var Isengård.  
Kallt, grått och hårt. Sauroman hade omvandlat Isengård, som en gång var en vacker plats för mycket kärlek till naturen, till en öde plats där enbart ondskan accepterades. Inga orker syntes till och det kändes ännu kusligare med tanke på att de hade förväntat sig att de skulle komma rusandes emot dem.  
"Vad väntar vi på?" utbrast Haldir och tänkte precis rusa mot Orthanc när Gandalf tog tag om hans mantel.  
"Vänta, det kan mycket väl vara en fälla… det verkar nästan som att han väntar sig att du ska komma."  
"Och det betyder?"  
"Det betyder att vi ska avvakta Haldir, han räknar med att du ska rusa fram och då är du i perfekt läge för att dö en snabb död!"  
Haldir tittade skamset ned på marken en sekund innan han tittade upp på Gandalf igen och hans ögon var alldels glansiga.  
"Hur länge ska jag vänta? Jag vet inte hur länge jag orkar vänta, du om någon borde förstå mig. Kan du inte se hur mycket jag lider?"  
Gandalf drog sig i skägget och tittade menande på Haldir.  
"Jag förstår det mycket väl, men du gör ingen nytta om du är död."  
"Se upp", skrek Orophin och kastade sig fram mot sin bror, de båda föll till marken och pilen som skulle ha träffat Haldir sköt i stället in bland träden. Legolas tog snabbt upp sin båge och träffade lätt orken som skjutit pilen och nu myllrade orker ut från alla håll.  
"Legolas, ta Haldir till ingången nu", mumlade Gandalf, "Gå sedan tillbaka hit och täck oss härifrån."  
Det var inte lätt för dem att tränga sig fram bland orcherna som hela tiden dök upp framför dem eller runt omkring. Både Haldir och Legolas sköt ner så många som behövdes för att komma fram och när de nådde trappan täckte Legolas Haldir noga tills det att han fått upp dörren.  
"Hämta henne bara, okej?" sade Legolas och kramade om sin vän.  
"Lita på mig, _mellon_."  
"_Mellon_."  
Legolas sprang iväg och Haldir stängde tyst dörren efter sig och sjönk därefter ned på golvet. Inte ett ljud hördes och det var mörkt omkring honom. Haldir hämtade andan och trevade sig sedan bort mot trappan med händerna längs väggarna. Då tändes plötsligt fackla efter fackla längs upp med trappan och Haldir stannade upp och vände sin blick bakåt. Ingen syntes till där och inga andetag förutom hans egna hördes. Han förde tyst handen mot väggen igen, men den var inte längre kall och grå, en värme spred sig genom den och väggen skiftade i gröna och blå nyanser. Väggen fängslade hans blick och han lät den löpa längs med den levande väggen. Dess konturer lösgjorde sig och tydliga bilder trädde fram. De rörde på sig, utan att ägna en blick åt Haldir, för att berätta en historia för honom och han lade märke till huvudpersonen i sammanhanget. Evelyn. Hennes skepnad svepte smidigt över väggarna flera gånger om innan den stannade upp. Hon fäste sina händer mot väggen, bankade och skrek fast inga ljud hördes. Han kunde se hur hon trevade i mörkret utan att finna något ljus. En ny skepnad tog form och till sin förvåning var det han själv, Haldir som nu trevade i mörkret efter ljuset. Inte heller han kunde ta sig därifrån. En tredje figur klev in i väggen, Sauroman. Han höll Evelyn kvar i mörkret, nära sig och vägrade släppa greppet. Då Haldir närmade sig målningen vändes Sauromans blick mot honom och en ilsken sveda for genom handen som Haldir hade på väggen. Av smärtan ryggade Haldir snabbt tillbaka och gned sin ömmande hand. Han vände sedan blicken mot väggen igen och han ville titta bort igen, men blicken drogs mot väggen. Sauroman hade försvunnit och det som återstod av målningen var hur han, Haldir hittade Evelyn, död.  
Alla facklorna slocknade och Haldir andades tungt i mörkret. Han var rädd, rädd att väggen hade visat honom sanningen av det som skulle hända när han kom fram. Ändå vägrade han att gå tillbaka, om det så var hans öde att misslyckas så skulle han göra det på ett annat sätt. Inte här och inte nu och framförallt inte framför ögonen på Evelyn. Med tysta steg tog hans sig uppåt längs den slingrande trappan, han tog inte hjälp utav väggen utan tittade noga ner mot trappstegen, hans ögon började vänja sig en aning vid mörkret. För ett ögonblick tyckte han att han hörde steg bakom sig och Haldir snodde snabbt runt. Han tyckte sig först se något längre ned i trappan men ignorerade sedan den tanken då inget mer hände. Trappan tycktes aldrig upphöra, det hade inte sett så stort ut utifrån, visst att tornet var högt, men det var ju utsidan. Fast så är det ju alltid, utsidan är bara en skepnad av det som finns inuti på insidan. Det som lider och det som vill ut och styra.  
Tillslut skymtade Haldir något, ett ljus. Vägen blev med ens lättare och han sprang nästan uppför trappstegen, men så stannade han. Tänk om det kunde vara så… att väggen hade rätt. Då skulle det första han såg däruppe vara Evelyn, utom liv. Nej, han skakade tanken ur sig och andades tre djupa andetag och fortsatte sedan. Vid sista trappsteget löpte en dörr från taket till golvet. Försiktigt tryckte Haldir ned handtaget och öppnade dörren på vid gavel. Den tysta stämningen skrämde honom mer än vad det skulle ha gjort om Sauroman överfallit honom nu på en gång. Varken han eller Evelyn sågs till. Förtvivlad sjönk Haldir utmattad ned på golvet och hans ögon fylldes av tårar.  
"Vart är du någonstans Evelyn?" mumlade han åt tystnaden. "Jag ber dig att svara mig, snälla", och han slängde bågen över golvet.


	23. Kapitel 22

_Kapitel 22 här, ber om ursäkt ifall någon siffra har dykt upp i texten... jag har helt glömt bort de alviska ord som jag använt mig, därav siffrorna. =/ Hoppas att ni kan ha överseende med det..._

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 22  
**Ermiadel och Harido – en oförglömlig historia. Med skakiga händer tog han boken och bläddrade i den. Haldir undrade om deras kärlek varit lika svår och lika smärtsam som hans och Evelyns. Det fanns så mycket han inte visste om Evelyn, så mycket han missat av hennes liv, sådant som han inte normalt skulle ha missat. Han önskade nästan att både hon och han fått leva vanliga liv och bara få vara lyckliga och slippa bry sig om hur mycket ondskan spred sig över världen. Haldir reste sig upp tog bok efter bok, rev ut sida efter sida och kastade dem in i elden. Det sprakande ljudet av papperet som brann var det enda som hördes i hela tornet. En enda bok sparade han. Den om Ermiadel och Harido. Varsamt lade han ned den i sin väska och gick ut ur rummet. Stämningen kändes förändrad och hans båge låg inte längre kvar på golvet.

Likt en frusen blomma under den kalla snön låg Evelyn i hopkrupen på taket och huttrade lågt. Med trötta ögon såg hon sig omkring och först förstod hon inte att det var på taket hon befann sig, men när regnet plötsligt piskade ned över henne vände hon blicken upp mot himlen och såg de stora dropparna falla nedåt. Med svaga krafter reste hon sig upp och vandrade fram till kanten där hon sjönk ner på knä och blickade ut över fältet nedanför. Sauroman hade helt förstört Isengårds vackra natur. Sedan la hon märke till en grå figur med en stor stav som stred mot några orker och en alv och en människa och en till alv.  
"Haldir…" mumlade hon lågt. "Är han här?" plötsligt gick tanken upp för henne och hon förstod. Självklart hade Sauroman placerat henne på taket för att Haldir inte skulle nå henne och medan han själv tog kål på hennes älskare skulle hon inte kunna göra något för att förhindra det.  
"Nej, jag måste ner."  
Evelyn slängde sig mot mitten av tornet där ett stort runt handtag satt fast. Luckan som ledde ned till Haldir. Hon var fortfarande mycket svag och kämpade länge med luckan och hon fick ta många pauser för att inte svimma.  
"Kom igen nu… snälla", kved hon och ställde sig upp för att få mer kraft. Det misslyckades och Evelyn sjönk ner mot luckan. Med båda händerna knutna slog hon till luckan, slag efter slag. Hon var tvungen att ta sig ned. Hon kunde inte låta Sauroman vinna, inte innan hon träffat Haldir. Ett sista försök lovade hon sig själv och tog ett krampaktigt tag om handtaget med sina sårade händer. Långsamt rörde sig luckan och Evelyn backade tre steg för att vända upp luckan och med ett stort brak fick hon upp den. Det dånande ljudet av luckan som slogs mot plattformens golv skakade hela tornet och Evelyn förstod att både Sauroman och Haldir måste ha hört det. Försiktigt kröp hon fram till luckan, kände efter den osynliga stegen och tillslut hittade hon den och klev sedan ned, steg efter steg tills den tog slut. Ett tomt rum med en ny lucka väntade henne, men denna var av trä och gick betydligt lättare för henne att öppna och hon gjorde det tystare. Därnere kunde hon se Sauroman slåss mot Haldir. Hur pilarna låg utspridda över golvet, bågen som smulats sönder. Haldirs svärd som låg på golvet bredvid honom. Sauroman som nu stod över honom och riktade sitt svärd mot hans hals. Utan att skingra flera tankar hoppade hon ner på det kalla marmorgolvet och greppade den silvriga pilen. Sekunden efter rusade hon fram mot Sauroman som snabbt vände sig om och med den kraft hon hade kvar tryckte hon in pilen precis ovanför hjärtat på honom. Sauroman skrek till av smärta och tog ett hårt grepp om Evelyns handled och därefter frigjorde han en enorm energi som slungade Evelyn hårt mot väggen som gav vika och hon flög rakt in i nästa rum där hon slungades mot nästa vägg och föll till golvet, orörlig.  
Ett hest skri for genom luften och Sauroman rusade fram till balkongen. Hårt tryckte han vänster hand mot såret där pilen fortfarande satt kvar, i den högra höll han sin stav, som fortfarande såg ut som ett svärd.  
"Blev du möjligtvis distraherad på vägen hit?" snäste han åt nazgûlen.  
"En irriterande alv gjorde starkt motstånd, jag var tvungen att ta en annan väg, men jag hörde din kallelse. Mordors härskare kan få dig läkt."  
"Det hoppas jag sannerligen!" och därefter tog nazgûlen tag om Sauromans högra arm och drog upp honom på draken som sedan flög iväg med en otrolig fart.

Chockad av händelsen hämtade Haldir andan i några sekunder innan han snabbt reste sig upp och trängde sin in genom hålet som bildats i väggen och tog sig fram till Evelyn. Han lyfte upp hennes huvud och lade det i sitt knä. Från hennes rygg löpte vingarna ut sig, stora och ståtliga, men också trasiga. Fjädrar låg överallt i rummet och från deras rötter droppade rött brinnande blod.  
"Haldir?" viskade Evelyn med svag röst och tittade med bleka ögon upp på sin älskare.  
"Älskade Evelyn, vad… vad tänkte du med?" Hans röst skar sig och tårar fyllde hans ögon.  
"Nej, säg inget." skyndade han sig sedan snabbt att säga.  
"Jag måste, mina vingar. De hindrade energiflödet från att döda mig helt… armbandet känns lösare som om det ska vända sig emot mig och falla av. Min kropp är svag och mitt minne likaså. Haldir jag är döende."  
"Nej, du ska bli bra. Jag ska ta dig till Riftedal."  
"Haldir, jag är döende. Alltför stark energi får armbandet att ge vika, det var enbart genom mina vingar som det inte gav sig av helt."  
Haldir kunde känna hur hans högra hand som låg under hennes rygg fylldes med värme och när han drog upp den var den fylld med blod. En sprakande röd färg som spred sig längs golvet. Hastigt slet han av sig sin mantel och lade den under ryggen på Evelyn och drog åt den hårt och knöt en knut under hennes bröst.  
"Du får inte dö, jag håller inte mitt löfte till din mor då."  
"Om jag dör nu, min syn är suddig, vill jag be dig om en sak."  
De tårade ögonen vändes från manteln till Evelyns lika tårade ögon.  
"Vad som helst."  
"Kyss mig. Jag vill hinna uppleva den känslan innan jag dör."  
Mjukt och ömt böjde sig Haldir ned och tryckte försiktigt sina läppar mot Evelyns och i sina tankar bad han för att hon skulle överleva. Sedan hjälpte han Evelyn upp på benen, sa åt henne att klättra upp på hans rygg och därefter tog han sig bort till trappan. Sitt svärd satte han tillbaka runt midjan och med sin kärlek på ryggen trevade han sig nedför den långa trappan på över flera hundra steg. Inget annat hördes förutom Evelyns tunga andetag och hans egna steg. Fast plötsligt hörde Haldir någon annan i trappan komma springandes nerifrån och han stannade tvärt. Legolas dök upp runt krönet och stirrade på dem. Haldir stirrade tillbaka på honom och sedan ned mot golvet, blodet droppade ned, Evelyn behövde mer förband.  
"Ta av dig din mantel och knyt fast den runt Evelyn" sade Haldir stressat.  
Legolas drog snabbt av sig mantel och skyndade sig fram till Evelyn. Han såg att Haldirs mantel var fylld med blod, men istället för att dra av den tog han sin mantel runt Evelyns midja och knöt fast sin vid hennes rygg. Evelyn kved till då han drog knuten och han bad om ursäkt för att ha orsakat henne mer skada.  
"Klarar du dig ned med henne?" frågade Legolas och tittade upp i Haldirs kritvita ansikte som såg allt annat än piggt ut.  
"Jag klarar mig, tala om för Gandalf att Sauroman är skadad. Evelyn stack silverpilen i honom."  
"Hon gjorde vad sa du?"  
"För att rädda mig från att spetsas av Sauroman, jag bad inte om det."  
"För att jag älskar dig!" fräste Evelyn från Haldirs rygg.  
"När Gandalf får veta vad som har hänt med hans silverpil…" började Legolas, "Han lär ju komma över det förr eller senare förhoppningsvis", fortsatte han sedan ironiskt och skakade på huvudet medan han försökte kväva ett skratt.  
"Det här inte roligt Lego!"  
Legolas höjde händerna som ett tecken på att han tog tillbaka allt och sedan hjälte han Haldir nedför resten av trappan med Evelyn som fortfarande befann sig på hans rygg. När de kommit ned för hela trappan mötte de Gandalf i öppningen. Han stirrade med stora ögon på de tre alverna som kom emot honom. Evelyn gnydde och Haldir satte ner henne på trappsteget precis utanför. Legolas förklarade ganska snabbt för Gandalf vad som hänt och vad som hänt med hans silverpil. Gandalf knäböjde framför Evelyn som nästan huttrade där hon satt med Haldir bredvid sig som försökte titta efter hur vingarna såg ut.  
"Klarar du av att sitta upp på en häst?" frågade han lugnt.  
Evelyn skakade häftigt på huvudet och Gandalf suckade. Han hade känt på sig att hon inte skulle klara av det, men det var viktigt för henne att komma så fort som möjligt till Riftedal.  
"Om du ligger i famnen på Haldir då?"  
Den här gången nickade hon fort fram och tillbaka.  
"Jag vill ha honom nära mig", sade hon tyst och grep ett fast tag om Haldirs vänstra hand. Han tog sin högra och lade den över hennes.  
"Aldrig att jag lämnar dig igen."  
Gandalf tecknade åt Haldir och de ställde sig en bit bort.  
"Hon är svag, jag vet faktiskt inte om hon överlever resan", sade Gandalf och hans blick var sorgsen. "Jag kunde aldrig föreställa mig att hon skulle göra något så drastiskt."  
"Det var för att rädda mig, annars hade hon låtit Sauroman döda mig. Hon skulle aldrig leva vidare utan mig."  
"Det är det jag är rädd för att du också tänker. För visst är det så du tänker Haldir, att om hon dör så dör du med henne?"  
Med blicken sänkt neråt och fötterna som skrapade mot den hårda marken funderade Haldir på om det verkligen kunde vara så. Om Evelyn dog, skulle han då orka leva vidare i all evighet tills hans egen kraft löpte ut i sanden? Nej, han skulle direkt ta fram sin dolk och följa med henne för att hålla hennes hand och träda genom porten tillsammans med henne på den andra sidan.  
"Jag… jag…", Haldir visste inte hur han skulle få fram orden och med en snabb blick på Evelyn och sedan tillbaka till Gandalf fortsatte han, "Jag skulle inte vilja leva utan henne."  
"Precis vad jag kunde förstå, men det är fel Haldir! Du kan inte tänka så, det finns fler stordåd för dig att uppfylla, även om Evelyn går om intet. Det förstår du väl ändå?"  
"Jo…"  
"Se till att hon reser tryggt. Du och Rúmil tar Skuggfaxe. Du kan inte resa ensam med henne."

Tillsammans gick de alla tillbaka till Rúmil som vaktade hästarna. När de närmade sig sprang han fram för att möta dem och han chockades vid åsynen av Evelyn. Han hjälpte Haldir genom att ta emot henne medan han klev upp på Skuggfaxe. Gandalf informerade honom sedan om hur viktigt det var att de kom fram så fort som möjligt till Riftedal och några vilostunder fanns inte på kartan. Rúmil förstod allvaret och kastade sig snabbt upp framför Haldir på Skuggfaxe som satte av i snabb fart.  
"Tror du att de hinner?" undrade Aragorn och tittade oroligt på Gandalf.  
"Jag hoppas det och hoppet är det sista som överger en."  
Efter det satte de själva upp på hästarna. Orophin tog Rúmils häst vid sidan av sin och Gandalf satte sig upp på Haldirs. De red fort de med, men inte med samma fart som Skuggfaxe, men tillräckligt för att orkerna skulle fatta tycke för dem istället.  
Skuggfaxe sprang fort fram över marken, bland träden genom skogen och över ängarna som spred ut sig där i mellan. De stannade inte för något och de var tvungna att nå Riftedal samma dag, om Evelyn skulle överleva. Hon vilade huvudet mot Haldirs kropp där hon låg i hans trygga famn. Smärtan steg i vågor från hennes rygg och hon kved till då vingarna kämpade emot för att inte såren skulle slitas upp ännu mer. Evelyn öppnade ögonen och vände långsamt upp blicken mot Haldirs ansikte. Han tittade åt sidorna för att upptäcka om fara närmade sig, men när hennes blick fastnade vid hans ansikte vände han ned blicken mot henne och log värmande.  
"Jag har ont", kved hon.  
Haldir höll henne med ena armen och den andra om Rúmil för att de inte skulle falla av, men han ville visa Evelyn att han brydde sig och förde sin fria hand mot Evelyn. Mjuk smekte han hennes kind och sade till svar: "Jag lovar att se till att du blir bättre."

Plötsligt stannade Skuggfaxe och både Rúmil och Haldir såg sig omkring. Ingen syntes till, men de var ännu inte framme vid Riftedal.  
"Vad är det?" frågade Haldir sin bror.  
"Jag vet inte…" svarade Rúmil frånvarande och böjde sig fram mot Skuggfaxes huvud och tittade framåt för att se om han kunde se något, men det fanns inget, inget som utgjorde något hot. Han försökte få Skuggfaxe att röra sig framåt, utan att lyckas.  
"Han vägrar, det är som om han känner av en främmande fara som vi inte kan se."  
Skuggfaxe gnäggade högt och började sedan springa. Rúmil tog snabbt tag om manen på honom för att inte trilla av.  
"Gandalf kanske kan förklara vad som hände senare. Vi är nästan framme nu tror jag." Och mycket riktigt hade Rúmil rätt i det. När Skuggfaxe närmade sig Riftedals portar saktade han ned farten och stannade sedan mjukt precis innanför. Därefter tog sig Rúmil ner och tog emot Evelyn. De möttes av Elrond och Miriadel som kom springandes. Haldir förklarade att Evelyn var svårt skadad och Elrond tog emot henne och förde henne till ett rum där han kunde bota henne. Miriadel stod kvar utanför med både Haldir och Rúmil. Hon ville så gärna veta vad som hänt hennes dotter, men hon hade inte mod nog att fråga. Om det skulle visa sig att Evelyn inte överlevde ville hon inte veta. Det skulle ändå inte hjälpa henne att få tillbaka sin dotter. Plötsligt öppnades dörren och Elrond kom ut ur rummet och Miriadel tittade på honom med skräckslagna ögon.  
"Hon kommer att klara sig bra, det enda hon behöver nu är att sova. Något hon inte verkar ha gjort på väldigt länge."  
Miriadel andades ut en lång pust och omfamnade Elrond.  
"Jag vet inte hur jag någonsin ska kunna gengälda dig för det här!"  
"Det vet du att du inte ska heller, vi står alla i någon sorts skuld till varandra och vissa är obetalbara." Sedan vände han blicken mot Haldir som stod vid sidan av. "Hon skulle säkert uppskatta om du satt där inne när hon vaknar."  
Med en lättnad i blicken gick Haldir in i rummet och stängde sedan dörren tyst efter sig. Han drog fram en stol och ställde den bredvid sängen där Evelyn låg, så fridfull och vacker. Då knackade det lätt på dörren och Haldir reste sig snabbt upp, i tron om att det var Elrond, men det var Arwen. Hon gled lätt in i rummet och omfamnade Haldir hastigt för att sedan ställa sig på den andra sidan om sängen. Hennes ögon blickade ner på Evelyn och hon tog båda sina händer om Evelyns högra och höll om den.  
"Inte ens i hoppet kunde jag förställa mig att hon skulle komma hem levande, inte efter allt som hänt. Rúmil har inte berättat något, förutom att han sa att de andra är på väg. De red inte lika snabbt sade han och jag hoppas att även dem kommer hem levande och i bättre skick än såhär."  
"Oroa dig inte, Gandalf skulle aldrig försätta dem i fara."  
"Jag vet", svarade Arwen och log.  
Det var första gången som hon och Haldir kom överens utan att diskussionen spårade ur till ett tjafsigt bråk om ingenting och allting. Haldir satte sig ned på stolen igen och betraktade sin älskade Evelyn. Efter en stund av tystnad trädde Arwen ut ur rummet och stängde dörren noga efter sig. Han hoppades att Evelyn snart skulle vakna, han ville så gärna omfamna henne och hålla i henne så länge det bara gick, känna hennes mjuka doft och höra hennes lena stämma. Haldir visste att hon skulle klara sig, men skulle hon fortfarande vara densamma Evelyn som han en gång kände? Den Evelyn han hade sig så nära för så länge sedan.

De tysta timmarna drog förbi. Haldir brydde sig inte längre om ifall han dog eller levde vidare. Det kändes inte värt att leva utan Evelyn. Utan något hopp reste han sig upp och gick omkring i rummet. Han undrade vad Evelyn gjort när hon varit här. I ögonvrån skymtade han en ny dörr och en liten gnista utav hopp tändes i honom. Han nästan sprang fram till dörren och slet upp den. Ett bord, en massa böcker och en brasa var vad han fann. Ingen Evelyn. Av ren ilska slet han ner alla böckerna som låg på bordet och kastade sig ned på golvet. När han öppnade ögon lade han märke till en speciell bok som han sett förut.


	24. Kapitel 23

_Angående de alviska orden... vet ni inte vad de betyder så fråga gärna eller gå in på: det är där jag har hittat den alviska jag använder mig av._

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 23**  
"Om du fick en enda önskan, vad skulle det vara då?"  
Han tänkte efter. En enda önskan. Vad som helst som skulle kunna förändra hela hans tillvaro. Behövde han verkligen den önskan? Allt han någonsin önskat sig låg bredvid honom i gräset.  
"Haldir?"  
"Jag har redan allt jag önskar mig", svarade han.  
Evelyn nöjde sig inte med det svaret. Hon tyckte det lät idiotiskt. Det fanns alltid något som man inte hade, något som man ville ha.  
"Jag tror dig inte."  
"Inte?"  
"Nej, du gör det så enkelt."  
Haldir vände huvudet mot Evelyn.  
"Säg mig då Ev, vad önskar du dig?"  
Hon vände blicken mot honom och sade: "Jag önskar att jag alltid får dela tidens århundraden tillsammans med dig."


	25. Kapitel 24

_Kapitel 24 :3  
Jag tvingar er inte att läsa... MEN jag tvingar er att kommentera! MOHAHAHA... okej, jag skojade bara. xD_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 24  
**Den nedåtgående solen lämnade efter sig den reflekterande månen och kring dess runda form skimrade de miljontals stjärnor som fångade upp Haldirs blick. Han lutade sig mot det kalla marmorgjorda räcket och andades ut en djup suck. En kylig bris svepte genom hans långa blonda hår och automatiskt for den högra handen upp och petade tillbaka håret bakom örat.  
Vattenfallet gav ifrån sig sitt porlande ljud och Haldir lutade ned huvudet för att betrakta dess skönhet och månen avspeglade sig i dess djupa grund. Ett litet leende for över hans läppar då Evelyn dök upp i hans tankar. Han hade vakat över henne dag och natt, tagit några få promenader för att inte somna, för att sedan sätta sig vid hennes sida igen. Haldir ville så gärna tro att hon skulle bli bättre igen. Tanken på att hon kanske aldrig skulle vakna igen gjorde honom illa till mods och därför pressade han undan den tanken. Lät den hållas kvar i burken medan han satte en stor tyngd för locket, som för eller senare skulle gå sönder och inte kunna hålla stånd mot känslorna. Knäna under honom skakade av trötthet och Haldir ansträngde sig för att inte falla ned i sömn.  
"Nej… Haldir, du lovade, jag ber dig… Nej…"  
Rösten. Var det en illusion eller hade han hört rätt? Det tystande och Haldir lyssnade noga efter rösten som snabbt började prata igen och han hade inte fel. Snabbt vände han sig om och sprang fram till sängen där Evelyn nu satt upp. Hon blundade fortfarande, med tårar rinnandes från dem stängda ögonen.  
"Haldir, låt mig få säga… Nej, du förstår inte… Jag…"  
Han lade märke till ynkligheten i hennes röst, hur svag den lät.  
"Evelyn", sade han försiktigt och satte sig ned på sängen mitt emot henne. "Du drömmer, vakna."  
Evelyn skakade på huvudet.  
Haldir omfamnade henne lätt och viskade gång på gång åt henne att han fanns där.  
"Nej. Du är inte Haldir", sade hon som svar till honom och drog sig undan hans famn. "Haldir har lämnat mig."  
"Du har fel, jag är här hos dig."  
"Du sade att du inte ville vara hos mig." Hon började hyperventilera och fläktade med armarna för att få luft. "Det är mitt fel", skrek hon.  
Haldir ryggade tillbaka, men lutade sig sedan fram mot henne, tog hennes huvud mellan hans händer och blundade. Han förde sitt huvud emot hennes och försiktigt lade han sina läppar mot Evelyns som direkt slutade vifta på armarna. Handlöst for de ned sida vid sida om hennes kropp och hon besvarade kyssen.  
"Det var bara en dröm…" svaret lät nästan som en fråga och Evelyn öppnade långsamt sina ögon.  
"En mardröm, du vet att jag aldrig någonsin överger dig."  
"Säg inte så."  
"Varför?"  
Evelyn tystnade för en stund.  
"Jag kan inte säga detsamma och jag… vill inte ge dig falska förhoppningar. Det var alltför nära den här gången och nästa…"  
"Tyst", sade Haldir och satte ett finger vid hennes mun, "Jag vet att vårat liv tillsammans inte kommer vara det vi strävat efter, men låt oss inte tänka på det nu, jag har varit så orolig för dig."  
"Varför kysste du mig?"  
"Vad är det för fråga?"  
"Jag är bara nyfiken."  
"För att jag älskar dig, Ev… mer än allt annat på denna jord."  
"Du får allt att verka så bra Haldir", Evelyn torkade bort en tår från kinden och la huvudet i hans knä. "Stanna hos mig."  
Haldir drog täcket över henne och sade: "Sov, jag är här hela tiden, även i drömmarna är jag hos dig."

Morgonen kom och bar med sig en grå himmel utan någon som helst sol. Ett stort pådrag pågick i Imladris och alver skyndade sig från hörn till hörn för att samla alla detaljer. Elrond hade kallat till ett stort möte, då Gandalf berättat för honom att den stora Ringen hittats. Den enda. Själv höll sig Haldir undan, han ville inte bli mer inblandad i krig utan han ville stanna vid sin älskades sida och vaka över varje andetag hon tog. Hon sov fortfarande och mjukt höll han om henne och lade sig själv ned igen bredvid henne.  
"Jag är vaken."  
"Du såg ut att sova", svarade Haldir.  
"Jag ville inte störa."  
"Du stör aldrig."  
"Jag trodde det."  
"Dummer!"  
Då for plötsligt Evelyn upp ur sängen.  
"Vad är det?" undrade Haldir.  
"Det är någonting som händer här, vad är på gång Haldir?" Hon riktade blicken mot honom.  
"Ringens krig har startat."  
"Har den hittats?"  
Haldir nickade.  
"Ska du med dem?"  
"Dem?"  
"Jag antar det, Elrond kallar alltid till råd när stora saker händer och skickar iväg andra. Han ta sig inte an äventyr längre."  
"Nej det ska jag inte… Och inte du heller!" Haldir uttalade det sista med hård betoning och spände blicken i Evelyn som direkt lade armarna i kors och såg sur ut som ett litet barn.  
"Du är för svag Ev."  
"Vad har det med saken att göra?"  
"Sluta, du vet mycket väl att du inte har tid med det."  
"Du förstår visst inte…" Evelyn klev ur sängen och gick fram till balkongen. Hon böjde sig fram över den och lutade ned huvudet.  
"Ev, vet du något… som jag inte vet?"  
"Vet och vet. Jag fick höra det varje dag. Han delade alla sina tankar och frågor med mig, men fick aldrig några svar. Han sökte Ringen för så länge sedan och vet att den har hittats. Det är en fälla, för det är ju inte direkt en slump att allt sker nu. Alverna är svaga, vi lämnar det här landet. Dvärgarna blir allt färre… människorna står utan konung. Det är ett lysande drag av ondskan.  
"Vem pratar du om?"  
"Curunir! Även Sauron. Han har vaknat."  
Haldir förstod varje ord av vad Evelyn sagt, men han ville inte tro på dem, men hon hade rätt och det visste Elrond också.  
"Sade du något till honom någon gång?" frågade han sedan och ställde sig bredvid Evelyn och blickade ut över den tunga himlen.  
"En gång… Jag sade att inget av det han hoppades på skulle ske."


	26. Kapitel 25

_ Var duktig nog att komma ihåg den alviska jag använt mig av i detta kapitel, så nu blir det inga missförstånd! :D_

_Aníron gwanna = "jag önskar att jag kunde lämna allt"_  
_Goheno nin = "Förlåt mig"_  
_Renich i lú i erui govannem?" = "Kommer du ihåg första gången vi möttes?"_  
_Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen…" = "Jag trodde att jag hade förirrat mig i en dröm…"_  
_Le melon = Jag älskar dig_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 25  
**Hon ville inte och hon sade det till honom. Han behövde inte försvinna nu. Ändå visste hon att det inte tjänade något till att säga något om det, han hade redan bestämt sig.  
"Kommer du tillbaka?" frågade Arwen med blicken fäst vid markens backe.  
"Arwen…"  
"Kom inte med ursäkter."  
Gråa blad visslade förbi genom vinden och Aragorn stoppade en hårslinga av sitt mörka hår bakom det vänstra örat och fattade sedan Arwens händer.  
"Jag behöver ta reda på vem jag egentligen är, men aldrig att jag lämnar dig."  
"Går du ensam?"  
"Nej. Inte till en början, Gandalf följer med mig."  
"Ja, ni har visst blivit goda vänner."  
Arwen drog undan sina händer från Aragorns och undvek hans blick. Hon tänkte på Evelyn som levt så länge, så långt ifrån, tvingad att förbli separerad från den hon älskar, själv hade hon aldrig trott att hon skulle få utstå något liknande.  
"Le melon", sade hon med gråten i halsen. "Fattar du inte det?"  
"Älskade Arwen, du vet att jag älskar dig också", han tog ett steg närmare och omfamnade henne och hon besvarade hans kram. Hon tyckte den kändes så mjuk, så varm och så tröstande. Som ett litet barn började hon gråta och tryckte sitt huvud mot hans axel.  
"Aníron gwanna", viskade hon lågt.  
"Önska inte det", viskade han tillbaka.  
"Men jag vill ge mig av, om jag bara fick tillåtelse av min far."  
"Världen är alltför ond, du har sett tillräckligt utav det och Evelyn behöver dig vid sin sida."  
"Och vem ska stötta Haldir?"  
"Hans bröder."  
"Im gosta!"  
Aragorn skakade på huvudet.  
"Var inte rädd, jag kommer alltid att finnas hos dig. Goheno nin."  
"Det finns inget att förlåta, jag vet vad du måste göra, jag är bara så rädd att jag aldrig ska få återse dig igen", snyftade Arwen och frågade sedan "Renich i lú i erui govannem?"  
"Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen…"  
"Le melon."  
"Le melon."

Hon såg honom gå, en sista vinkning sedan var han bortom synhåll för henne. Så mycket av den tiden de haft tillsammans kändes så liten nu när han inte stod vid hennes sida. Tiden kändes så liten, så otillräcklig och Arwen undrade om han någonsin skulle komma hem igen med livet i behåll. Ringens krig hade pågått så länge hon levat, sedan den smiddes. Hon kände till Alvstens – Aragorns – bakgrund. Hon ville bara inte kännas vid den för ett ögonblick. Hon tänkte binda sig till honom, precis som Luthien gav upp sin odödlighet för Beren. Det var inget hon talade om för någon, alldra minst när hennes far var i närheten, ty han kunde se framtiden. Eller rättare sagt bitar av den och hon var rädd att han redan nu såg hennes framtid. Arwen tänkte i alla fall att Evelyn skulle bli den första att få veta, så fort hon vaknade.


	27. Kapitel 26

_Så då har vi nu kommit till kapitel 26! Läs och kommentera tack! ^^_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 26  
**Med några få ord skulle man kunna beskriva ett helt liv, fyllt av liv och kärlek. Men vilka ord skulle man välja? Om man istället skulle välja att måla av en bild utav livet, vad skulle man använda sig av för motiv? Med orden tillsammans med motivet skulle man kunna få en fullständig förklaring, men ingen har någonsin kommit fram till svaret och ingen kommer någonsin att göra det.  
Evelyn kunde inte lägga tanken bakom sig. Hon ville beskriva sitt liv tillsammans med Haldir på det vackraste vis hon kände till, men inga ord på något språk tyckte hon föll henne i smaken och ingen tillfredställande bild kunde hon måla av för att beskriva den rätta känslan. Hon utvecklade sin tanke ytterligare ett steg, om hon skulle visa honom sin kärlek med sin kärlek. Det skulle för henne vara ett sätt att beskriva den, men inte för någon annan att kunna ta del och lärdom av. Evelyn ville så mycket mer i sitt liv, hon ville förmedla ett budskap till världen om allt det vackra som befann sig i den, hon ville att framtiden skulle veta att det en gång i tiden fanns en värld då det såg mörkt ut, men då kärleken ändå bestod och segrade. Det visste hon inte ännu om den skulle göra, för hennes del, men hon hoppades ändå. Den grymhet och ondska som präglade alla själar ville hon inte trycka undan, gömma under marken och stampa på, eller stampa på den ville hon, men hon kunde inte få den att förgöras i historien, det hörde till.  
Med försiktiga steg gick hon bort till sin garderob, plockade ned några kläder i sin väska. Därefter öppnade hon ett skåp långsamt för att inte väcka Haldir, som somnat i hennes säng, och plockade åt sig några lembas och stoppade även ned dem i sin väska. Hon såg sig omkring i rummet, hennes pappas dolk i byrålådan. Evelyn drog ut lådan och tittade ned på det glänsande silvriga bladet med det glittrande skaftet till. En klump satte sig i halsen på henne när hon tog upp det och minnet av den där dagen dök upp i henne igen, den dagen han hade gett det till henne.  
"Evelyn", hade han sagt. "Ta den här dolken med dig, visa den inte för din mor, hon skulle slå ihjäl mig om hon visste att jag gav min yngsta dotter ett vapen. Det lär komma till användning för dig, tro mig. Var försiktig med det och förvara det väl. Låt mitt minne vara med dig i alla strider du använder det och låt inte rädslan rycka med dig, jag kommer alltid stå vid din sida och ta emot dig för att hjälpa dig upp igen."  
"Far, det du ger mig är en ovärderlig gåva, men varför jag och inte Denée?"  
"Jag gjorde det åt dig. Denée har fått ett vapen hon med, för länge sedan. Den här gången är det din tur. Jag vill att du tar det."  
Hon torkade en tår ur ögat och i det spegellika bladet tyckte hon sig se en bild utav sin far för en sekund innan det återgick till att visa taket igen. Evelyn stoppade dolken varsamt ned i ett fack innanför sin högra stövel. Ett fack gjort för att bära dolkar. Efter det drog hon på sig sin gråskimrande kappa och ställde sig vid sängkanten.  
"Jag har en sak jag måste göra", viskade hon. "Förlåt mig."  
"Evelyn jag har hört dig hela tiden, vart är du på väg?" svarade Haldir och kisade med ögonen mot henne samtidigt som han reste sig upp långsamt. Förbluffad av hans svar tog hon tre steg bakåt och sjönk ner på golvet.  
"Det är ett ouppklarat uppdrag Haldir…"  
"Säg inte det Evelyn, jag ber dig säg det inte för Guds skull!" Snabbt satte han sig på knä framför henne och böjde upp hennes ansikte så att han kunde se hennes ögon.  
"Säg det inte…"  
"Du vet att jag inte har något val!"  
"Det finns alltid ett val, även för dig. Du har ingen plikt att förgöra honom."  
"Kanske inte en plikt, men mitt goda samvete talar om för mig att det är det bästa jag kan göra."  
"Ditt samvete leker med dig, förstår du inte att det är exakt vad han vill? Du är för svag dessutom, du bär fortfarande bandage", Haldir nickade mot Evelyns midja där man kunde skymta ett vitt bandage innanför hennes klädnad.  
"Det skulle inte ha hindrat dig."  
"Var inte dumdristig."  
"Haldir! Det är han som ligger bakom allting, det måste få ett slut. Vi kan inte låta resten av världen lida för hans skull."  
"Han är bara en löpare under kungens order i ett schackspel och damen är inte sen att rycka in, det vet du också!"  
"Om inte du tillåter mig att stoppa Curunir kommer en stor del av världen att gå en hemsk död till mötes!"  
"Evelyn, Gandalf är ute i världen. Han vet hur man hanterar Sauroman."  
Vad var det Haldir nyss sagt? Befann sig inte Gandalf kvar i Riftedal?  
"Vad har hänt medan jag låg i sängen Haldir?"  
"Ringen, den har befunnit sig här. Ett brödraskap på nio medlemmar lämnade Riftedal för några dagar sedan, efter det att du varit uppe och vi talats vid ute på balkongen sov du i en vecka, konstant. Under den tiden hann Elrond samla den här världens goda varelser och de lyckades tillsammans välja ut sina kämpar för att föra Ringen tillbaka… till Mordor."  
"Till Mordor?" sade Evelyn lågt.  
"Du behöver inte oroa dig, de kommer att lyckas, resten av världen kommer att slåss för det."  
"Men… men… varför väckte du mig inte?"  
"Tro mig när jag säger det här, jag försökte, flera gånger om."  
"Curunir kommer få veta att Ringen är i rörelse, jag måste hindra honom från att få tag i den!"  
"Nej!" Haldir nästan skrek och hela hans kropp ryckte av rädsla samtidigt som tårar bildades i hans ögon. "Förstår du inte? Jag älskar dig så mycket att det gör ont i mig att se dig plågas såhär av detta val. Jag är så rädd för att du ger dig ut på uppdraget och aldrig kommer hem, samtidigt som jag vet att du inte kommer kunna få ro här förrän du fått visa rättvisan. Min älskade Evelyn, vänta, vänta tills du har läkt innan du ger dig av åtminstone och låt mig stå vid din sida."  
Rörd av Haldirs reaktion kastade sig hon om halsen på honom och bad om förlåtelse tusen gånger om. Hon hade varit ifrån honom så länge att hon inte längre visste hur han reagerade på hennes beteende.  
"Självklart Haldir, självklart stannar jag här hos dig tills jag blir… lite bättre åtminstone och jag skulle inte ge mig ut i en strid mot Curunir utan dig."  
"Tack", viskade Haldir och kramade om Evelyn.

Arwen knackade lätt på dörren innan hon steg in i rummet. Till sin förvåning fann hon Evelyn och Haldir sittandes på golvet och… trösta varandra? Hon kanske kom i fel ögonblick och tittade generat bort. Både Haldir och Evelyn reste sig snabbt upp och såg minst lika generade ut.  
"Jag kanske ska komma tillbaka senare", mumlade Arwen utan att vända upp blicken.  
"Så sjutton du ska heller", utbrast Evelyn och slängde sin väska åt sidan och rusade sedan fram till sin väninna.  
"Trodde aldrig att du skulle vakna."  
"Jag trodde aldrig att det skulle kunna hända så mycket under den tiden jag sov."  
"Så du vet alltså?"  
"Ja, Haldir berättade att Gandalf gett sig iväg som en medlem i Ringens brödraskap."  
"Har han inte sagt något om Aragorn?"  
Evelyn snodde hastigt runt mot Haldir med en frågande min, men han nickade mot Arwen så hon vände sig tillbaka mot henne igen, fortfarande med ett frågande uttryck i ansiktet.  
"Han… han följde med. Till mig sade han att han behövde det, för att kunna hitta sig själv igen. Du anar inte hur många resor han har gjort…"  
"Jo Arwen, jag har bott här så länge att jag hunnit se de flesta… men Ringens brödraskap? Vad tänkte han med?"  
Då hon såg Arwens röda ögon kände hon plötsligt igen sig. Var det inte så hon själv sett ut under hela den långa tiden hon varit separerad från Haldir?  
"Först nu, förstår jag på allvar hur du har känt dig under hela tiden. De andra äventyren han tagit sig an har han alltid kommit hem ifrån, och även om han lovade att göra det den här gången också är det första gången som jag uppriktigt sagt känner att han kanske inte gör det."  
"Åh Arwen, älskade vän. Du ska se att han kommer hem, jag lovar dig att han gör det."  
"Tack Evelyn, du har säkert rätt. Jag är bara så rädd, om det händer honom något vet jag inte vad jag gör." Arwens röst stakade sig och Evelyn höll kvar henne i sin famn.  
"Lova mig att du aldrig ger upp, hur lång tid det än tar för honom att återvända. Okej?"  
Arwen visste mycket väl att om någon visste något om att vänta på sin älskade då var det Evelyn. Hon hade vigt sitt liv åt att en dag återförenas med sin Haldir, hur stor hennes smärta än varit. Om hon själv skulle klara av det visste Arwen inte, men hon skulle göra allt för att försöka. Det var när hon stod och bollade den tanken som hon först lade märke till kappan som Evelyn bar och hennes väska som låg nedslängd på golvet. Så istället för att besvara Evelyns fråga, som hon inte heller hittade rätt svar på, frågade hon själv istället: "Tänkte du ge dig av du också… Utan att säga något, till mig?"  
Evelyn skämdes. Hon hade inte ägnat en tanke åt att ta farväl av Arwen. Om hon hade gett sig av utan att säga något skulle hon aldrig kunna förlåta sig själv och det var precis vad som skulle ha hänt om inte Haldir hade stoppat henne.  
"Jag… Ja, för att vara ärlig mot dig Arwen. Det var precis vad jag hade tänkt göra."  
Först ville Arwen inte förstå det Evelyn nyss spottat ur sig och hon skakade häftigt på huvudet, som för att vakna upp ur en ondskefull mardröm. Evelyn i sin tur skämdes ännu mera av det beslut hon hade bestämt sig för tidigare. Om Arwen vänt henne ryggen nu och aldrig mera tilltalat henne igen skulle hon inte klandra henne. Det skulle vara i sin ordning om hon gjorde så, men istället för att vända blicken till Evelyn riktade sig Arwen mot Haldir. Hon tog ett stort kliv och ställde sig tätt framför honom för att sedan blänga på honom i några sekunder innan hon öppnade munnen igen.  
"Du visste såklart om det här, eller hur?"  
Arwens spydighet fick Evelyn att rycka till och i sin tur blänga ilsket på Arwen.  
"Haldir har ingenting med det att göra, det var mitt beslut och hade det inte varit för honom hade jag varit långt härifrån nu!"  
"Det är sant, hon var precis på väg härifrån när jag vaknade", mumlade Haldir.  
Arwen tystnade. Hon kände sig plötsligt så ensam och övergiven. Flera sorger bar hon inom sig. Sin moder som för så länge sedan seglade till Valinor, sina bröder som båda två stupat i slag och Aragorn som gett sig av så plötsligt.  
"Du fattar väl själv att du inte kan ge dig av sådär bara!" skrek Arwen och fäktade vilt med armarna. Hon kände hur blodet pulserade och hettan i ansiktet gjorde det inte lättare att hålla tillbaka tårarna som tryckte sig fram i ögonen på henne. "Jag behöver dig och du om någon här behöver faktiskt vila och se till att bli frisk!"  
"Jag har fått höra det", muttrade Evelyn och tillade sedan: "Arwen, gumman du vet väl ändå att jag aldrig skulle överge dig."  
De båda vännerna omfamnade varandra på nytt och Haldir kände sig enbart i vägen.


	28. Kapitel 27

_Kaaaaaaaaapitel 27. Jag tycker jag är snäll som lägger upp så mycket på en gång åt er :3 haha_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 27  
**  
Bandaget låg i sin egen hög på golvet. Evelyn stod framför spegeln iklädd en tunn klänning som lät ryggen vara bar. Hon vred och vände på sig, betraktade sitt numera midjelånga svarta hår hängde längs med hennes kropp. Ännu hade hon inte vågat vände upp blicken från golvet och det enda ljus som syntes var det från månen. Haldir låg och sov, hon hade inte velat väcka honom. Det spelade ingen roll hur länge hon väntade, hon visste redan vad hon skulle få se i spegeln. Så oskyldiga, så vackra, men ändå så sårbara.  
"Vad är det med dig Evelyn? Du har ju sett dem förut."  
Efter en lång tids tänkande vände hon upp huvudet och lät sina lilafärgade ögon stirra in i spegeln och möta sin tvillinglika varelse. De skimrande vingarna tittade tillbaka på henne. Hon trodde inte att de skulle synas, eller hon hade i alla fall trott det. Tills då hon hörde Elrond samtala med Haldir under dagen.

______

Han skakade på huvudet.  
"Jag trodde det också först, men efter vad jag har sett verkar det inte som om de tänker ge sig av in igen. Det kan vara Ermiadel som ligger bakom det, jag vet inte. Det jag vet är i alla fall att det inte är naturligt, de ska inte synas nu, enbart när hon känner sig hotad eller arg."  
"Det var det jag var rädd för."  
"Vad menar du Haldir?" Elronds röst lät trött och av hans uttryck att döma uppskattade han inte fler problem.  
"Det kan vara Ermiadel, men det kan också vara Curunir som lockar på henne. Hon var på väg att ge sig av häromnatten, alldeles ensam."  
"Är det du säger sant nu, eller vilseleder du mig bara?"  
Haldir ryggade tillbaka och mötte Elronds hårda blick.  
"Vad exakt är det du tror om mig? Tar du mig för en bedragare? Det jag nyss förtäljt är så sant som att Ringen är funnen."  
"Okej, jag tror dig. Världen är inte säker längre och jag var tvungen att kontrollera."  
"Det har du aldrig behövt förut."  
"Förut befann du dig inte här. Förut befann sig inte Evelyn i Curunirs våld. Förut var hon…" Elrond tystnade.  
"Olycklig?" fyllde Haldir i.  
"Ja, men mer stabil."  
Haldir hörde på Elrond att det inte var enbart Curunir som irriterade honom. Utan han själv också.  
"Du vill att jag ger mig av, eller hur?"  
"Ja, Haldir du måste förstå…"  
"Förstå vadå? Du är inte Evelyns far!"  
"Jag måste agera som en nu när hon varken har sin mor, far eller syster i denna värld!"  
"Du kommer aldrig att kunna älska henne som jag gör!"  
Elrond drog ett djupt andetag och tecknade sedan åt Haldir att lämnade honom ifred. Diskussionen av över. Båda två visste vad den andra tänkte, men ingen av dem tänkte uppfylla den andres tanke.

Just därför hade Evelyn ställt sig framför spegeln, själv tagit av sig bandaget och betraktat vingarna. Hon fick lust att ta på dem, de hade legat inlindade så länge nu att de behövde luftas tyckte hon. Med ena handen som stöd på spegeln förde hon den andra bak över axeln och petade försiktigt på en av de tusentals fjädrar som bildade vingarna. Mjuk, men samtidigt sträv tyckte hon att den kändes och när hon drog fram handen hoppade hon nästan till av rädsla. Hela handen var full av blod och ett sår mitt över handflatan syntes. Snabbt skyndade hon sig fram till garderoben och rev av en bit på en klänning hon ändå aldrig använt, och lindade in handen i den.  
"Bara inte Haldir vaknar nu, bara han inte vaknar just nu", mumlade hon för sig själv och kom på att hon måste linda in vingarna igen. Hon hade ingen aning om hur det skulle gå till utan att hon såg ut som om hon gjort sig illa ännu mer.  
"Behöver du hjälp?" En hand plockade upp bandaget precis i samma sekund som Evelyn böjt sig ned för att själv plocka upp det. Hon grimaserade lätt, det var Haldir, de där stövlarna gick inte att ta miste på.  
"Har du varit vaken länge?" frågade hon och reste sig upp.  
"Tillräckligt länge för att se dig springa omkring i rummet", Haldir log och ruskade om Evelyns frisyr med sin fria hand. "Jag känner dig fortfarande."  
"Mjo, jag märker det. Har du lust att hjälpa mig?" frågade hon och lyfte upp sitt långa svarta hår. Haldir hängde upp bandaget på spegelns kant och skakade på huvudet.  
"De har läkt fint, jag tror inte att du behöver bandaget mera."  
"Men… Elrond sade…"  
"Evelyn lyssna på mig, Elrond säger en massa saker och…"  
"Jag hörde er."  
En tystnad spred sig i rummet.  
"Idag alltså", lade hon till lite försiktigt.  
"Dumma älskade lilla vän, ibland hör du saker du inte borde höra."  
"Han är misstänksam mot dig…"  
"Nej, han är bara rädd om dig."  
"Haldir! Sluta låtsas som om ingenting har hänt! Jag hörde mycket väl vad han sade och det sårar mig", hennes läpp började skaka och hennes ögon fylldes med tårar.  
"Din söta lilla lipsill", svarade Haldir och omfamnade henne.  
"Akta vingarna…"  
Haldir drog av sig sin mantel och lade den omkring Evelyns tunna kropp och omfamnade henne sedan. Hon lutade huvudet mot hans axel och blundade.  
"Jag vill att det alltid ska vara såhär", viskade Evelyn.

Deras blickar möttes, tiden verkade nästan stå stilla . Haldir lade sin hand under Evelyns haka och lyfte upp den, hon sträckte på sig och utan att någon av dem sade något möttes deras läppar i en mjuk kyss. Evelyn lade sina armar om Haldirs nacke och hon kunde riktigt känna doften av honom, samma doft som hon kände för så länge sedan. Den doften som gjorde henne så galet förälskad. Haldir lyfte upp henne och sekunden efter låg de i sängen tätt ihop.  
"Du är så vacker, vet du om det?" sade Haldir och drog bort en hårslinga från ansiktet.  
"Om jag är vacker är du förtrollande" svarade Evelyn. "Kan jag be dig om en sak?"  
Haldir nickade till svar.  
"Älska med mig."  
"Nu?"  
"Är det fel?"  
Evelyn rodnade lätt av frågan hon ställt och vände blicken från Haldir.  
"Nej…" började han, "Jag menar, vill du verkligen?"  
"Ja, hela jag skriker efter dig."

De andades tungt båda två, utforskade varandras kroppar långsamt och kärleksfullt. Den stilla natten omgav dem och det enda ljud som yttrades var deras egna andetag. Båda två talade med blicken och gester istället för med ord. Så länge som de älskat varandra hade de båda två längtat efter detta ögonblick. Detta ögonblick då deras kärlek skulle bli fullbordad. Haldir låg ömt ovanpå Evelyn och tillsammans skapade de något fantastiskt, något magiskt och något som de så länge längtat efter. Sitt sätt att visa sin kärlek på för varandra.  
"Du är så mjuk, så fin, så underbar…" Haldir var tvungen att få orden ur sig, det gick inte att bara visa henne hur mycket han älskade henne, han behövde tala om det för henne ordagrant.  
"Du gör mig hel", svarade Evelyn.  
Den sena natten förbyttes till den tidiga morgonen och solens första strålar letade sig in genom fönstret och från balkongen. Inlindade i varandra sov de lugnt och stilla tills fåglarnas kvitter väckte dem. Haldir var den första att kvickna till och med en mjuk puss på Evelyns panna väckte han henne och hon log mot honom med sina gnistrande lila ögon. Men plötsligt byttes hennes leende ögon ut mot den oroande synen och en mörk skugga föll över hennes ansikte.  
"Vad är det älskling?"  
"Haldir, jag vet inte hur jag ska säga det här… Men jag känner mig helad. Stark och jag tror att tiden är inne. Min plikt kallar på mig."  
Hastigt reste sig Haldir upp ur sängen. Han drog upp knäna mot bröstet och lade armarna kring dem. Hans blick stirrade rakt fram utan att han besvarade Evelyns gift som kommit ur hennes mun. Förtvivlad satte sig Evelyn framför honom. Tog hans händer i sina och mötte hans blick.  
"Jag vill ha dig vid min sida."  
En ny blick utbyttes, men Haldir såg fortfarande inget ljus i det som Evelyn var ute efter.  
"Och om du förlorar Evelyn? Vad händer då?"  
"Lita på mig Haldir, jag vet vad jag gör."  
"Du är för naiv! Underskatta inte den där trollkarlen, han har redan tagit mer från dig än vad som…" Haldir kunde inte prata mer. Han fick inte fram orden och han drog sina händer ur Evelyns. Därefter tog han på sig sina kläder och lämnade rummet. Evelyn förblev sittandes i sin säng med blicken riktad mot dörren som Haldir nyss stängt bakom sig. Hon kände på sig att den här idén skulle ogillas av flera. Arwen hade redan sagt åt henne att det var en dålig idé och hon ville inte ens tänka på vilken uppläxning Elrond skulle ge henne när han väl fick veta det, om han inte redan visste.  
För att tänka på annat steg hon upp ur sängen och styrde stegen mot sin garderob. Hon öppnade den och plockade ut en ljust rosa klänning med lila detaljer på. Klänningen hade hon ärvt efter sin gammelmormor, men hon hade aldrig hittat något lämpligt tillfälle att bära den. Egentligen visste hon inte varför hon valt den nu heller, det kändes bara rätt. Evelyn ställde sig framför spegeln för att lättare kunna knyta snörningen på framsidan av klänningen vid bröstet. Från midjan och nedåt spred sig klänningen utåt från kroppen och hon kunde lätt röra sig fritt under den. Ärmarna satt tajt på armarna, men vid armbågarna var de mera luftiga och längden på dem räckte ända ner till midjan. Evelyn böjde sig sedan ner för att sätta på sig sina vandringsstövlar. Hon behövde få komma ut, få lite ny luft i lungorna och hon behövde definitivt komma på bra argument som skulle få henne att kunna övertyga dem andra om att hennes uppdrag kunde lyckas.  
"Vad skulle kunna gå fel... egentligen", muttrade hon för sig själv och grep tag i sin axelväska.


	29. Kapitel 28

_Buhuuuu, vad jag älskar det här kapitlet! Kort och fint... :'3 (förlåt för mitt alltför höga ego, men det här är den första jag skrivit klart och den enda jag är helt nöjd med... och då är det okej att tycka att man skriver fint XD enligt mig då... xD)_  
_Det har ju varit några tillbakablickar, har inte kommit ihåg att alltid kursivera de kapitlen, men tror att det framgår ganska tydligt i själva texten när man läser dem. Tror också att det här är sista tillbakablicken... buhuuu!_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 28**_______**  
**__________Tiden, det sägs att ens tid stannar när man träder in i Lothlórien, men att den sedan kommer ikapp en när man träder ur det landet och in i ett annat. För alverna går tiden mycket långsammare och för deras besökare känns en dag som en vecka.  
"Vet du vad jag tror Haldir?"  
"Nej, vadå Evelyn?" svarade han och log mot den lilla flickan som satt sig på golvet för att iaktta honom när han täljde ut en ny båga ur en trädstam.  
"Jag tror att jag är kär."  
"Jaså, vad får dig att tro det?" Haldir lyssnade uppmärksamt på Evelyn och riktade blicken mot henne då och då med ett leende.  
"Jo, för att jag har börjat drömma väldigt mycket om den personen och sen så är det den personen som finns sist i mina tankar innan jag somnar och är det första som dyker upp i mitt minne när jag vaknar. Varje dag ägnar jag minst en tanke åt den personen och varje gång blir jag liksom varm i kroppen. Har du känt den känslan någon gång Haldir?"  
Haldir visste inte vad han skulle svara. Det skulle kännas fel om han sade sanningen, men han ville heller inte ljuga, det skulle kännas ännu mera fel. Så istället för att svara, låtsades han om som om han inte hört frågan och ställde en ny fråga till Evelyn: "Vem är det som du är kär i då? Är det kanske någon jag känner?"  
"Haldir. Det är dig jag är kär i."_


	30. Kapitel 29

_Näst sista kapitlet! :O_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 29  
**Evelyn skrattade för sig själv. Inte nog med att de hade fallit för varandra i den där skogen, de hade också haft problem med att visa känslorna för varandra i början, men framfusig som hon alltid varit hade hon tillslut inte orkat vänta på en signal från honom, utan själv tagit första steget. Sedan återvände hon till verkligheten igen. Det som tyngde henne var att hon inte hade något stöd från den hon älskade i den här frågan, angående Sauroman.  
Hon kom till ett stort träd med fallande vita blad. När hon först kommit hit, för så många år sedan hade hon alltid sökt tröst hos det trädet. Varje vinter hade hon plockat upp skaror med vita blommor och sedan räknat varje blad, för att sedan spara ett för varje år i ett block. Hon hade slutat göra det när hon kom upp i tonåren. Istället hade hon börjat sätta sig vid trädets rot låta blommornas blad singla ned på marken bredvid henne och såväl nu böjde hon sig ned och lutade ryggen mot trädet och blundade. Hon tänkte tillbaka på allt som hänt, så många år, så mycket kärlek och så mycket sorg. Allt som passerat och som tillkommit. Inte för ett ögonblick ville hon byta ut sitt liv mot någon annans eller ändra på något. Även om hon varit ifrån sin älskade Haldir så länge kunde hon inte ångra det, för det hade blivit en del av henne och det hade stärkt henne samtidigt som det gett henne mycket smärta.  
Samtidigt som Evelyn satt där under trädet befann sig Haldir utanför Elronds rum. Han hade gått fram och tillbaka åtskilliga gånger nu, funderat på om det vore rätt eller fel att underrätta Elrond om Evelyns idéer igen. "Nej, det vore bara fegt att gå bakom ryggen på den man älskar", tänkte han sedan och styrde stegen därifrån. "Fast å andra sidan… Nej Haldir, skärp dig!" Han slog sig själv löst i huvudet och ruskade sedan på det för att bestämt styra stegen så långt ifrån Elronds rum han bara kunde.  
"Är det något du vill prata om eller gillar du att gå runt utanför folks rum och irritera upp dem med dina stressmoment?"  
Haldir förbannade sig själv för att han inte gett sig av tidigare och med ett irriterat uttryck snodde han runt och mötte Elronds bistra min.  
"Ja, det är min favoritsyssla. Speciellt då jag lyckas få dig att följa efter mig som en svans för att du är så nyfiken att du spricker om du inte får veta vad jag bär på för hemligheter."  
"Jaha?" Elrond ändrade attityd men lade ändå armarna i kors och väntade tålmodigt på att Haldir skulle fortstätta.  
"Ja… Jo… Öh, alltså… det var typ inget… Egentligen alltså."  
"Tror du att jag är dum i huvudet?"  
Haldir tänkte först klämma ur sig ett "ja", men hejdade sig i sista stund. Det vore nog inte så bra att slänga ur sig sådana ord vid fel tillfällen. Först kom han på ond fot med Arwen och nu stod han på en ganska så ond fot med hennes far och dessvärre var han inte på så god fot med Evelyn för tillfället.  
"Nej…" klämde Haldir fram innan han fortsatte, "Det är Evelyn."  
"Vart är hon?"  
"Jag lämnade henne i sitt rum."  
"Du lämnade henne? Varför då om jag får fråga?"  
"Hon började prata om att ge sig på Sauroman igen…"  
"Och du bara lämnade henne… Ensam?"  
"J-ja…" Haldir kände hur han ville sjunka genom marken, han visste vilket otroligt misstag han hade gjort och om Evelyn gett sig av skulle han få höra det för resten av den tid han levde i den här världen.  
"Du är ju inte riktigt klok! En sak är i alla fall säker nu och det är att hon inte ärkvar på rummet. Se till att hitta henne och för henne sedan till mig, jag måste tala med henne."  
Utan att säga så mycket som ett ord försvann Haldir snabbt. Han trodde inte att Evelyn var långt borta, med tanke på att hon tidigare sagt att hon ville ha honom vid sin sida under striden. Den strid som förr eller senare skulle bli av. Av en ren slump passerade han av över en bro och lade märke till ett stort träd med väldigt vackra vita blommor på och under trädet satt Evelyn. Han skyndade sig dit innan hon hann smita undan. När han kom fram satte han sig försiktigt bredvid henne.  
"Vad tänker du på?" frågade han.  
"Dig."  
"Något annat?"  
"Ja."  
Evelyn visste inte varför hon var så kort i tonen, det bara föll sig så automatiskt utan att hon ens tänkte. Svaren talade för sig själva, kunde det kanske bero på att hon var en aning besviken, eller rättare sagt kände sig sviken av honom?  
"Förlåt mig Haldir", sade hon sedan, "Jag står inför så många val att jag inte vet vart jag ska börja."  
"Du ska inte behöva fundera på så mycket val. Förresten så vill Elrond tala med dig."  
"Pratar ni med varandra?"  
"Egentligen inte, vi munhuggde kan man säga. Jag vet inte vad det är med den där familjen, först hon den där… Arwen med sitt temperament och nu hennes far med sitt temperament!"  
"Haha!"  
Det var första gången som Evelyn skrattade på riktigt länge. Hon skrattade så mycket att hon fick tårar i ögonen och Haldir kunde inte heller hålla sig och tillslut låg de ned på marken båda två och kved av skratt.  
"Vet du vad Haldir?" sade hon och böjde bak huvudet och tittade på honom upp och ned.  
"Nej, vadå?" svarade han och tittade tillbaka på henne.  
"Jag kan inte vara arg på dig."  
"Och jag kan inte sluta älska dig."

______

Både Evelyn och Haldir stod utanför Elronds rum. Han hade ropat på Evelyn och Haldir gav henne en lugnande blick innan hon steg in i rummet och han förblev utestängd.  
"Du ville tala med mig."  
"Ja, jag är rädd. Rädd att du tar förhastade beslut."  
"Om du menar det där om Sauroman så är det min plikt!"  
"Vad exakt är det som är din plikt?"  
"Jag… Han, Sauroman är ond och det är min skyldighet att hindra honom från att fortsätta gör andra illa!"  
"Nej Evelyn, det är verkligen inte din skyldighet."  
"Varför har jag annars de här vingarna om jag inte ska uträtta något?"  
Först nu lade Elrond märke till att Evelyn inte bar bandage runt vingarna och att de fritt hängde längs med ryggen.  
"Jag vill inte att du slutar som Ermiadel."  
"Om det är mitt öde så är det förutbestämt. Du om någon vet att ödet inte går att ändra på!"  
Elrond kunde inte säga emot det.  
"Jag vill bara att du är rädd om dig, tänk dig noga för. Du har Haldir hos dig nu, vad mer är det du söker?"  
"Rättvisa."  
Elrond suckade och omfamnade henne sedan.  
"Du är som en dotter för mig."  
"Du har alltid varit som en extra ada för mig.  
Med det gick hon sedan ut från Elronds rum. Haldir som satt sig ned på marken reste sig hastigt då han fick syn på henne.  
"Vad ville han?"  
"Ge mig råd… Och jag tror att han har rätt. Fast jag vet inte, jag behöver fundera. Så länge jag har dig känner jag mig trygg."

Samma natt vaknade Evelyn av en enorm smärta. Hon drog djupa andetag för att lugna ner sig, men det hjälpte inte och hon puffade på Haldir som sov bredvid henne. Han vaknade inte först så hon fick putta på honom lite hårdare, det var ju inte hennes mening att han skulle trilla ned på golvet med ett stort brak.  
"Aj, det där gjorde ont!" kved Haldir där han låg på golvet.  
"Förlåt", svarade Evelyn med sammanbitna tänder och Haldir hörde på hennes röst att något var fel.  
"Vad är det älskling?" Haldir tog sig snabbt upp i sängen igen och tittade ängsligt på flickan som han älskade mer än allt annat.  
"De… vingarna, de värker."  
"V-va?" Var det enda Haldir fick fram. Han visste inte vad det kunde bero på, det hade gått utmärkt att sova med dem, då de hade blivit mindre och mjuka istället för stora och vassa. Nu var de stora igen, men inga sår syntes på Evelyns rygg. De hade samma färg, och de var definitivt vassa kunde Haldir konstatera efter att lite försiktigt ha petat på dem.  
"Jag vet inte vad det kan bero på", sade han sedan. "Kan du stå upp?"  
Evelyn gjorde ett försök men hela hennes kropp skakade så kraftigt att hon föll ner i sängen igen.  
"Kom", sade Haldir och bar upp henne i famnen. Han tog henne till Elrond som yrvaken tittade på hennes vingar. Inte heller han kunde hitta några fel med dem och en stor rynka formades i hans ansikte.  
"Drömde du något speciellt innan du vaknade?"  
"Nej, jag kände bara en oerhörd smärta", svarade Evelyn och var nära gråten.  
"Här, ta det här. Det dämpar smärtan."  
Elrond höll fram en kopp med en varm dryck i. Evelyn smuttade på drycken och formade en grimas. Den var inte alls god, men både Elrond och Haldir sade åt henne att det var ytterst viktigt att hon fick i sig drickan. Med flera grimaser och en halvtimme senare hade hon fått i sig allt utom en klunk. Hon tittade ned i koppen och suckade, sedan hällde hon i sig det som återstod i koppen och räckte den sedan åt Elrond.  
"Jag ska se vad jag kan göra, kom förbi mig senare under dagen. Nu behöver ni båda två sova."  
Evelyn kunde stå på egna ben nu, men hon stödde sig ändå mot Haldir och tillsammans gick de tillbaka till Evelyns rum. Haldir väntade tills Evelyn somnat innan han själv somnade, han ville vara säker på att hon inte låg vaken och fortfarande hade ont.  
Morgon därpå hade Evelyn bestämt sig och nu fanns det inget som kunde hindra henne. Hon satt påklädd med väskan över axeln och tittade på Haldir som sov. Hon ville vänta tills han vaknade, eftersom hon ville ha honom med sig. Evelyn hade även tänkt prata med Arwen, fast hon var inte lika säker på att hon skulle vilja följa med.  
Plötsligt hördes ett horn ljuda, inte alltför långt borta och det var inget alvhorn.  
"Du hörde också det där va?" sade Haldir och tog snabbt på sig sina kläder, samt tog sitt svärd, sin nya båge och kogen med pilarna.  
Evelyn nickade och sedan skyndade de sig båda två bort till Elrond.  
"Jag vet varför du kände smärtan", skyndade han sig att säga, "Du kände av att fienden var på väg."  
"Fienden…"  
"Vi har inte så mycket att välja på nu. De väntar utanför den här gången. Vår armé är redo att gå till attack, men är du det, Evelyn?"  
Haldir räckte över en båge till henne med tillhörande pilar i ett koger. Hon svalde och tog emot det.  
"Ja, jag är redo."  
Tillsammans gick de ut alla tre och gjorde sig redo att slå emot orkerna som stod utanför deras dörr, då Arwen kom rusande.  
"Ada, låt mig få vara med."  
Elrond tittade på sin dotter, sitt nu enda barn. Han var rädd att förlora henne och helst såg han att hon gömde sig med dem andra alvinnorna, men han ville inte heller hindra henne från att stå sida vid sida med Evelyn och han räckte över henne hennes svärd.  
"Tillsammans Arwen."  
"Tillsammans Evelyn."

______


	31. Kapitel 30

___________________________________________________________Det absoluta sista kapitlet... tack till alla er som har läst den här historien! :)  
Alla karaktärer förutom Ermiadel, Harido, Denée och Evelyn tillhör J R R Tolkien, samt hans värld Midgård tillhör hans verk. Jag har bara skrivit en fanfiction om hans karaktärer. Läs också prologen till denna historia, som är det absoult sista till denna historia. :3 bye!

* * *

_

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Kapitel 30  
**Utanför portarna stod orcherna redo att attackera, med Sauroman i täten och bredvid honom satt Häxkungen på sin stora drake. Elrond förbannade sig själv i det ögonblicket att han skickat bort Gandalf som en medlem i Ringens brödraskap, han visste om han var stark nog att stå emot både Häxkungen och Sauroman.  
"Vi kan göra det här enkelt eller svårt Elrond. Lämna över flickan till oss, så lämnar vi ditt land ifred", sade Sauroman lugnt och sansat med blicken fäst på Elrond.  
"Vad har flickan för betydelse nu när det stora vapnet är hittat?"  
Orkerna ryggade tillbaka. Häxkungen däremot steg ned från sin drake.  
"Prata inte om sådant som inte angår dig alv. Flickan utgör ett hot mot vår härskare och han har personligen bett oss att ta hand om henne."  
"Jag tycker att vi har tagit hand om henne väldigt bra, eller vad säger du Haldir?"  
Haldir visste inte riktigt vad han skulle svara. Han hade en känsla av att fienden inte var på humör för skojfriska skämt och istället stod han där tyst. Elrond märkte av det och stod själv tyst sedan.  
"Så ni väljer alltså strid före förnuftet?" Sauromans röst ekade över hela hans och Elronds här.  
"Förnuftet säger mig att man ska välja sina strider och jag väljer den här", gav Elrond som svar på tal vilket Sauroman inte uppskattade och gnisslande sina tänder ilsket innan han gav order om att anfalla. Elrond gav snabbt order åt sin armé att gå till attack och kriget var igång. Orkerna med sina krokiga sablar kastade sig över alverna som istället för att använda sina bågar nu drog svärden. Deras långa glänsande blad var snart täckta med svart orkblod. En stor ork kastade sig över Haldir och Evelyn var snabbt där för att hjälpa honom. Hur många de än högg ned kom det hela tiden fler orker.  
"Elrond, vi kan inte hålla tillbaka dem!"  
"Det kommer hjälp från Lothlórien, de är här i vilken sekund som helst!"  
"När sände du efter dem?" Haldir kunde inte förstå hur det här gick ihop riktigt.  
"I natt, efter att jag undersökt Evelyns vingar. Jag kände på mig att det skulle hända något!"  
Och mycket riktigt, snart dök en enorm alvarmé upp först ryggade orkerna tillbaka, men Sauroman motade på dem att gå till attack igen och de kunde inte gör annat än att lyda sin herre.  
"Låt mig ta hand om flickan", väste Häxkungen och satt upp på sin väldiga drake. Sauroman ville själv ta hand om Evelyn, och om han fick tillfälle så skulle han ta sig friheten också. Evelyn tittade upp mot draken. Haldir hejdade henne först, men efter en utbytning av blickar lär han henne flyga upp och möte sin fiende.  
"Räds du döden?" frågade Häxkungen  
"Varför skulle jag vara rädd för något som inte ligger för mig?"  
Häxkungen skrattade.  
"Du är bra naiv du flicka lilla." Sedan gick han till attack och Evelyn fick snabbt väja undan för att inte fångas av drakens väldiga käftar. Hon spände sin båge och sköt iväg en pil mot draken, men hon missade och dens långa svans gav henne en kraftig smäll. Det dröjde några sekunder innan hon hämtat sig och när draken på nytt attackerade henne sköt hon en pil rakt genom den högra vingen. Draken gav upp ett högt skri och seglade ned mot marken. Evelyn följde efter, men då draken vände upp huvudet och högg efter henne vände hon snabbt om för att leta reda på Haldir. En rysning gick genom henne och när hon fick se vem han slogs mot kändes det som om hela världen stannade. Sauroman hade utmanat Haldir och han hade nu övertaget. Utan att tänka kastade hon sig ned mot dem och ställde sig framför Haldir.  
"Du rör inte honom en gång till!" skrek hon och hennes lila ögon blängde på Sauroman som chockat tittade tillbaka på henne. Han hade inte förväntat sig att hon skulle dyka upp än.  
"Den här striden angår inte dig! Inte än, låt mig ta hand om din pojkvän först!"  
"Nej."  
Då kom Häxkungen gåendes, hans drake kunde inte flyga mer och han var mer än bara förbannad på Evelyn nu. Han ville döda henne, han kände ett sådant starkt hat och sköt iväg en pil mot henne. Haldir upptäckte det och knuffade undan Evelyn och istället träffade pilen honom. Det var inget dödligt skott, då pilen hade träffat honom i hans vänstra arm. Han brydde sig inte om att det gjorde ut och snabbt drog han ut pilen och slängde ned den på marken. Evelyn tittade chockat på Häxkungen och för första gången i hela sitt liv var hon riktigt rädd. Hon stod som förstenad och såg på när han kom allt närmare. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle ta sig till.  
"Evelyn, ge inte upp!" skrek Haldir och ställde sig vid hennes sida. När hon fick höra han röst klarnade det till i huvudet på henne och hon tog ett fast grepp om sitt svärd. Sauroman gick åter till attack mot Haldir som nu var försvagad och det märktes även av i armbandet på Evelyn och när Häxkungen slungade sitt svärd mot henne kunde hon känna av att hon var svagare. Hon behövde vinna tid om hon skulle kunna besegra honom och hon kastade sig om Haldirs midja och flög sedan iväg.  
"Vad exakt håller du på med?"  
"Vi behöver vinna tid!" svarade hon och landade en bit bort ifrån striden. "Du kan inte slåss mer, inte med den armen. Låt mig ta dig till en säker plats, jag hämtar dig sen."  
"Nej Evelyn, nej! Jag kan visst slåss, det går utmärkt, vad är det du tänker göra?"  
"Jag… vet inte ännu, men jag måste göra något!" Sekunden efter hade hon flugit iväg igen utan att veta vart hon skulle.  
Då hörde hon plötsligt ett högt skri bakom sig och Häxkungen verkade ha fått tag på en ny drake, för där kom han flygandes och det i hög fart.  
"Det kan inte vara sant", tänkte Evelyn och blickade sedan ned mot platsen där hon lämnat Haldir. Han slogs mot orkerna nu, hon var glad att Sauroman inte var där i alla fall. Då såg hon att han satt bakom Häxkungen. Utan att tänka flög hon in bland träden med draken efter sig. För att förvirra den sicksackade hon sig fram och växlade mellan att flyga lågt och högt. Evelyn stannade upp, det hördes inget. Som om ingen var efter henne. Hon vände sig om, draken var borta. Ändå kände hon sig iakttagen och när hon snodde runt var det drakens gula ögon som fastnade först i hennes blick och av chocken koncentrerade hon sig inte tillräckligt mycket för att hålla sig kvar i luften och hon ramlade ned bland träden.  
Eftersom Haldir var skadad var även armbandet skadat. Evelyn greppade tag i en gren och hämtade andan. Hon var blåslagen och hade fått ett stort rivsår på sin högra arm. Den vänstra såg inte bättre ut den. Men hon levde fortfarande. Hon släppte greppet om grenen och bestämde sig för att springa på marken istället. Då skulle det i alla fall bli svårare för dem att följa efter henne med hjälp utav draken. Efter ett tag var hon tvungen att stanna upp och hämta andan och det var då hon lade märke till att hon tappat sin båge och pilarna och nu bara hade svärdet att skydda sig med.  
"Jag måste ha tappat dem i fallet", tänkte hon och sjönk ner på marken. Tårar började rinna nedför hennes kinder och hon började plötsligt känna sig så ensam.  
"Jag önskar att min familj var här", huttrade hon och torkade bort en tår som hängde på hakan.  
"Evelyn, du är inte ensam."  
Rösten lät bekant och den verkade komma bland träden. Evelyn kom snabbt på fötter och sprang dit hon trodde rösten kom ifrån.  
"Denée!" skrek hon.  
"Stopp stanna lillasyster! Du väsnas för mycket, de kan höra dig." En vit skepnad trädde inför hennes ögon. Hennes storasyster.  
"Vad ska jag göra?" Evelyn slängde ur sig orden och hon var så rädd att hon skakade.  
Även om Evelyn inte kunde känna det gav Denée henne en kram och tittade henne sedan i ögonen.  
"Du kan inget göra för att stoppa dem, de är dig övermäktiga."  
"Vad är då meningen med allt det här? Jag förstår inte längre, inte alls…"  
"Jag har inte mycket tid på mig, men sanningen att säga är att du fick dem här krafterna för att kunna påverka resten av världen. Inte för att rädda den."  
"Hur vet du allt det här?"  
"Jag har pratat med Ermiadel. Hon befinner sig här nu och hon har lovat att följa med dig ända in i det sista från där hon nu är."  
"Denée, jag kommer aldrig att hinna ta mig till dem Grå Hamnarna och om jag skulle hinna skulle min färd ändå stoppas av draken."  
"Jag vet, älskade lillasyster. Var inte rädd, du har gjort mycket för den här världen och den kommer alltid att vara dig evigt tacksam. Ta dig till Haldir, jag hör någon komma, han är skadad."  
Därefter försvann Denée och det enda som blev kvar var en kuslig tystnad. Både Sauroman och Häxkungen var ute efter henne. Haldir behövde henne, det var det enda hon kunde tänka på nu och när hon kom fram till honom skulle hon se till att dem båda tog sig i säkerhet. För att inte synas bestämde hon sig för att inte flyga. Istället tog hon sig tyst fram genom skogen och kollade noggrant efter om någon befann sig i närheten. Ingen syntes till och Evelyn ökade farten, hon ville så hemskt gärna träffa Haldir nu. Hela hennes kropp skrek efter honom och hon om han var skadad… hon vågade inte tänka på om hon skulle komma fram försent. Då hördes plötsligt ett stort brakande bland träden och hon Evelyn kunde höra hur draken närmade sig bakom henne, stora delar av skogen stod nu i brand eftersom draken gett ifrån sig en hettande eld.  
"Du kan inte fly mer, ge upp istället!" väste Häxkungen och skrattade hånfullt.  
"Aldrig, jag kan inte ge upp", tänkte hon och fortsatte genom det som bestod av skogen. Hon stannade upp då hon fick syn på Haldir på andra sidan av skogen. Evelyn visste vad hon riskerade nu genom att springa rakt ut på fältet istället för att sicksacka genom skogen, men hon kunde inte tänkta klart längre och sprang rakt ut mot striden. Haldir fick syn på henne och skrek åt henne att vända om och när han fick syn på den stora draken skyndade han sig att skjuta iväg pilar mot den, men det hjälpte inte, draken var alltför snabb. Istället för att slösa bort mer tid på den slog han ner orch efter orch för att komma fram till Evelyn. Då steg en vit skepnad ut från skogskanten med en stor båge i handen. Haldir skyndade sig att ta fram en pil, men ett stort troll kom i hans vägg och bröt bågen i två delar. För att själv inte bli mosad rullade Haldir åt sidan och tog sig sedan snabbt upp på benen.  
Evelyn ägnade ingen tanke åt att vända sig om och såg inte att Sauroman sköt iväg en pil rakt emot henne och den träffade henne rakt mellan vingarna och trängde in i hjärtat på henne. Först kände hon inte av smärtan, men allteftersom trängde den in i henne och hon fick svårt att andas. Som ett korthus föll hon ihop på marken. Haldir slängde sig ned på marken bredvid henne och tog henne i sin famn. Han grät hejdlöst och tårarna droppade ned på Evelyns ansikte. Även hon grät.  
"Haldir…"  
"Evelyn…"  
"Jag… Älskar dig… Så mycket."  
"Säg inget mer älskling, spara på krafterna, jag ska rädda dig."  
"Du kan inte rädda mig, inte den här gången. Jag är glad… Att jag fick se dig igen."  
"Evelyn, jag tillåter inte att du dör."  
"Haldir, jag vill att du fortsätter leva, förstår du det?"  
"Nej, jag kan inte leva utan dig!"  
"Du måste! För jag har bestämt mig nu."  
"Bestämt dig för vadå?"  
"Jag har inte…", Evelyn hostade till innan hon fortsatte, "Jag har inte hunnit binda mina vingar ännu och jag måste göra det. För att jag ska kunna stanna kvar hos dig, eller rättare sagt min själ, så låter jag binda mina vingar vid det tillfälle då du dör. Då färdas vi tillsammans istället för att jag ska gå där och vänta på dig." Evelyn drog djupa andetag nu och Haldir såg på henne att hon inte hade mycket tid kvar.  
"Nej… Evelyn… Gör inte såhär mot dig själv. Låt din själ få vila. Jag lovar… Att jag ska leva vidare… För din skull."  
"Jag kan inte gå där utan dig, därför vill jag vara vid din sida, även om du inte kan se mig." Hon blinkade till några gånger för att få bort tårarna ur ögonen, men de tog inte slut. Fler och fler rann nedför hennes kinder, men hon log ändå mot Haldir.  
"Jag är glad att du är det sista som jag får se… snälla, kyss mig en sista gång."  
Utan att tveka eller svara böjde sig Haldir försiktigt ned och lade sina läppar emot Evelyns. Han kunde känna hur kalla de blev och när han sedan öppnade ögonen hade Evelyn inte öppnat sina och hennes hjärta hade slutat slå.

________________________________________

____________________

_"En gyllengul sol lyser på mig  
och det har inte gått en endaste dag  
sedan jag tänkte på dig._

De vita blommorna jag lade på din grav  
leker nu vinden med.

Evelyn, jag ska aldrig sluta älska dig  
hur lång tid det än tar innan vi ses igen."

**The End**


	32. Epilog

_Epilogen och det absolut sista i denna berättelse. Tack ännu en gång till er som tagit er tid att läsa denna historia! :)_

* * *

… Haldir Fan fiction …  
A Past and A Future Secret

**Epilog  
**Elrond bad mig inte av en slump att leda alverna till Helms klyfta. Han hade sett in i min framtid och visste vad som skulle ske, jag fick aldrig reda på det. Men när jag låg där döende kände jag att det var därför som han hade valt mig.  
Sedan den dagen Evelyn dog, blev jag aldrig riktigt mig själv igen. Ondskan fanns fortfarande kvar i världen och även fast jag hade chansen den där gången lät jag honom gå och möta sitt eget öde. Det var inte jag som skulle ta livet av honom, Sauroman. Våld föder våld. Hämnd föder hämnd. Jag ville inte hämnas Evelyn utan istället gjorde jag som hon sade åt mig. Fortstätte att leva, även om det smärtade mig något enormt.  
Begravningen skedde i Lothlórien, eftersom det var där hon föddes och det var den plats där jag träffade henne. Det var egentligen meningen att hon skulle få sin begravning i Riftedal, men när jag och Arwen letade igenom hennes rum hittade vi en lapp med hennes sista önskan. Att få vila bredvid sin far i Lothlórien och hon hade även skrivit att hon önskade få mig bredvid sig. Jag bröt ihop den gången, riktigt ordentligt. Det var dagarna strax efter att hon precis gått bort och jag hade inte förstått det ännu. Arwen försökte trösta mig, men jag kunde inte ta det till mig. Det kändes som om en del av min själ var borta.  
Jag förbannade mig själv för att Evelyn dött. Det var mitt fel på sätt och vis, hade jag hållit mig undan striden hade jag inte skadats och då hade heller inte Evelyn skadats. Fast jag hade svikit Evelyn eftersom hon så hemskt gärna ville ha mig vid sin sida och jag ångrar inte en sekund att jag var där vid hennes sista tid. Sauroman hade lika gärna kunnat döda mig också, men han kunde inte. Jag såg det på honom. Han var själv chockad, och jag tror att han vakande upp ur en dröm. Men han kunde inte dra sig ur och i Mordor hyllades han som en hjälte nu. Om jag hade kunnat skulle jag ha följt med ringbäraren och själv sett till att Ringen förstördes för att försäkra mig om att Sauron verkligen försvann från världen. På så sätt skulle även Sauroman försvinna, trodde jag.  
Det tog tid för mig att inse att hon verkligen var borta, det var overkligt för mig. För någon som alltid funnits där, på långt eller kort håll fanns hon inte längre alls. Det kändes inte rätt, inte sant, bara fel. Min älskade Evelyn, död.  
På begravningen försökte jag säga något, men det gick inte. Jag fick inte fram några ord alls, bara tårar. Arwen satt bredvid mig, även Aragorn var där. Arwen var lika förstörd som jag och det var efter det som hon aldrig mera retade upp sig på mig. Efter allt som vi gått igenom kunde vi förstå varandra och hon tröstade mig mycket under dem nätter som jag inte kunde sova. Vi pratade mycket eller bara satt nere vid sjön och blickade ut över dess stillhet.

__________

Vid Helms klyfta mottogs vi med glädje. Aragorn var glad att se mig, han förstod inte på samma sätt som jag att jag gått rakt in i min död. När orkerna attackerade tänkte jag inte så mycket på det, jag hade bara Evelyn i tankarna och det kändes som att hon var med mig den där natten även fast hon inte var där fysiskt. De var många, orkerna. Sauroman hade skickat dem för att döda människorna, han visste säkert inte ens om att jag befann mig där, men han lär ha fått reda på det senare. Med sina knivblad slog sig orkerna fram och många av mina män föll för deras hat. Jag stod emot många utav dem och Aragorn befann sig hela tiden vid min sida, tills tre orker kom i vår väg och han föll ned till den lägra våningen. Han klarade sig och Legolas fick honom på fötter igen. När kungen sedan skrek åt oss att retirera hörde jag bara med ett halvt öra, det fanns inte tid för mig att dra mig tillbaka och även om det inte var med mening kändes det ändå rätt när jag inte lade märke till orken som kom bakifrån och dödade mig. Jag vet att Aragorn ropade efter mig och att han hann fram innan jag dog. När jag låg där kunde jag se hur fjädrar föll från skyn. Över hela Midgård föll de åter igen och täckte den blodröda marken med sin lilagnistrande färg. Vingarna som Evelyn låtit falla vid det ögonblick jag dog. Hon satt vid min sida hela tiden tills mitt hjärta slutade slå. Jag kunde känna hennes händer om min högra och hennes mjuka röst viskade om att det snart var över och att jag snart skulle kunna se henne. När Aragorn lämnade mig togs jag emot av hennes varma famn. Den varma famn som jag fortfarande håller kär.


End file.
